Double Cross
by R.M.Taluth
Summary: Lucy has been executed by the guild she loves. What happened in the month that lead to this tragedy? Is Lucy who she really is or has something much more sinister happened to her? And what are doppelgangers? Can Fairy Tail figure it out in time? Nalu&more
1. Betrayal

**Well, this is the first chapter for Double Cross. I'm just posting this up just to see if people would like to read the rest, I have about several chapters written already, and if I get enough positive feed back and actually right another chapter I'll post chapter two :)**

**The idea came to me out of nowhere to be honest. I've recently got into Fairy tail and I've just fallen in love with the characters. I'm not very confident in my writing, I just think I'm not very good with expressing the characters and I drop projects after a day or two like hot coals, but this story... once I got the idea and wrote the first few sentences of chapter one, I haven't been able to stop writing since! It's been brilliant how I've made these awesome characters work in my mind and their conversations and actions have just typed themselves.**

**Hope you like this and hope to see reviews and feedback. Theories are welcomed, I like to see how people try to pick apart stories and almost get what the mystery is. I may dedicate chapters to the person who actually gets where I'm going with this but that'll probably be after several chapters in. If there are any mistakes then alert me and I will quickly sort them out. This story is set around after Edolas Arc but I started writing when I was on chapter 103 of the manga so I had to include the other characters and such into the story, they may not have important roles but the idea of Nakama and close bonds are still there. Mainly NaLu pairing, (I'm not too sure about Lisanna being alive again and everything, she's not going to have that much of a role to be honest. Sorry Natsu/Lisanna fans) and so many others as well, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, and much more. It's all Lucy centric because something about her just intrigues me. Her mother, the stellar spirits, everything.**

**Oh jeez I'm rambling. Any way here you go and thanks so much for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Like I would ever own something as awesome as Fairy Tail. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT 178/11_**

**Just a couple of things I wanted to change, any spelling mistakes that sort of thing. My first edit! You know if people actually commented about the mistakes I've made then this would be a lot easier!**

_1. Betrayal_

Lucy could handle words.

With them, she could create stories, make her characters come alive. Every laugh, every tear and every decision was created with words. Words express, words give meaning. Words can convey your hearts desire. Words evolve and can be manipulated. Words can be exchanged and debated. Lucy loved to use words. She used words to write to her long dead mother, pouring her very soul onto the pages that could never be read by the intended recipient. She could dictate her life, her adventures and her fears to these letters that made very detailed accounts of her teenaged years. Wrote of her friends, her _nakama_. Of Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail. One day she hoped that her novel, filled with her words, would be read and re-read. That her children may even read the letters she had so lovingly wrote as a coping method to survive a lonely childhood. Yes words, Lucy found, were her constant.

But right now words failed her.

Right now she had to stare in disbelief at her guild master, Makarov. The man she respected and admired, though not for his perverted habits which she could live without, but for the strength, wisdom and love he felt for his guild. She stared as his magic steadily charged the air, devastating power only enhancing the killer intent palpable in the air. Intent directed at her.

And the only word she could think of would haunt her thoughts and torment her nightmares. This moment would be forever etched into the minds of her _nakama_ and friends, forever be the moment they all would wonder how everything could have gone so wrong.

"Why?"

Her breathe froze the air, unmissed by the guild members that have gathered. Natsu to the left, confusing and hurt written on his boyish features as he observed the scene with wide eyes fixed on the two. Erza's features were cold and unmoving, the stoic expression betrayed by shaking hands and eyes full of pain. Happy was shedding silent tears. Gray had a look of disbelief and horror, weak knees supported by a shocked Juvia. Mirajane was sobbing openly, her brother and sister unable to comfort her because they were both frozen in place. Cana was uncharacteristically sober. Levy had both hands to her mouth, tears shining but never spilling. Beside her stood Gajeel, silent and as stoic as Erza, eyebrows knitted in resolve and a reserved Panther Lily by his side. Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow were silent with Charle looking away in regret. And dear Wendy hadn't a clue of what was going on.

And she couldn't meet his eyes. Those ever trusting eyes that promised so much hope and joy. Her best friend, who had done so much for her and the guild, who had saved her more times than she could count, who had comforted her and brought her to the life and people she loved with all her heart. People she would, _could_, never betray. And yet here she was facing judgement, from the man who claimed she had.

"_Why?_" She gasped again. If she wasn't mistaken, she swore tears started to well in Makarov's eyes.

"Because, my child, you were never here to begin with."

Varying degrees of shock and confusion caused the guild members to gasp while Lucy stayed silent. For her numbness had taken over and frozen her limbs and heart.

"I don't understand, how can I not be here? It's me! Why would I _do_ this? I'm right here and I'm telling you I didn't do it!" tears were falling now, and she was helpless to stop them.

"No. You haven't been here, not for a long time now." Makarov said, raising one arm.

"NO!" Natsu was suddenly standing in front of her, arms stretched wide in protection and defiance.

"Natsu" Lucy murmured.

"She didn't do anything! You can't do this! She's done nothing! Nothing!" He shouted. And yet Lucy could hear the doubt and the confusion. She too didn't understand what Makarov meant by her 'not being here' but right now she only felt affection and tenderness for Natsu, who would risk everything, even in a situation with such little information.

"Stand aside Natsu."

"No."

"_Stand aside_"

"I said NO!"

"Look at her Natsu!" Erza yelled, her lips trembling as she flung her hand at Lucy's direction. "Can't you see?"

"See what! It's Lucy, I tell you! I _know_ her! I _trust_ her!"

"And we'll get her back. I _promise_ you we'll get her back." Makarov said, his eye's holding sorrow and regret.

"What do you mean 'get her back'? She's right here!" Natsu mimicked her thoughts, his confusion and loyalties at war. Loyalty and respect for the guild, or loyalty to her.

"Stand aside. Please. It's the only way."

"I… No. NO!" His voice broke from the stress.

She made her decision "It's… it's alright Natsu. Move." Lucy whispered. She was so scared. The tears were not stopping and all she wanted was to be in his arms, in everyone's arms. But it was because of this fear that she had to fix whatever _this_ was.

He turned his head to look at her, his eyes tortured. "Lucy…" His shoulders tensed in resolution. "I won't."

"Natsu _please._ Trust me. Just like always, just trust me." She pleaded. Their gazes held, for seconds or for a minute they didn't know. But still, the world dissolved and it was only each other that mattered, as it always did. With what was seemingly tremendous strength of mind and muscles, he lowered his arms.

"Ok." He whispered, his shoulders slumping in defeat but his eyes bored into her's with the fire that burned within him in every day since she'd known him. God help them if that life ever burnt out. "Ok." He moved away and Lucy was faced with Makarov once again. Natsu's fingers fisted and his mouth was set. As if he was preventing himself from tearing over and sweeping her away from this judgement.

"Lucy." Makarov's voice was remorseful and infinitely sad as she left her eyes from Natsu to him. "I swear. We will find the people who took you and we will _end _them!"

Lucy sobbed. "I… I don't… I'm so scared." Mirajane, if possible, cried harder and Levy buried herself into Gajeel's welcoming embrace. Erza turned away.

"Don't be. You're going to be brave, child. You are already are so brave, the bravest of us all… to endure for so long…"

"I don't understand!" She cried out. "I'm here! How can I be anywhere but at my home! I can't _not_ be a Fairy Tail!"

"It will be fine." He said, ignoring her cries. "However far, however long we will find you!" Bolt's of electricity erupted from his fist, the hand growing in size at an alarming rate. Natsu yelled.

"Please. Don't" Lucy staggered backwards. "Please." She was sobbing openly now and yet through her tears she could see Elfman, Macao, Droy and Jet holding a struggling Natsu back and Gray looked ready to pounce their Guild Master himself.

"Be brave. Be the bravest, Lucy Heartifilia."

And whiteness then engulfed Lucy completely. The last things she heard were the Guild members cries, Happy and Erza's tears and Natsu's horrified yells.

Lucy Heartfilia, stellar spirit mage, was dead to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>One month earlier. <em>

"…"

"Natsu, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"…"

"Natsu, you driving me insane, stop pacing!"

"…"

"God damnit, she'll be here any minute now so just sit your ass on something!" Gray Fullbuster growled, irritated and itching for a fight.

"Shut up ice head!" Natsu snarled. And resumed his pacing.

"Natsu, calm down. Gray's right, she'll be here at any moment." Mirajane said soothingly, wiping the glasses in her hands dry.

"Three weeks, she goes away for three weeks without telling anyone and all we get is a note saying she's gone away to see her old man! What if she's decided that she doesn't want to come back?" Natsu exclaimed, the question having been asked many times over the last few weeks and yet still without an answer.

Gray instantly tensed, remembering how Natsu had decided to run off in a frenzy to get Lucy back from her father and how he and Erza had to drag him back kicking and screaming like a two year old. And the time before that. And the time before _that. _Secretly he was glad of Natsu's impetuousness, knowing that if he and Erza didn't have to stop Natsu every time, they both would have done the exact same thing. No one would be willing for Lucy to go back home, she was an important part of Fairy Tail and would be greatly missed if she left. Fairy Tail was her home now.

"Jeez if I'd known you'd be such a lovesick puppy I would have stopped her leaving ages ago." Gray smirked. Natsu rounded on him.

"Say that again, Squinty-eyes!" He roared but before the two of them engaged in another tussle, someone behind them tsked.

"Honestly, I go away and you two still fight. Nothing changes." Lucy grinned, one eyebrow raised. She was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"LUCY!" Happy squealed. "I missed you, I really did! I wanted to get you back but they always stopped me!" He started to bawl, tears flowing like a river on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy laughed, suddenly uncomfortable with the tears but she hugged the eccentric cat none the less.

"I missed you too Happy." She said, unaware of the evil glint sparking in Happy's suddenly and suspiciously dry eyes. Natsu and Gray, surprised into silence by Lucy's arrival, narrowed their eyes at the devious cat, Lucy's back to the two boys. Happy stuck his tongue out at them.

"So did you get me anything?" he asked. Lucy was on instant alert, not fooled in the slightest but she instead set him down on the bar table and fished in her bag. Happy bounced in excitement.

"Of course I did!" She exclaimed in a falsely bright voice. "Some one has to give treats to the strongest guild member in Fairy Tail!" Happy stuck his tongue out again at Natsu and Gray, both displaying expressions of comic outrage and annoyance. "Close your eyes!" Lucy smiled at the cat who eagerly complied.

If he had only allowed himself a peek he might have been saved.

When Lucy told him to, he opened his eyes and was struck dumb with shock and fear at the sight of a collar around his neck. A symbol of entrapment and slavery to a cat that revered freedom like a bird. And to make things worse the collar was pink. A very bright, fluorescent, _clashing with blue fur_ pink.

"GYAHH!" He shrieked, grabbed and wrestled with the collar, nearly choking from his frantic clawing. Natsu and Gray roared with laughter and Lucy giggled with a hand over her mouth.

"It's good to have you back Lucy!" Gray clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to be back-" She turned to the ice mage but then stopped as she looked at him. "Gray your shirt!"

"Damn!" He cursed before diving under the table where he had spotted his shirt.

Lucy laughed and turned again, only to be crushed in Natsu's warm embrace.

"Don't leave without telling us again!" he pouted in her ear. Lucy smirked and linked her arms around his waist, returning his hug.

"Did you miss me that much?"

"Yes! All the food in your apartment is gone and I couldn't eat for a week 'cause you weren't there to put more food in your fridge- OW! Luce, what was that for?" He exclaimed, clutching his now throbbing head. Lucy huffed and flounced off, shaking out her sore hand, hiding her smile from him. Natsu stared after her before grinning again. It really was good to have Lucy back.

Squeals erupted across the guild as Mirajane and Lucy reunited, Levy soon joining them with the love struck duo of Droy and Jet. Soon Elfman, Lisanna, Wakaba, Cana, Macao, Wendy, an indifferent Charle, Bisca, Altraz and even a grumbling Gajeel gathered around Lucy. Lucy was finding it difficult to hug them all and answer their multitude of questions.

"Lucy!" A voice came from the stairs and everyone turned to see a smile on the usually stern features of Erza. "I see you've returned."

"Yep!" Lucy smiled brightly, enveloping the older woman in a tight hug when she reached the crowd, not really caring about the hard armour. Erza was shocked for a moment, her eyes meeting surprised and teasing glances from her guild mates before returning the hug, her cheeks a faint pink.

"Aw, Titania's gone soft." Natsu chuckled. He yelped when Erza suddenly loomed before him, her knuckles cracking.

"You say something Salamander?"

"N-n-no! Nothing Erza ma'am!"

"Baka" Gray snorted.

"Shut it douche!" Natsu snarled at him. This was a mistake as Erza slammed both men's heads together, mercilessly. Lucy, Levy and Mirajane sweat dropped, a still struggling Happy in danger of falling of the bar and, worse, losing the war against pink.

"Lucy you're the worst!" He howled. Lucy took pity and moved towards him, a recovered Natsu pulling himself up to sit on the barstool next to her, clutching his twice abused head.

"That's what you get for telling fibs and trying to take advantage of me" Lucy scolded half heartedly, smiling as she set the cat free. The cat flew to Natsu's shoulder, sulking and planning his revenge on the blonde. Around the three the guild settled into routine, Gray still looking for his shirt.

Lucy ordered a drink from a smiling Mirajane, suddenly feeling Natsu at her shoulder and quickly becoming aware that Natsu was sniffing her like a dog.

"N-Natsu what are you doing?" She stammered, surprised and a little wary of him. He leaned towards her and sniffed her neck, as usual not understanding the concepts of personal space. Lucy edged as far away from him as she could, feeling awkward as she gazed at his furrowed brow and curious eyes.

"You smell weird…" he pulled away.

"What does that mean!" Lucy huffed in anger, perplexed and irritated with Natsu's strange behaviour.

"I-I mean you smell different." he stammered, wary of Lucy's wrath that rivalled Erza's "All clean and stuff…" Lucy frowned in confusion before a bulb went off in her head.

"Oh, yeah now you mention it, the house is going through some spring cleaning." The house. Not her home, the house. She didn't feel the pangs of remorse like she used to when she first came to Fairy Tail and she felt almost giddy from the realization.

"Well now you're back you can smell just like the Guild!" he exclaimed loudly, a happy grin spreading across his face and dazzling her like a mini sun.

"What? Alcohol, wood, vomit and ashes from your flames when you fight Gray?"

Sarcasm was lost on Natsu.

"Exactly!"

Lucy laughed at her friends excitement.

"Oh you're back Lucy dear."

"Guild master!" Lucy beamed at the old man. Makarov chuckled.

"How was your trip? You're father was very worried when you arrived late to the 'Heartphilia manor'."

"He contacted you?" Lucy asked in puzzlement. Makarov nodded. "That's odd. Usually he doesn't care if I'm late."

"Well he did sound irritated, tried to accuse me of wrongful abduction of his precious daughter." he chuckled again.

Lucy father had managed to do well at the Merchants guild in Alcalypha. He had gathered enough money to built a new house, a rather small one but it was cosy. Why her father had named it Heartphilia manor she didn't know, whether it was to remember how things used to be or he still had that pig-headed pride that nearly cost him everything. He had sent her a letter four weeks back and asked her to stay. She had agreed but had been cautious. She still wasn't ready to forgive him and her father had understood, leaving as much distance between himself and her throughout her stay.

She was only suppose to stay for a few days but then her father had suddenly dropped that bombshell of a news… She'd had a pretty bad few weeks if she was perfectly honest.

She didn't know which was worse, that she didn't make a head way with reconciling with her father or _that._

Her father had actually found servants to clean the house… did things ever change? Would her father…

Lucy felt her face grimace with such thoughts.

At Makarov's strange revelation she suddenly remembered how her keys had mysteriously went missing when she had stepped onto the platform. She had spent two hours at the station, only to find that she had accidentally dropped them behind a bench. How she had dropped them there of all places was beyond her. She shuddered when she imagined Aquarius' reaction the next time Lucy summoned her.

"I lost my keys. Not something for him to worry about, I was only late by two hours. Not that he would care." She sounded bitter to her own ears, a dark cloud hanging over her head.

And then her sun rose to chase them away.

"Silly Lucy, always so irresponsible." Natsu laughed, throwing an arm around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy's teeth clenched in anger and for the third time that day Natsu suffered brain damage.

"Can you stop hitting me!" He wailed at the blonde.

"Maybe it's her time of month." Happy mused. He was on the floor unconscious within seconds.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled. Lucy sipped her coffee angrily, trying to pretend that there wasn't a blush on her cheeks and that Mirajane wasn't giggling at the blonde's expense.

* * *

><p>"I want you to take a mission for me." Makarov murmured ten minutes later to the man next to him at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Really." The man growled. "Jeez old man, some people would think I was your mule."

"Don't tempt me into giving you that collar Lucy got for Happy." Makarov smirked, relieved for the second of humour in an otherwise grave situation.

"Wouldn't be caught dead in it. Clashes something horrible. And I'd kill all who would ever think of me wearing that thing. You wouldn't want that." He scowled. Makarov smirked again.

"So who do you want me to investigate? Someone in the Guild?"

"No. This person's not in the guild. At least I think they're not. Maybe it's my old mind playing tricks."

"But you still think something's up." The man grunted before folding his arms, staring at the assortment of guild members.

"I wish I was wrong."

"… But you never really are. " The man finished for him. Makarov sighed.

"Will you?"

"You had me at mission. Then lost me at the collar threat."

The old man chuckled again. "…Ten tonnes of all the iron you can eat and an S-class mission with free beer for a month."

"Don't need to go that far. But since you're offering…" Gajeel grinned slyly at the Guild master. "I'll take it."


	2. Regrets

**Here you all go, chapter 2 of Double Cross. Thank you so much to all those who read, favourited and reviewed, it's what keeps me writing. Thanks so much to aphrodite931 for the first review and great feedback :)**

**Just some things to clarify to the readers:**

**1) I intend to confuse you lot. And pluck a lot of heart strings. Sorry for that but that's the way it is. **

**2) I am _not_, on no account, going to actually kill off Lucy. She _doesn't_ die in my story, I love her too much!**

**3) If the characters seem OC just think along the lines of my philosophy: There's a reason for everything. No coincidences. etc etc**

**4) You're going to have to stick around to read what comes next.**

**Anyway keep reviewing and sending me messages, I'd love to talk to you and see what you think of the story! XD Points, hints, arguments the whole she-bang. No flames though, kinda ruins it for people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I just love. And write.**

**_2. Regrets_**

'Lucy slumped over the bar, groaning.

It was nothing new, either she had rent to pay, the mission hadn't gone well or her nakama had yet again invaded her home and prevented her from sleeping. An everyday occurrence just like Gray and Natsu had to fight at least twenty times- wait…- make that twenty-one times a day.

"Natsu keep you up last night?" Mirajane asked Lucy kindly. Lucy groaned her assent.

_Mirajane regretted that she hadn't paid more attention to Lucy, even when her suspicions were aroused._

"He kept pestering me about why I had to go back to my… to the Heartphilia manor." Lucy refused to say father.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because it's not important and I've dealt with it. I want to forget all about it. Build a bridge, move on." Lucy waved a hand, the other propping her lethargic head up.

"If it's not important then why not tell Natsu?" Mirajane asked slyly. She knew why Lucy had gone, she could be worse than Natsu when it came to pestering others. Also note that Mirajane was a master at blackmailing unsuspecting prey.

"Because he will make even more fuss about this issue, one which I would love to forget. Soon." Lucy grumbled. "Ugh, why does that idiot like coming into my home when I want to sleep? I'm too pretty to be kept up all night!"

Mirajane giggled mischievously, not wording her thoughts since it would cause even Erza to blush in embarrassment. Many people would be surprised, and very worried, when they found out just who gave Lucy those rather explicit novels.

"Mind out of the gutter Mirajane." Levy giggled, Lucy half noticing that Jet and Droy were strangely nowhere to be found.

Lucy blushed and spluttered, about to babble that she 'didn't mean for it to be taken that way' when a table cracked in two as Gray managed to grab Natsu in a chokehold and slam the dragonslayer's head into the wooden surface. Few winced, Natsu was rather known for having a thick skull.

Thankful for the distraction, Lucy groaned at her idiotic team mates actions. Little wonder how much damage those two and Erza created with every single mission they went out on.

"Well I better get those mission requests." She said, wanting money to pay for writing paper and those rather expensive blue heels she had been ogling for a month. As she stood she winced, clutching her stomach because of a slight pain that had flared up.

"You okay Lu-chan?" asked Levy. Lucy smiled at her, composing herself quickly.

"I'm fine. Just stomach cramps."

_Levy regretted the amount of time she had spent reading her books and getting stronger- unaware that she was missing the company of one person in particular and realizing too late what was going on in her best friend's life._

"You sure? It's not…" Mirajane trailed off. Lucy shook her head immediately.

"No, no. Just finished." She said, unwilling for the whole guild to hear about that little detail.

"What's just finished?" Happy had popped out of nowhere, scaring Lucy and causing her to fall back in her chair.

_Happy regretted that he hadn't paid more attention to Lucy's scent and less on Charle and fish. He couldn't afford to lose all three._

"N-nothing!" She hissed, wishing that Happy's voice wasn't so high pitched and loud.

"She was just saying she was just about to finish her next chapter of her book!" Levy piped up. Lucy could hug Levy if it wouldn't look suspicious to the cat.

"Oh. When can I read your book?" Happy asked excitedly.

"How about never?"

"Lucy, don't be so mean! I want to read your book!"

"It's not done yet!"

"Levy's read it!"

"Levy's a special case!" Levy smile widely at the comment, enjoying the argument. Just to bring lemon to the salty wound, she waved at Happy, making sure her features looked smug. Happy gave Lucy a betrayed look, tears and all which made Lucy want to throw herself at the cat's mercy.

"I'm not your special friend?" He sobbed. _Why me?_ Lucy wailed in her mind. Trust the fur ball to twist words to his own gain.

"O-of course you are Happy! I-I just want to make sure it's perfect for everyone to read…"

"Then why wont you let me read it now! I could help you!" Why did that blue cat have tear ducts? How can his eyes get so big? Why was she thinking about relenting?

And then Lucy found herself in even more trouble.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I haven't read your book either!" Lucy jumped as Natsu plopped into the chair beside her, with the same imploring look that his damn cat had. Gray was lounged on a table far away, looking for his belt buckle lazily. Juvia giggled in the corner, said belt buckle in her hands.

_Juvia regretted that she hadn't been on that mission. Juvia would have know, Juvia would have saved them all the pain._

"Neither of you are reading it!" Lucy shouted, jumping off her chair and running to the job request board, Natsu and Happy following her with tears flowing and cries of 'please Lucy!'.

Erza was waiting at the request board, sighing at the commotion behind her. _Just once can I eat my cheesecake in peace? _She thought gloomily.

_Erza regretted her stubbornness, her blind faith making her believe that pure and honest Lucy could do no wrong and needed to be protected. She regretted that she hadn't approached the guild master sooner and become another soldier against the enemy. She would always regret the lost friendship of her dearest and fondest companion._

Lucy's headache was growing but she managed to shake Natsu and Happy off with some well placed words and knowledge of Gray's keen hearing. "What's that Natsu and Happy? You think Gray should be a bikini model for a gay porn magazine?"

"SAY WHAT?"

Laughing at her cunning, she turned to Erza with a huge smile on her face. Erza replied with a quirk of her own lips.

"I'm torn between congratulating you and hitting you with my sword for creating another fight which _I_ will have to break up."

Lucy laughed nervously. She looked at the request board, finding nothing of interest except for a demon exterminating mission for 600,000 jewels in a town called Archmine. Then she winced, remembering the last time they went there. Fairy Tail's strongest team was now banned from approaching a 5 mile radius of the town. She winced again as her headache increased. She almost lost her apartment because of that disaster of a job.

"Is there really nothing for us to do? I mean without causing any destruction that will force us to pay up our rent for the month?"

"… we could go gardening." Erza suggested. Both females grimaced at the thought, neither were fond of getting dirty and Natsu would probably burn the plants to ashes.

Lucy and Erza sighed.

"Hey, treasure hunting!" Gray exclaimed, appearing from nowhere and causing Lucy to jump for the umpteenth time today.

"Where's Natsu and Happy?" Lucy asked warily, almost dreading the answer.

"In the freezer. 400,000 jewels, should be enough to pay your rent Lucy." He replied off handed and ripped the request from the board, not seeing Lucy's horrified look change to a guilty one. It was her fault and she had reacted in the heat of the moment and now poor Happy and Natsu… her head throbbed.

"Sounds good." Erza said, leaning over Gray's shoulder to better read the request. Did she not care that two of their team were trapped in a freezer, most likely freezing to death? Lucy shuddered, her stomach and head protesting. Was she coming down with something? She felt fine not ten minutes ago…

"What do we have to find?" She asked, rubbing her temple and feeling annoyed.

"Some dagger, suppose to have mystical healing properties." he mused. Lucy didn't miss the sparkle in Erza's eyes, smiling gleefully at the thought of adding a magic weapon to her already massive arsenal.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Erza said excitedly, still managing to maintain her tough appearance despite her enthusiasm. Lucy smiled as she imagined Erza as a hyper child. Easy to do as Erza was behaving exactly like one. "Natsu we're going on a mission!" Fairy Tail's Titania hollered. Somewhere within the Guilds storage, two muffled 'A-a-aye!'s could be heard.

Erza was already at the door, Gray behind her heels, hot in anticipation for a good mission. Lucy just sighed and dragged her tired limbs after them.

"Lucy are you ok? Your face is all red." Her head snapped to the unexpected voice. Wendy was watching her from a table, Macao and Cana beside her with Charle sitting on the table in front of the tiny dragonslayer.

"What? I'm fine Wendy, thanks for your concern." Lucy replied, slightly confused. Come to think of it, she did feel rather hot…

Erza's hand, lacking metal gloves, touched Lucy's forehead.

"You do feel warm Lucy. Maybe you should take it easy and go home." She said with touching concern. Lucy shook her head and smiled immediately. She was fine. She was on two feet and could manage a simple treasure hunt. And she wanted to see Happy and Natsu's impression of pirates when they found out, although she wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"I'm fine! Food can't pay itself."

"No point arguing Erza, Lucy's made of strong stuff. If she faints, we can just pack her in one of your suitcases and carry her the rest of the trip." Gray said, shrugging.

"Thanks for the concern Gray." Lucy sweat dropped while he grinned.

_Gray regretted how he had been too stupid to not realize it sooner and let Natsu bring Lucy back from her father. He regretted not trusting his Nakama's instincts. _

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO ON A MISSION!" Natsu had finally escaped the freezer. Running up to them, Lucy saw that his skin was a light shade of blue, which was quickly turning to a healthy pink. Happy flew behind him, shivers wracking his body, teeth chattering rapidly. His fur hadn't changed colour, go figure.

"A-a-a-aye!"

"Right, we're all here. Lucy the moment you feel ill just tell us immediately and we'll have Happy fly you home." Erza barked. Lucy grimaced as Natsu spun around to look at her, staring at her rather like a pile of meat to a starving man. Lucy was, as usual, unsettled by his intense gaze. His eyes were like x-rays, able to see into her soul.

"Lucy's sick?"

"I'm fine, how many times to I have to keep saying that!" She said, frustrated at the growing pains in her skull. She was _fine_ damn it!

"…Ok then lets go!" Natsu shouted excitedly. The sudden mood change left Lucy feeling slightly whip lashed.

Natsu bounced out of the doors, followed by Happy and Gray. Erza gave her a long look before striding out of the guild. Lucy sighed, again, and followed her energetic team mates. She took a step.

And clutched at her stomach, sudden pain making her cry out. The pain was excruciating, like blistering fire that travelled through her body and then her head. Her head ache exploded into a full blown migraine. Her face broke out into a sweat and the skin felt too tight. Her limbs felt limp and not hers. All she could think was that she had to _get out! _Why did she have to get out? She was suddenly confused and scared and wanted to escape. From the pain? Most likely, please! Or maybe the confusion, because yes she was confused too. _What the hell is going on? _

"Lucy!"

The words sounded weird, as if heard from a long distanced tunnel. Just when she thought she couldn't take the agony, the world went black, as if a television's plug had been pulled, and Lucy suddenly knew nothing.

* * *

><p>Natsu had turned to check that Lucy was still following, when he saw that Lucy had stopped dead and was holding herself as if in pain.<p>

"Luce?"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body crumpled to the ground.

"LUCY!"

_Natsu regretted that he hadn't taken care of Lucy more. He had promised to protect her and now he had lost her to the enemy. He regretted that he didn't know his best friend like he thought he did, that he hadn't pestered her more about her three week trip. And that he didn't stop her._

He caught her suddenly limp body into his arms before her head could hit the ground.

"Lucy? Luce? Come on, wake up! Lucy? Come on! Answer me!" He shook her. Violently.

"Don't do that!" Erza barked, kneeling in front of him with urgency. "You'll hurt her."

"She's unconscious. What else am I suppose to do?" He snapped. Erza sent him a glare but he ignored it, instead of cowering as usual. He placed a hand on Lucy's cheek, cupping it and gathering her body closer to him with the other hand.

"She's burning up." He said with urgency, suddenly terrified.

"I've got it." Gray spoke behind him. He stripped off his shirt. "Ice make: cubes" Instantly a pile of cubes were formed from the magic seal and Gray quickly wrapped them into his shirt, handing them to Erza to place on Lucy's head. The girl's eyes remained closed and her breaths came in pants. Natsu shifted her body in his arms so her head was cradled in his arm and her legs on top of his right thigh, the one that knelt by the floor. Hopefully she was much more comfortable. He stared at her pained face, unable to look away least she slip away from him

"Will she be alright?" Happy asked, his face worried. Natsu was half aware that the rest of the guild had gathered around them, emitting cries of worries and repeating Happy's question until Mirajane's voice suddenly commanded them to move away so Lucy wouldn't be crowded. He met Erza's eyes, suddenly fearful because he didn't know what to do and he didn't know if Lucy _was _alright. People just didn't collapse if they were healthy.

Erza's lips drew into a stern line.

"We'll take her home." And with those magic words she stood and ordered everyone to go back to their drinking and that Wendy was to come with them. Natsu was grateful for Erza's help, easing Lucy into her arms and lifting her from the ground, Gray taking over ice cube duty's.

"Who knew my stripping habit would come in handy." Gray joked, but it was a lame attempt and no smile broke his and Natsu's grim expressions. Natsu was strangely grateful for the pathetic attempt of a joke, it sort of lightened the mood he guessed. He just hoped that this 'handy' habit wouldn't become a frequent occurrence. He held Lucy's body closer to him, her head on his neck, her breath on his skin telling him that she was still at least alive.

_Stay with me Luce. Just hold on._

He, Gray, Erza and Wendy with both Happy and Charle hurried to Lucy's apartment, faces drawn and grave in concern and worry for their nakama's sudden collapse.

Inside the guild, Makarov watched them leave. When the doors closed he closed his eyes and resumed his meditative pose. Outside he looked calm and unaffected. But within his emotions were in a turmoil as thoughts spun out of control.

_Makarov regretted that he hadn't listened to his instincts more. He could have prevented this the minute he had gotten the call from Lucy's father. Instead he had hesitated and now the heart of Fairy Tail, another child, had fallen into evil's grasp._

* * *

><p><em>There are too many regrets in this world to mention. Too many regrets and what if's. The loss of the child of Fairy Tail, taken from under their noses, has severe repercussions, both on them and the fate of the world. They could have done better to prevent this. How can they maintain their reputation as the greatest Guild of Mages in history if one of their own was snatched and they hadn't done a thing to prevent it? <em>

_The enemy was clever. _

_They hoped that remorse and blame will cripple this Guild and it would take days for them to bounce back from this tragedy. _

_But feeling remorse for actions that are completely out of their own control will not bring what was precious back. And when our heroes lock away their sorrow, they will strike. Vengeance and wrath will rule their hearts and they will fight. No one can mess with Fairy Tail and get away with it. _

_The guild members may feel regret (what else can they feel, one of their own had betrayed them!) But they know that once this war was over will they be able to overcome these emotions. For now, they must avenge Lucy. _

_There can be no time for regrets._


	3. HomeSickness

**Chapter three! Slightly shorter one and kind of filler-ish but things will pick up again in the next chapter, if you squint a bit you may find some hints or teasers for up coming chapters or clues. I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter since after I post this I will be away from the internet for a while and also I'm going away to France late July for three weeks. I'll have to bring a lot of notes to write more. For now you may read this and keep reviewing to your hearts content. Just to thank all those who reviewed, favourited and read, you guys are awesome! Any questions, mistakes I've made or theories you've come up with, don't be shy and say so in your review. **

**Oh and sorry if I change the story summary, I'm just having problems with it aka is it interesting enough, does it make sense, does it put people off? etc etc. I'm so picky... And as a heads up, I've decided to create OC's in later chapters. If anyone wants to send me ideas or descriptions for an original character you're free to PM me. I have an idea for two already but if you want to have a part in their development... The option is yours.**

**I hope all the characters are true to themselves and that I haven't done a bad job of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I just can't wait until the next chapter of the manga comes out!**

_**3. Home/sickness.**_

_Lucy opened her eyes and found she was standing in the old study room of the Heartphilia manor, the room her mother used frequently before she died. It was exactly as she remembered it: elegant, comfortable and familiar. Lucy quickly discovered that the room was occupied._

_The woman was seated next to the window, late evening sun brushing her face from her brow to the hairline, cheek to jaw until her bosom was encased in semi shade. Golden hair was coiled with small pins. Her nose was sharply defined, lips pulled into a slight, calm smile and eyelids were closed. She held herself with such beautiful elegance it made Lucy want to cry. _

'_Mother.'_

"_Mama! Mama!" A little girl said excitedly, running towards the beautiful woman, Lucy's mother. The girl too, a younger Lucy, had hair the exact shade as he mothers. _

_Mother opened her eyes, ones identical to little Lucy's, and a brilliant smile lit up her face. Just the way Lucy remembered. Little Lucy eagerly jumped onto Mother's lap, a large book of fairy tales in her pudgy hands. _

"_You promised you'd read this one mama!" Little Lucy smiled happily. Mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and turned the pages of the book._

"_Dragons and mages?" Her laugh was musical and sweet. _

'_Is this a memory?' Lucy wondered from the door of the room._

"_Yeah!"_

"_Alright. But first we must find the dragons!" Mother said, sounding almost ominous._

"_Find the dragons?" Little Lucy asked, confused as was big Lucy to her Mothers sudden change in behaviour. When did the shadows become so sinister? Suddenly Lucy felt that this wasn't a memory and the happier times with her mother was becoming spoiled by an ever encroaching, haunting presence._

"_Find the dragons- find the magic. Find the dragons, take the power in their soul." Her mother's voice dissolved to whispers and Lucy saw little Lucy start to struggle in Mother's grasp, gasping when Mother's fingers dug into her arm similar to how her father would sometimes lead her out of a room when she had done something unlady-like. _

"_Mama you're hurting me!"_

_And then Lucy was little Lucy, seeing for the first time the shadows gripping at her legs, hearing her mother's rasping voice that she heard the last time she had seen her mother. And she felt the pain and fear that little Lucy- no _she_- felt._

"_Find the dragons Lucy Heartfilia. Bend to our will you wench." Mother spat. _

_Lucy screamed._

"_Soon the power will be ours."_

* * *

><p>"Lucy?"<p>

"… her fingers just twitched Natsu. Don't get our hopes up like that." Gray voice sounded irritated.

"At least she stopped struggling." That was Happy. He sounded worried.

Lucy was feeling groggy. Very groggy. Voices sounded hazy and it was taking her a while to adjust. She was soft though. And very comfortable, most likely in her bed. Which meant that Gray and Happy and most likely Natsu had broken into her house again!

Ugh, why bother get angry when she was so comfortable?

"Yeah… I wonder what she was dreaming." Was that Natsu? Hard to tell, he sounded tired and just as concerned as Happy.

Lucy could feel something shift on her forehead, heavy and freezing cold, an icepack. It was taken away and someone lifted something that was stuck in her mouth.

"Temperature's gone down." Gray said and sighs of relief were emitted around her.

"Two days." Natsu groaned and something heavy rested on the pillow next to her, Natsu's head? "Two days she's been out sick."

"What do you think made her sick in the first place?" Happy asked from somewhere near her waist.

"Beats me. She must have caught something when she went to visit her old man." Gray replied to her far left.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone to that bastard's place!" Natsu's growl sounded muffled and Lucy felt like blushing as his voice was practically in her ear. No concept of personal space as ever. Blockhead.

"And she still wont tell us anything about why she went." Happy reminded the dragonslayer. Lucy almost groaned as she became more aware of her surroundings and the issue she really didn't want to get into.

"That's right! As soon as she wakes up I'm going to get the truth out of her!" Natsu yelled. Lucy was minutes away from punching him.

"It's Lucy's life. She has a right to have her own privacy. Just leave the topic be and she'll come to you when she's ready." Thank god Erza had common sense. Her front door closed and Lucy realized that the Titania of Fairytale had arrived.

"But I want to know now! What if it's important?"

"If it was really important she would have told us immediately." Gray snorted and Lucy was thankful for his common sense. She waited for Natsu to start throwing a tantrum when he sighed in defeat. Wait defeat? Natsu? She must be more out of it than she thought.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean you're right, ice brain." Gray snorted again but surprisingly didn't react to the insult. Did she wake up in a parallel world?

Fingers touched her forehead and before she could react they stroked her hair back tenderly. Tenderly? Lucy decided that she should wake up from lalaland now.

"Come on Luce. Open your weird eyes. Please?" Natsu pleaded and Lucy suddenly realized that those were his fingers in her hair.

… Oh god was she blushing?

Her face is definitely on fire again. Better wake up before they panicked.

Lucy groaned. Loudly.

"Hey, she's waking up!" Natsu yelled.

Her eyes were so heavy. With tremendous strength, Lucy opened them to a crack, wincing from the harsh light of morning. She groaned again and opened them properly, seeing Natsu close to her head, Erza in the background, Gray on a chair to her side and Happy flying above her.

"Hey guys." She winced at the croak her voice made.

"I'll get water!" Natsu and Happy shouted, suddenly vanishing to the kitchen. Gray sighed while Erza hurried to Lucy's side to help her sit up in the bed. The ice mage quickly created another ice cube.

"Here." he popped it into Lucy's mouth, Lucy nearly choking on it.

"Ack- er- thanks Gray."

"No problem." he grinned at her before standing. "I better go. Let the guild know your alive." He ruffled her hair and nodded at Erza before leaving.

"How long was I out." Lucy managed to say with her tongue wrapped around the melting ice. So soothing for her sore throat.

"Two days. The guild has been very worried."

"I can imagine." Lucy coughed. Then Natsu and Happy were instantly at her side, making her jump and go into another round of coughing because the ice had caught in her throat in surprise. Her eyes were watering but even she could see Erza glaring at Natsu and the dragonslayer cowering behind the chair Gray had been in.

"Here's your water Lucy." Happy handed her the glass with all four paws, wings fluttering frantically. She thanked him and took several long gulps.

"Are you okay now Lucy?" She looked up and all eyes were on her.

"I'm okay now. No need to worry." She yawned though. No matter how much you sleep, your body always craves for more. Natsu grinned, canines showing.

"That's great! We'll go on that mission tomorrow!"

"The mission!" She frowned, feeling sudden guilt "I'm sorry I caused so much- hpmh!"

"Don't say it." Natsu gave her a firm look as his hand covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Erza, who looked like she was about to interrupt Lucy as well (though not the way Natsu did), nodded, a rare smile making her that much more beautiful. "You keep trying to say sorry Lucy. It's not your fault you were ill! We're nakama! We don't need permission, thanks or apologises!"

He removed his hand and leaned closer until their foreheads were mere inches apart. With intense eyes that burned into hers and did funny things to her gut, his grin widened until it seemed to her the sun was beaming at her with conviction and promises. "We'd do anything for you, Luce. No matter what. We'll always be there." Lucy answering smile was all they needed to know that she would be ok.

"Thank you. You're right. For once." He laughed, eyes still on hers. The teasing is familiar and _them _and suddenly all thoughts of her frightening dream and her unexplained collapse flew out of her head.

Natsu attention was drawn to her face. She looked pale and very tired, hair in a mess and makeup smeared. She would throw a fit if she knew he reflected with amusement. But that smile, that glimmer in her brown eyes, that was the Lucy he knew. For the first time in what felt like a long time, Natsu felt at ease knowing that his nakama was alright. Until he had to eventually leave to go back to the guild, he was content to hang out with her, make sure she didn't disappear on him. He'd do it for any of his friends.

… Were her eyes always this dark and pretty?

"Natsu I think you should go back to the guild, you too Happy. I can take care of Lucy." Erza said, interrupting Natsu and Lucy's weird eye contact that had made both Happy and Erza suddenly uncomfortable.

As if intruding on an intimate moment between lovers.

"Right! Feel better for tomorrow Lucy! And take the soup, I made it myself!" Natsu yelled happily, haven been broken from the spell he and Lucy had fallen into for several seconds. Lucy eyed the sudden appearance of the bowl with the steaming liquid that was set on a tray she didn't even know she had.

"Thanks Natsu… I didn't know you could cook." It was really hard to keep the smile going. Especially with Erza pantomiming someone being poisoned, sticking her tongue out and 'dying' behind the man's back. Natsu laughed, naively thinking that Lucy's wariness was anticipation for the meal and vaulted out of her window. Happy waved and started to fly out the window until a thought struck him.

Instantly, Happy's blue fur was in her face as the cat hugged her neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We were all really scared, especially Natsu but he's not going to admit it." He pulled away and grinned when Lucy smiled fondly and patted his head. "See you two later!" with that he flew out of the window after Natsu.

"You know, I swear everyone think's I'm dying or something." Lucy mused. Erza grimaced, getting up and throwing Natsu's kindly made soup into the bin, ignoring how the liquid burned a hole through the plastic.

"You were struck so suddenly, we were half convinced that the guild was under attack." The ex-quip mage said, settling down beside Lucy. "What happened Lucy? Mirajane said you felt tired…"

"I don't know. I had a head ache, I think. Then when we were about to go on the mission, my stomach felt like it was in agony, the pain in my head worsened and I blacked out. That's all I can remember."

"Interesting. You've no idea why you felt like that?"

"None at all."

"Do you think you could have caught it at your fathers house?" Lucy frowned.

"I don't think so, I rarely get ill in the spring and the new staff are very conscious with hygiene… Why are you interrogating me?"

Erza blinked "Are my questions coming across as an interrogation?"

"Why are you being so formal? And don't dodge the question!"

Erza sighed. "I am asking you these because I need to know whether this could happen again. You're needed on these missions- and don't say otherwise!" She snapped just as Lucy was about to open her mouth to argue. "You have different strengths Lucy that are as important as Natsu, Gray and mine's more obvious brute strength. Never doubt that."

Lucy pouted, slightly chastised. "How do you know I wasn't going to say something else?" She said, knowing full well how childish she sounded. Erza laughed and shook her head.

"Because despite your bravery, you are still that lonely girl that ran away from her expensive life to find happiness. You should be more proud of yourself Lucy." Erza smiled at Lucy's blush, taking the blonde's hand in hers in a friendly gesture. "I know we all are."

Lucy smiled, her cheeks still pink, and giggled her thanks. However inwardly Erza frowned. There was just something not sitting right with her. First Lucy's illness. Then the guild master was acting secretive and weird and not to mention there was an increase in S-class missions with more and more active dark guilds…

"I have to go, I'll send Levy or someone over to look after you." Erza stood. She would deal with these issues at the guild she decided, turning to leave Lucy's apartment.

"Seven." Lucy said suddenly. Erza whipped around.

"What did you say?"

"I said ok." Lucy replied, confused by Erza sudden start. "Are you alright Erza?"

"I'm… fine, I was up all night." Erza said truthfully. She had been up all night talking to Wendy about Lucy. Wendy had tried to heal her but nothing had any effect. In fact Lucy had started to whimper and struggle, caught in a seemingly vicious nightmare and almost falling out of bed, alarming Natsu and the rest of the gang. Erza thought that at some point Lucy was in even more pain but on closer inspection there was nothing wrong with her, externally or internally. Wendy even said that she wasn't ill physically, just exhausted and mentally drained. And if she wasn't sick or in pain, Erza had to ask just what happened in the three weeks Lucy was gone.

Something was wrong with Lucy, Erza could feel it. Makarov might know but was keeping quiet about it. And if he was, so would Erza, but she was going to keep a closer eye on things.

While Erza was stuck in her thoughts, Lucy frowned at the worry line between the ex-quip mage's eyes, realizing just then how tired and worried Erza looked. "You shouldn't do that for m-"

"Do I have to start hitting you like Natsu and Gray until you start listening to us?" Erza interrupted with a warning. Lucy laughed nervously, shrinking in her cotton covers. Erza smirked in triumph. But the worry didn't leave her eyes completely.

"Farewell Lucy."

"Thanks for everything Erza!" Lucy called. Erza waved back as she closed the door.

However on the walk back to the guild, Erza realized something important. Something crucial that would have alerted the whole guild just how dangerous the situation was. The loss of a guild mate wasn't the only thing that they should be concerned about, more like the absence of certain individuals who didn't even check or appear upon Lucy's collapse.

And with that her thoughts started to turn, the number seven a nagging presence at the back of her mind.

**Review pretty please. It'd be amazing if I actually get reviews when I'm away.**


	4. Request

**Hi! Chapter four is here as promised and I'd like to thank all those who favourited, reviewed and read. To the reviwers: ShiningStellar, aphrodite931, Fooster26, The Shojo Otaku Writer, Ice of the Kitsune's Fire, GeeX3, AvenJackel, MoonPalace, deets1, SyberSweetHeart and KaUiA, thank you all so much, you guys are amazing.**

**I'd like to thank aphrodite931 for the suggestions and critic, this chapter wouldn't have come out so well without your advice. **

**Keep reviewing people and I may have chapter five by next week. Depends how well that turns out. Again if they are any mistakes feel free to comment. Any suggestions and advice is also welcomed, I want this story to be well liked by everyone. Also just note, this chapter contains fluff and darkish themes.**

_Present_

_Lucy did not wake to white. _

_A black abyss greeted her when she refused to open her eyes. She was aware of everything that was going on around her but she just didn't _want _to open her eyes. How could she?_

_Because ignorance was truly bliss. _

_And when she opened her eyes, every time she awoke, everything would come back to her like a tidal wave and she _remembered.

_Why. How. And especially who. _

_She wanted to cry. Every time. Because she was alone. Afraid, confused, anxious of her fate…_

_Every wake was a struggle. _

_Only this time was worse._

_Because she could never drift away again. Could never fall asleep, could never find release and hope when she dreamt. When she dreamt, it was as if she was in Fairy Tail again, with her family and friends and everyone who cared about her. It was warmth and home and she longed for it desperately._

_But it could never be. She was trapped, forgotten and _alone_. _

_Fairy Tail could save her. If they still actually believed she was innocent… would they?_

_Would they… abandon her?_

_And that's why her heart broke for that loss, the dreams. _

_Because in them, she still had her friends. She hadn't betrayed them, which she didn't!_

_She almost didn't want them to find her. If they did… _

_Who would be left instead of the Lucy they knew? A shell? Or an insane maniac?_

_Because she would rather loose herself to the darkness…_

_Than loose her mind, body and magic to her captors. _

_Because yes;_

_Lucy Heartphilia wasn't dead. _

_She was a prisoner to a dark guild._

_A damsel in distress trapped in the dark who, more than ever, needed to be rescued by her sun. Her nakama. Her world._

_But how could they when she had apparently turned her back on them?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Three weeks before<span>_

"That mission sucked!" Natsu complained as Fairy Tails strongest team returned to the guild.

"Just because you didn't get to destroy everything building in the area, doesn't mean it was a bad mission." Lucy grumbled, for once happy that she managed to keep her portion of the reward money. However she had to agree, the mission wasn't one of her favourites.

"Aye!" Happy squeaked, a large fish in his mouth as he happily flew between the two. Erza was striding ahead, fondling the glittering dagger between her fingers.

"Although the rumour stating that this dagger held magic healing abilities was a hoax, this is a strong, sturdy weapon! Quite powerful." She said to no one in particular, eye's sparkling with approval over her new toy. Gray snorted, half distracted by a delighted Juvia. ("Juvia is very glad her Gray-sama is back! Did Gray-sama miss Juvia while he was gone?" "Yeah, I guess?")

"Lucy!" Mirajane called from the bar. "The Master wants to see you."

"Me?"

"And Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza."

Lucy stood by the bar, watching Mirajane idly clean the bar surface. "What for?" She asked, titling her head in confusion.

Mirajane shrugged. "Didn't say. Just to come to his office in fifteen minutes."

"Lucy! Sit down, sit down, you should rest!" Natsu told her, appearing at her side and, placing both hands on her shoulders, forced her down onto a seat. Lucy groaned and tired to struggle against his grip.

Again.

Throughout the mission they had all treated her like she was glass, more so than usual. Natsu was the worse, every time she got out of breath from climbing he would instantly fly into a panic and try to carry her, screaming that they had to take her to a hospital. Both Erza and Lucy would then pummel him to the brink of death. However they took more breaks than necessary which made Gray, Natsu and even Erza irritated from the lack of action. And no matter how many times Lucy would try to push herself or confront them, they would ignore her and tell her to save her strength. It was the most maddening mission of Lucy's life and frankly she was glad it ended so soon.

She vowed to take better care of her health. But that wasn't the main issue that bothered Lucy, it was that she had promised herself long ago that she was never going to be treated like a lady ever again when she left Heartfilia manor and now after all this time that's exactly how she had felt. Like a stupid princess who needed to be pampered. Lucy saw it as a pathetic attitude for a powerful mage.

"Natsu you idiot, how many times do I have to tell you _I'm fine!_"

"You can never be sure!" He replied hotly. Lucy was about to scream in frustration, veins popping out of her head and steam flowing from her ears already when Mirajane giggled.

"It's so nice how caring you are, Natsu." She said with a wink. Lucy sent Mirajane a dark look that would have put Happy off fish for the rest of his life.

"Don't know why she's being so moody, we're only trying to help and she just yells at us." Natsu grumbled. Lucy's hands balled into a fist, temper close to snapping. Mirajane stayed silent, more aware of Lucy's feelings than Natsu at this present moment. She quickly lifted some glasses before Lucy could break them.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me!" Lucy snarled, Natsu looked startled by her sudden venom. "You've just been treating me like I'm a heiress for the past few days."

"You kind of were an heiress." Natsu said, as if it were obvious and not something that would only provoke Lucy's wrath more.

"BUT I DON'T LIKE TO BE TREATED AS ONE! THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS I LEFT HOME YOU ASS!" Lucy roared, the shear force of her rage sent Natsu flying into a wall at the far side of the guild, a huge lump forming at the back of his head as he slammed it hard against the wooden surface, attracting the attention of the whole guild. Happy instantly cried out and flew to his unconscious partner, sending Lucy a fearful look. The whole guild turned their heads back, not wanting to meet the angry stellar spirit mage's gaze.

Feeling remorse, Lucy left the guild, almost punching the doors closed to let off some steam.

Mirajane sighed and shook her head. "They will never get together at this rate!" She wailed. Elfman rose his eyes at his sister.

"I think Natsu would seem very unmanly if he were together with Lucy, it's not manly for a man to be beaten up by his girlfriend everyday." he mused. The people around him nodded in wide eyed agreement.

* * *

><p>Lucy huffed as she plonked herself down on the parapet by the river's edge, ignoring cries to watch her step. The street was empty and Lucy was glad for it as it meant she got peace and quiet. Sighing again, she placed her elbows on her knees and held her head up in her hands, significantly calmed down since her outburst.<p>

"I shouldn't have yelled at him like that… god I must have sounded like such a spoilt brat! What sort of person does that make me… He didn't know any better… he just makes me so mad!" She murmured dejectedly. What had even processed her to call that life she had left behind her _home_? Natsu was sure to get the wrong impression. But he infuriated her so much sometimes she wasn't aware of what she said before it was too late. "Hot head." she sighed again, though with less heat and more resigned. She would apologize to him later.

She removed a hand and let her fingers travel to her keys, touching the cool metal surface to make sure they were there. She hadn't called any of her spirits out in days.

No weeks.

She was almost afraid of their reactions since she lost them, some stellar spirit mage she was if her spirits wouldn't talk to her. She had tried to use Horologium on the mission but Natsu and the others were adamant that she take in as much fresh air as possible. Note that they had to find that dagger in a dark, slimy, _smelly_ swamp. No wonder the reward money was so high. And why Erza had demanded that the dagger was part of the payment, since her armour was now ruined from mud and slime.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she summoned Plue, white light lighting up the street momentarily before dying as quickly as it appeared.

"Hey Plue." Lucy smiled happily, feeling warmth in her chest for her 'pet' But when Plue heard her voice it squeaked and tried to jump away from her.

"Pun! Punpun, pun, pun!"

"Plue, what's wrong?" Startled, Lucy quickly lifted it into her arms but Plue only struggled in her grasp, seeming desperate to get away from Lucy, sweating bullets as it beat it's tiny fists against her arms. "What's gotten into you?" Plue glanced at her face and froze for a second, staring at her with widened eyes. Lucy was now shocked to see tears starting to form in the little spirit's eyes, it looked absolutely petrified. "It's ok, I'm here." She whispered soothingly, hugging it tightly although she had no idea whether her words would work. Some sort of understanding past through Plue's mind and it settled in her arms suddenly, trembling more violently than usual.

For five minutes Plue sat in her arms, calm except for it's continued silent crying, quickly wiping tears away if it thought Lucy was looking. Lucy already knew and was panicking. Had she done something wrong? Was Plue upset that she had abandoned it, by not calling it out for weeks or because by leaving it's key in such a dangerous place, anyone could have snatched it or the other spirits. Had she failed as a spirit mage?

"It's okay. I promise I won't leave you again." She swore, unable to come up with anything else.

"P-pun.."

Lucy pulled the spirit closer. What was wrong with Plue? A thought struck her. Could Plue be ill? Could her collapse several days ago have affected her spirit's health? So many things, where happening to her… What was going on?

"LUCY!"

She jumped and Plue shrieked, fighting once more to get out of her arms.

"Plue, calm down, it's only Natsu!" Lucy cried, tightening her grip desperately.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Asked Natsu, who had turned a corner and spotted her and was now running to her side.

"It's Plue, its been acting strangely- hey!" Plue had managed to break free and had leapt onto Natsu, bursting into fresh tears and wailing. Natsu looked surprised, but held the sobbing spirit to his chest.

"Plue?"

"Maybe you should return him to the spirit world, Luce." said Natsu cautiously, frowning and looking uncommonly serious.

Lucy gasped and fumbled with her keys, berating herself for not thinking of it earlier. Plue would feel better among the other spirits and she could ask Loki how he was later. "Close gate!" the sobbing Plue disappeared, the key reappearing in Lucy's hand. She cradled it to her chest. "Please be okay Plue." She whispered, worriedly. After and moment she looked up and Natsu was regarding her with an unreadable expression.

"Hey."

"Hi."

It felt awkward, only ten minutes ago they had been in a full blown argument and she had left him unconscious and buried two feet into the guild wall, so Natsu quickly sat down beside her and Lucy turned so her feet weren't curled under her and were stretched out and dangling over the wall. They stayed like that for a minute.

"I'm sor-" they said at the same time, then blushed and looked in opposite directions.

"So um…" Natsu said after a long pause, needing to voice the question that had been heavy on his mind. "You… do you plan on leaving Fairy Tail? I was only asking because-" Natsu quickly added, seeing Lucy's shocked face "well… what you said… about feeling like we treated you as a heiress and that you left your old man because of that… I can stop, I swear! I wont bother you again, heck I'll stay away from your apartment and I wont eat your food, well sometimes, and I'll try to be more serious and-"

"Natsu!" Lucy grabbed his face, thumbs pressing on his lips to stop him from rambling. "What are you talking about? I'm never going to leave Fairy Tail!"

"You're not?" He tried to say around her thumbs, feeling some small bubble of hope. He had worked himself up all the time he had been trying to find her, could he really be as bad as her bastard of a father? The mere notion made him sick. He had cynically thought that since he was the one who dragged her to Fairy Tail, it would only be fitting if he pushed her away. But she was staying… his heart felt like it would burst from happiness.

"No you idiot!" She gave him a bright smile "Yes you've been over protective but that wont drive me away! You've just got to let me have my space instead of chasing me around like a hungry leech." Natsu eyes widened in slight horror, his over active imagination easily picturing it.

"So you're staying, Lucy, forever?" he stated for clarification, unable to come up with anything else. Or maybe he just liked the thought of Lucy and _forever_ in the same sentence.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away, ignoring the slight tingle that had erupted at the tips of her thumbs.

"You block head." She sighed, rolling her eyes and smiling when he gave her a sheepish grin. She spotted the rather large lump at the side of his head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She added guiltily but he instantly waved a hand in the air, as if clearing a bad smell.

"S'all good." He said, his familiar grin stretching over his face. "I guess I'm sorry too."

"You guess?" She raised an eyebrow. He laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"You're such a weirdo Luce." he said affectionately. Lucy pouted, feeling a slight blush painting her cheeks from his proximity, his head then resting on top of hers, looking for all the world like lovers and less like best friends.

_Sometimes_, Lucy thought, _it's nice to believe in imagination rather than reality_.

This idea came out of the blue. Since when did she start to consider Natsu as… more… than her friend? Since when did her heart race every time he neared her, since when did her cheeks blush when he touched her?

Since when did he become her constant, her earth that held both feet firmly on the ground? Since when did he become the one person she would go to with her problems, the one person whom she treasured that little bit more than her other guild mates? The one that made her smile one minute and fly into a temper every other? When did she become so _moody _with him?

Lucy sat, tucked in his arm, and wondered, her heart thundering erratically with every inhale of his smooth, muscular chest…

Was it possible that she was falling for Natsu Dragoneel?

* * *

><p>"Are we all here? Good, ah, Lucy, I'm glad to see you up and about, I was worried. I'm sorry Polyusica couldn't have helped, she is away on business. But I'm glad you're okay now, Wendy must have worked hard. Now listen up, I won't repeat myself, this is very important and we musn't waste time." Makarov released a breath, done with dispensing pleasantries. It was important that Polyusica's current absence was explained without suspicion.<p>

What would come next would be a vital turning point that could change all the lives in this room. This was the moment.

The moment he could finally get some answers.

"I need your team to go on an S-class mission. You will leave tomorrow."

Silence. Then…

"YOU WHAT?" Natsu yelled incredulously. They were in a separate room from the dining hall. Makarov's study was a Spartan styled space, the bare necessities, with only a desk, several chairs and one filing cabinet for missions. One lone door stood at the left of the room, leading who knows where. Makarov was standing by the only window in the room, albeit it was a large one that ensured a lot of light was streaming through the glass every day.

Erza was leaning against the wall to the left, shooting Natsu a glare for his disrespect. Gray, unaware he was missing his shirt, was sprawled on one of the chairs, Lucy sitting properly in another and sighing in annoyance. Natsu was gawking at Makarov in disbelief, hardly able to absorb what the guild master had just said. Happy was sitting on a desk in front of Lucy, eyeing her to make sure she wasn't going to fall over or something. While Natsu promised that he wouldn't bug her anymore, Happy had made no such promise and was acting as the official protector/nurse for both Natsu and himself.

Lucy wouldn't be surprised if Natsu put Happy up to it, even less surprised if bribery was involved.

"When I said I wasn't going to repeat myself, I actually meant that Natsu." The old man sighed in irritation.

"Yeah but it's just so hard to believe…" Natsu chuckled weakly. Everyone in the room growled.

"I'd have thought, with all the complaining and trouble (not to mention lose me a lot of money) you create about getting tiresome missions, that you'd jump at the chance at taking an S-class mission." Makarov stated dryly, turning to the room.

"He will accept, don't doubt that Guild master." spoke Erza, sending Natsu a dark look that he instantly quailed to. "But why now? None of them, except myself, are S-class mages, why change your mind now?"

"I need you all specifically for this mission." He replied grimly. Lucy frowned.

"But why? It will be dangerous for us. How can we do anything?" Makarov gaze fell on her and stayed for several seconds, making Lucy shift in her chair uncomfortably. She felt like she was under her old tutor's gaze, stern and disapproving.

"Hey, old man, she asked you a question." Gray frowned. Makarov glanced at him then launched into the details of the mission.

"Shirotsume Town is in an uproar. Several months ago a new project was set up, creating doppelgangers to work in the mines to increase the towns profit and because there are frequent gas leaks that could destroy the caves at any moment, or even poison the villagers. Over night their population doubled with these doppelgangers. However, only a week ago the doppelgangers have become mutinous, developing their own minds instead of being meek and obedient slaves. They have begun to attack the locals. Your job is to find out what's happening in that town and why these doppelgangers are acting so violently, and why now."

"Hold on." Natsu said, holding up his hand after Makarov was finished his rather long winded explanation. "We just have to fight these weak doppel-whasits and do some spy work? How the hell is that an S-class mission?"

Makarov closed his eyes. "The doppelgangers are killing their real counterparts. And eating their flesh."

"Oh my." Lucy gasped, hand at her mouth, feeling nauseous. The others faces, not as green as Lucy's, were drawn into a grim frown.

"Also, because of prolonged exposure of poisonous gases in the caves, their bodies have absorbed the gases and are releasing toxins into the air, we don't know whether it's accidental or on purpose, which only increases the risk. Anyone could fall dead at anytime. Finally there is no way to tell the difference between doppelganger and human, the doppelgangers look exactly the same and even act the same as the real thing."

"How were the townspeople suppose to tell each other apart? It's be weird for the families wouldn't it?" Happy piped up.

"I'm not sure. When you get to Shirotsume you have to contact this man," he pushed a rather thin file to Erza "Brodsky. And don't make contact with Duke Everlue, he mustn't know what Fairy tail are up to." Makarov lifted more documents from the desk and handed them to Erza, who took them all and shoved them unceremoniously into a bag slung over her shoulder. She nodded her thanks and Gray and Lucy jumped from their chairs, preparing to leave. "One more thing." He added as Natsu opened the door. "Because of the high risk of this mission, I have decided to add another mage to your team for the time being. He will be an very useful asset to your mission, and I will not tolerate disagreements."

Everyone exchanged puzzled looks. Except for Natsu.

"Well tell us who he is gramps so we can get going already!" He yelled, punching a fist in the air and eager to spilt the briefing. Makarov, to the other's surprise, grinned and whistled.

"Come on out, they are so eager to work with you." He called mockingly, whistling again.

"Jeez I heard you the first time! And stop that fucking whistling, I'm not a dog!" Gajeel growled, emerging from the door at the left, tall and intimidating as ever. "What are you worms looking at?"

* * *

><p><em>Would she forever be forced to shut her eyes from the world?<em>

_Would she forever remain in this nightmare?_

_Would she-_

"_Wake up sleepy head." Came the voice she had come to dread. "It seems our plan has to be moved forward much more quickly than anticipated. You can blame your guild for that."_

_Would her screams and pleas ever be heard?_

_Lucy opened her eyes._

_To awareness and white. A white hospital room with a Dark Guild sign on the wall before her, an image that would imprint itself onto her mind for many months and years._

_She preferred the black. The unknown was far better than the dread and terror._

"_Now hold still."_

* * *

><p>"Lucy!"<p>

Mirajane was standing at the bar, waving the blonde over. Lucy glanced at the others, who were busy preparing for the mission they were just about to depart on and decided that five minutes wouldn't hurt.

"What is it Mirajane?"

"Oh Fried's gone on a mission and I'm feeling lonely, so I just wanted to see you and your team off." Mirajane beamed. Lucy sweat dropped. _She could have come out from the bar and said goodbye, rather than yelling at me to come over…_

"That's right I haven't seen him or Bixlow and Evergreen in a while. Come to think of it, a lot of strong mages have been away on missions…" Lucy mused. Mirajane laughed, sounding almost nervous to Lucy.

"I'm sure they'll be here when you get back! Don't forget to take care of yourself Lucy!"

"I will." Lucy smiled. Then a card was shoved in her face.

"Want a prediction?" Cana slurred, grinning as she nursed a bottle of whiskey, slightly unsteady on her feet.

"Oh, I'd love to but I really need to go now." Lucy replied with regret. Cana shrugged.

"Just take three cards and I'll tell you when you come back" She said, as if it were no deal. Lucy frowned, wondering how Cana would see let alone remember which cards she would pick up in her drunken state.

"Ooo~ I'd love to see Lucy's prediction! Maybe there'll be romance! A wedding even!" Mirajane exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright." Lucy agreed, nervous of Mirajane's strange excitement. Cana grinned and grabbed her deck, tossing the cards one handed into one long arc. Lucy paused for a moment before pulling out three, not turning them over and placing them onto the wood of the bar.

"Thanks very much." Cana hiccupped, before her head slammed onto the surface.

"Cana!" Lucy shrieked.

"It's okay Lucy! Cana will look at the cards when she wakes up." Mirajane said cheerfully, pouring out a drink for a guild member. _It's hardly the cards I'm worried about. Poor Cana, her head will be in agony when she wakes up._ Lucy thought, wincing to herself.

"Hey Lucy, come on, we're going! What's keeping you?" Natsu yelled.

"Coming!" She called back. "See you again Mira-chan."

"Be careful!" Mirajane shouted. Lucy grinned and waved as she hurried after Team Natsu.

"We will Mirajane." Erza shouted.

"Count on us!" Natsu yelled. "Yahoo, an s-class mission! With permission!"

"Fire brain."

"What was that popsicle?"

"Come on you guys, we're not even on the train!"

"Aye!"

"Why did I agree to go on this mission with these morons?"

"I hope everything will be okay." Mirajane murmured. Cana lifted her head from the table, suddenly not acting as drunk as she was five minutes ago.

"We'll know when we read these cards."

"It feels so wrong tricking Lucy like that."

"Guild masters orders, you know that." Cana said as she turned over the cards. Mirajane stared at the closing guild doors, a frown marring her beautiful features. It wasn't until Cana gasped that she looked away, staring enquiringly at the other female.

"What is it?"

Cana ignored her, turning her head until her eyes caught that of the watching guild master. The old man narrowed his eyes, demanding both silence and an explanation of her findings.

"Just what are you playing at old man?" Cana wondered out loud. Mirajane glanced at them both in confusion before her eyes caught sight of the cards, face turning whiter than her hair when she saw their contents.

"Lucy… please, please be careful. For all of us."

* * *

><p><em>Natsu… someone… anyone… please…<em>

"_I'll make it worse for you if you don't."_

_Save me. _

And the whole prison was awoken by the girl's screams.

**I will probably revisit the present at a later chapter, for now you need to be caught up with the next chapters. **

**Review pretty please!**


	5. Seven worries

**The longest chapter so far! Sorry you had to wait but i've been sitting here twiddling my thumbs and thinking about when exactly I should post this... Please enjoy and I thank all those who reviewed, favourited and read the story, seriously the response I got from the last chapter was mindblowing, I love you all for it and hope this one will get as much if not more! Some news now, this will be the last update in a while. I'm away on holiday for three weeks and that means I will be denied the internet for that period of time. Also when I get back I have to start thinking about University and my _Last_ year of high school. Hopefully I will get more writing done, but for now I will be editing past chapters this next week until I go on holiday, to get any mistakes or mishaps that I may have missed.**

**Anyway- please _review_ lots, it's be awesome to come back to a well liked chapter. Any questions or theories, you know the drill- PM me or review! No flames please.**

**5. Seven worries**

Summer was coming.

The sun was shining, the grass was full and lush, the sky was clear forget-me-not blue and the wind was neither too warm nor too cold on the abnormally hot day. Perfect conditions for a hike. Natsu was speeding ahead, delighted beyond words that the train was 'under repairs' (because the last time they went on a train Team Natsu managed to blow up three carriages and therefore they were temporarily banned until they fixed the platform and part of the railroad tracks) and subsequently they had to walk to Shirotsume, a trip that would usually take a four hour train ride became a day long adventure. Despite this 'good' omen the rest of the team weren't nearly as happy as Natsu and Happy were.

Lucy was wearing heels that were completely inappropriate for the journey, tripping and stumbling every other minute, completely absorbed within her own thoughts. Erza was becoming too hot within her heavy armour and Gray was having difficulty not removing his pants and jacket.

Gajeel was in a dark mood as it was quickly established that Erza was the leader and wouldn't allow him to travel on his own, he felt annoyed and uncomfortable every time the ice mage stripped, his fellow dragonslayer was pissing him off (the damn cat too) and the bunny girl's complaints were grating on his already frayed nerves.

Oh and his piercings? He felt like ripping the hot metal off his face and chewing them to pieces since it had been hours since he had his last meal. He was not enjoying his first mission with a team at all. And he missed Panther Lily. Makarov said that he needed Panther Lily at the guild and since the exsheed was a stickler for rules, he had acquiesced, much to Gajeel's irritation. He needed _someone_ to talk to besides these freaks. We wished certain blue-haired book worm was there... at least with her she actually acknowledged his presence with warmth. Granted she would probably have her head stuck in a book the whole time but still... Orders were orders...

It was mid afternoon when Lucy timidly decided that she needed to talk to someone to ease her troubled thoughts. "Erza?"

"Yes Lucy?" Lucy lengthened her strides so she was walking directly beside the ex-quip mage, leaving Gray and Gajeel to send each other threatening looks. Erza looked at the blonde curiously, who was staring ahead at the distant Natsu and Happy.

"I was just wondering… a lot of strong mages from Fairy Tail have been going on these missions within the last week or so. I… I know it shouldn't be something to worry about-" She said quickly at Erza's raised eyebrow "It could be nothing but I can't help but feel like… it's important. That something's happening that we don't know yet. I mean the guild master just sent us on an S-class mission, could he have done the same to the others?" Lucy's gaze flickered to Erza's several times, nervous of the red-heads answer and embarrassed for feeling paranoid. However Erza smirked at her, probably to ease her nerves, before sighing.

"You're a lot sharper than most would credit you for Lucy." The stellar mage wasn't too sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "You're right though. Something's going to happen. I can feel it." The comment was cryptic at best, mystifying at worst. Lucy frowned, about to open her mouth to ask another question when Erza beat her to it. "The Guild master doesn't know what's going on. I suspect he's been sending some of our mages to gather information. He's not telling me anything of the reports."

Erza noticeably frowned and her fingers balled into fists. Lucy knew that Erza would hate to be left out of the loop, especially when it concerned the future of the guild.

"Haven't you asked?"

"Many times." Erza growled with frustration.

"Well, maybe he wants to protect us. If it were that important, say life threatening, he would tell the whole guild wouldn't he?" Lucy said, confidently. She trusted her guild master and guild mates. Fairy Tail was strong and always prevailed no matter what. She couldn't doubt them now, even when Erza sent her a confusing and intense look and hesitated before answering.

"He would yes. Unless someone's life within the guild was already threatened."

Something icy washed over Lucy's spine. "What? You mean-"

"I don't know." Erza said before Lucy could start panicking. "It's just conjecture. Even I don't know what runs through that crazy old man's head." She turned her head and continued to march, Lucy struggling to catch up. "But what I do know is that we shouldn't let our guard down. It's imperative that we stay focused on the mission, no matter what. We can beat the information out of Master when we get back." She mashed her fists together in determination, emphasising her conviction and promises of pain in the future. Lucy felt slightly scared and slightly relieved that Erza was on their side. And secretly wished she had the red head's strength and loyalty.

_Everything's going to be fine, the mission _will _be a success despite the danger._ She thought. They were the strongest team of Fairy Tail and S-class mage Gajeel Redfox. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Happy called. The sun was starting to sink into the horizon, the temperature of the land simmered and the wind had picked up. The team were feeling more refreshed and slightly more energetic about their mission as tempers cooled and Gray and Gajeel started to talk.<p>

Amiably.

Wonders never cease Lucy thought. Those two had never even talked before to the extent of her knowledge and yet now they were having a lively chat about… actually she had no idea what they were talking about…

Lucy looked up when she heard his voice, nearly tripping over a rock as she did. "What is it Happy?" She said. The blue exsheed flew by her ear and handed her something.

"I found this and thought you'd like it, it matches your personality!" he smiled brightly, handing her a bright yellow flower and before she could thank him he had zoomed off. Lucy stared after him in surprise, touched by his thoughtful (yet suspiciously strange) kindness. She looked down and smiled at the flower, unaware of Happy's and the rest of the group's sudden attention to her reaction. Yellow was so cheerful she mused. Was Happy saying she was cheerful? Or sunny? Warm? What kind of flower was this anyway? It had no scent.

And then Lucy realized what plant it was, more specifically what _sort_ of plant.

It was a dandelion. A _weed _to be exact_._

"Happy? Just how exactly does a dandelion resemble me?" She asked sweetly, already feeling a bubble of rage brewing in her stomach, like a broth in a cauldron tended by witches.

"It's a weed." He said, as if saying _well duh!_

Yes, Lucy knew that. Lucy was also aware that the others, including _Erza_, were edging away from her with poorly concealed fear.

"Yes…?" She continued with suppressed fury.

"And you're a weed because weeds grow everywhere and wont go away even though you really want them to." Happy explained mischievously, his tongue sticking out becoming the cherry that topped the cake.

"… I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU, YOU FLEA BITTEN CAT!" She roared, before charging after him, the cat easily dodging her grasp as he flew out of reach, giggling.

"You're so weird Lu-chan~! Bet you can't catch me!"

"ARRRGH!"

Amidst Lucy's yells and Happy's taunts, Natsu grinned.

"What will Lucy say when she realises that Happy was only antagonizing her on purpose?" Gray asked Natsu dryly. Natsu laughed, threw his hands behind his head and kept walking.

"Don't want to know." He chuckled. "But it's great to see Lucy yell again. She's been so quiet and boring all day."

Erza smiled, silently agreeing with Natsu. Since before and after their discussion Lucy had been subdued and stuck within her own thoughts, complaining about her shoes was just her way of covering up her worries in front of Natsu, Gray and Erza.

Gajeel, who didn't know Lucy that well of course, had no idea what was going on.

"Saps." he coughed to himself.

_Whipped_ Gray thought as he watched Natsu watch Lucy. _Totally whipped._

"GET BACK HERE!" Happy had decided to fly to them and hide behind Erza- he was too chicken to hide behind Gajeel, at least with Erza he knew Lucy wouldn't hurt him. Much.

"Get the seven out from Erza's back!" Lucy growled, ready to pounce and tear Happy into several pieces. However Erza froze in place and stared at Lucy. The others also stopped and looked at Erza in question and surprise. The only two who didn't were Lucy, who was still seeing blue, and Gajeel, who scoffed at Lucy.

"That's creative." he sneered at her. The blonde rounded on the iron eater.

"What did you say?" She spluttered.

"Using seven as a swear word? Please princess, my grandmother is better than you at swearing."

"You've a dragon grandmother?" Natsu asked, flabbergasted. He was ignored.

"I didn't say seven." Lucy spat, a small sliver of confusion breaking through her vengeful quest.

"Yes you did."

Lucy almost lost her temper again. "No I seven didn't"

"You did it again."

"Shut up, I didn't!"

"Gajeel," Erza said suddenly "I don't think she's doing it on purpose."

"What d'ya mean?" Gajeel looked at her as if she were mad. "She wouldn't be saying it if she didn't mean it."

"Seven." Lucy growled, only this time it sounded forced and she was clenching her teeth. Her face looked pained and she was panting slightly. It looked like she was about to faint again.

Natsu instantly sped to her side. "Luce are you alright?"

"Seven!" She gasped and suddenly Natsu reeled back when a wild look crossed her pretty features.

"Luce, wha-" She lunged at him, grabbed his jacket and held on tightly, pressing her body close to his and started babbling nonsense.

"Five sevens! Numbers, dates, times- why are they doing this, why? Seven- I don't understand- why me?" She started to cry, tears rolling down her face like pearls and her expression was contorted in fear.

"My keys! Where are my keys? Why, why wont you listen? LISTEN TO ME! Why? Why? Why, why, why, why! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" She shrieked.

"Bloody hell she's snapped." Gajeel exclaimed, sounding half amazed, half shaken. Erza and Gray sent him a nasty look while Happy was staring at Lucy with something akin to horror. Natsu only had eyes on his deranged and terrified nakama

"Luce-""Natsu! Please, save me- please! I'm begging…" She cried out, her knees buckling and soon Natsu was the only thing holding her up, looking wildly at the others, pleading. Lucy was still whimpering and shrieking in his arms, completely insane and resembling a Banshee more and more with each passing second.

"What do I do?" He gasped, feeling totally out of his depth and cut off, left to swim for himself. Lucy was breaking down on him and he had no clue how to calm her down. What was he to do damn it?

Before anyone could answer, or even help, Lucy screamed, her voice ringing in their ears long after the cries stopped.

"What the-?" Natsu gasped when he saw tears rolling down her eyes.

"Help me" She sobbed out, heartbreakingly, her body hunching over as if she was trying to curl into a fetal position. "Someone come get me. Please… please. Natsu, come get me you stupid idiot. Please… help… me" She looked up and Natsu was terrified to see her eyes, usually so full of warmth and affection every time he looked into them, were utterly blank. It was a different Lucy than he was used to and Natsu had never been more afraid or alone in his life. This petrified girl in his arms was not the strong Lucy he knew. And he was so paralysed by his own shock that he couldn't offer the words that would comfort and reassure her that she was _safe_. From what they had no idea. She looked so lost and afraid…

It was breaking his heart and he didn't even know why.

"STOP IT!" She suddenly screamed and Natsu grabbed at her when she started to punch him, fighting against his hold desperately like a cornered animal, similar to how Plue had tried to escape her arms only the day before, he realized.

Before he could move, before anyone could speak another word, Lucy slumped forward, a dead weight in Natsu's arms.

Natsu then found the power to speak.

"LUCY!" he clutched her to him as his own legs buckled and hit the ground with her in his arms. His head spun furiously at Gray, who was shaking out the offending hand that had knocked Lucy unconscious.

"What else was I suppose to do? Stand by and watch her become more insane?" he snapped angrily at Natsu's accusing expression.

"Not hurting would have helped!"

"At least I did something instead of just standing there!"

"The fuck-"

"SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Erza roared, her glare fierce and her stance intimidating. "We'll play the blame game later, right now we need to set up camp and get Lucy somewhere safe."

"Will she be okay?" Happy said tearfully, Erza bent down and rubbed the cat's ears comfortingly.

"She'll be fine once we get her to a sheltered environment. Scout ahead and see what you can find, Happy."

"A-aye!" He sniffed, before taking off.

"Gajeel." She turned to him and he stood straighter, tearing his widened eyes away from Lucy and the glaring teenagers "Prepare your iron. Be ready to build a roof if it's possible."

"Yeah whatever." he grumbled, for once glad that Erza was in charge.

"Natsu, Gray… go cool off. I need you both with your heads screwed on when Happy comes back. We're on an S-class mission. We can't fail now, not when one of us is incapacitated." Natsu and Gray broke their glares from each other, instead focusing their anger on a rock or a tree.

Natsu had yet to let go of Lucy.

Erza sighed and bent down by Lucy and Natsu, reaching out a hand and smoothing her friends hair from her face. Taking her glove off with her teeth, she checked the blonde's temperature. It was rather high, not as high as last time but…

_Oh Lucy, never mind the guild and the secret missions, what's happening to _you_?_

* * *

><p>"We mustn't tell Lucy." Erza stated later when Natsu had set fire to the pile of logs.<p>

"The hell we aren't!" Predictably Natsu was against this, leaping up and standing in determination. The rest of the group didn't move from their places, Happy at his feet, Erza on a fallen log with Gray behind her and Gajeel on a tree stump, close to a newly made shelter of sorts that held the slumbering Lucy.

"Natsu think logically."

"I am. Nakama don't keep secrets from each other, if Lucy knows the sooner we can all figure out what's wrong with her." Natsu clenched his fist and raised it, those who knew him best understanding that it was him showing his unbreakable determination and conviction.

Nakama was more than just a word for Fairy Tail.

"I agree with Natsu." spoke Gray from his seat, holding out a cup of ice over the fire and trying to melt it. Everyone spun around and stared in shock, even Natsu's jaw was hanging at the ground. "I know, I sound crazy and I'm not a hundred percent that it's the right thing to do- but Lucy will get freaked out about this. If we keep lying to her she will start lying to us, maybe the next time she has an 'episode' she would hide it from us and we would get nowhere. Karma is a bitch that way." _Eloquently put_. Erza thought dryly. But none of them could deny that logic.

Happy wasn't so sure "But she _will _worry. If we tell her there's no way we'll be able to do anything about it until after the mission. We're dealing with _cannibals_! Flesh-eaters!" He frowned and crossed his tiny paws on his chest "I don't want to be made into a cat pie! If Lucy was distracted, it'd be easier for her to make a mistake, and we all know we'd rush in to save her. Without fail."

"Heh, I wouldn't." Gajeel sneered.

Gray wasn't fooled. "You would if Levy found out you let her best friend die." he snapped. Gajeel slouched, scowling as he privately acquiesced.

Meanwhile Natsu was having trouble with Happy's new found allegiance.

"Happy you traitor!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the cat and trying hard not to show how betrayed he felt, however fleetingly.

Happy looked up at his life long friend, sorrow making him seem younger and much more fragile to the dragonslayer "It's the truth Natsu. I don't like it either, Lucy is my friend. But… this is a really dangerous mission and we can't lose anyone, not even Lucy."

"Quite right happy" Erza, leaned over and patted the cats head, certainly not for the last time. Happy was clearly distraught about choosing between Lucy and protecting everyone. They all were but that was the reality of the world they lived in.

Natsu's eye's fixed on Erza "You! You brainwashed Happy!" He yelled, his finger moving to point at Erza, forgiving Happy but still needing something or someone to blame.

"Shut. Up. Natsu." growled Erza, fed up with Natsu's childishness. "You'll wake Lucy."

Natsu flinched, the blonde mage a sore spot at the present moment, and spun around, catching her faint groans and rustle of sheets as she tossed around in her sleep.

_Luce…_

Natsu wasn't aware that he was the only one watching her. "She smells weird." Gajeel spoke, voicing something that had been troubling him all day. Although maybe now wasn't the best time to bring it up…

"What did you say?" Natsu snapped. Gajeel snorted.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"She smells fine, she smells like Lucy" He growled, glaring at him.

"But Natsu" Happy asked, suddenly remembering "didn't you say on the day she got back from her father that she smelt weird?"

"She said it was from spring cleaning!" Natsu retorted hotly but he was too quick to defend.

"That's a load of bullshit if you ask me."

"Well who asked you!" Natsu whirled back to glare dangerously at Gajeel. Gajeel stood, his body tensing and eagerly awaiting a fight.

"Calm down Natsu!" Erza tried again in vain.

"No I fucking wont, why does he get to say these things, he doesn't know anything!" Natsu roared, his fists igniting.

"Natsu! I want to ask Gajeel a question before you do something stupid that will get us all killed!" Erza barked, slightly glad that Natsu's bewildered look distracted him long enough for his flamed hands to go out. "That's better… Gajeel, what does Lucy smell like exactly?"

Gajeel folded his arms and frowned, casually sniffing the air for conformation. "Hard to tell. Sort of like her but… weird. Not good weird, bad weird."

_That's useful._ Happy and Gray mentally sweat dropped.

Erza nodded before preparing herself to ask the important question. "Is it… does it smell like an illness?"

Gajeel shrugged, his brow seeming permanently set in a frown. Happy, gasped and turned to Gajeel.

"Lucy ill? As in cancer?" Gray and Erza exchanged looks, dread settling heavy in their stomachs at the awful possibility. The thought had been visited before but since this was the second time it happened…

However Natsu was able to banish their fears by shaking his head furiously the denial, not trusting himself to speak. They all sighed in relief.

"No, I know cancer, she doesn't smell like that. Nah it's too sweet for a terminal illness, but sour enough to be poison." Gajeel stated, able to give them at least that. Dragonslayer's sense of smell wasn't something to be easily blown off.

"Poison?" Happy gasped, slumping his body against the log that he and Natsu shared.

"Who would want to poison _Lucy_?" Natsu said incredulously, the idea ridiculous to everyone present.

"She was the heiress of Heartphilia Rail, flame breath." Gray then said bitterly. "Kill the heir, inherit the _massive_ fortune on her head."

"But Lucy's dad's poor now. No one could inherit anything, even if they tried." Erza explained, her head starting to hurt with all these accusations and theories.

"Then why did she go back to him for three weeks?" Happy said, again bringing them all back to the topic that had marked the beginning of the mysterious happenings of Lucy Heartphilia.

No one, who was in the original Team Natsu, could answer the cat. Erza didn't meet anyone's eyes, something Natsu and Gray caught onto immediately. Natsu felt a pang of hurt- _does Erza know?_ The thought that Lucy had told Erza yet not him, her best friend, was deeply vexing to him.

Had Lucy already _lied, _to _him_…?

Luckily, Gajeel spoke up before Natsu could think any more of the subject. The last thing he needed was to doubt his friendship with _Lucy_ of all people…

"Wait, hold on. You mean to say you morons don't know why bunny girl disappeared for three weeks? What sort of nakama are you?" he scoffed, glaring at the rest of the group.

In other circumstances, Team Natsu and the rest of the guild would have been proud that Gajeel was acting as the loyal nakama. But in this case, this only served to raise several hackles in an already tense conversation.

Natsu, lunged forward grabbing Gajeel's shirt and slammed him against a nearby tree, fists bursting alight with orange flames and only centimetres away from Gajeel's face. Erza, Gray and Happy lept to their feet, Erza already drawing her sword to dispel the situation. To Gajeel's credit, he didn't look startled by Natsu's enraged actions, even less by the menacing look that had settled over the fire dragon's face. Natsu look almost insane.

"Shut up you bastard." he snarled, frightening Happy and causing him to decide that the log was a safer place to be. He wanted to defend Natsu and their honour too, except no one- friend or foe- would dare cross paths with Natsu when we was in this state. "Don't think for one second that just because we're nakama now, doesn't mean I wont kill you."

Gray, Happy and Erza would later deny it (after all it _wasn't_ Natsu's character) but they actually believed him.

"Go ahead. Try it, Salamander." Gajeel sneered. Natsu's face, if possible, darkened.

Just how deep did Natsu's feelings for Lucy go exactly? Would they possibly pose a threat to the mission… Erza had to wonder whether having a loose canon on their team, who would violently defend their honour outright, was really such a good idea. If it came down to it, if this scene ever happened again, she would have to regrettably stop him, regardless of her fondness and childhood attachments.

Natsu suddenly snarled as he felt the cold steel of Erza's sword press on his neck. Her cold gaze, directed at his head, penetrated the red haze that was starting to affect his mind the longer he saw Gajeel's smirking expression.

"Natsu, I won't ask you to calm down again." Erza spoke quietly, her cold, deadly voice making even Gajeel shiver. "Release him or I will force you to abandon the mission. You will depart for the guild immediately and without question… and without Lucy. I wont hesitate in making this decision. So drop him."

_Without Lucy… _Those words clamoured in his head, a constant noise that threatened to deafen him. Leaving Lucy… and what about Happy? Would he stay to protect Lucy (which was what Natsu wanted) or follow him to the guild? He didn't want to leave either of them…

Without them by his side, what sort of a person would that make him?

It took a while but eventually Natsu lowered his arm and released his hold on Gajeel's shirt, Erza's sword forcing him to back away several feet from the iron dragon. Gajeel meanwhile stood straighter, working out the kinks that had developed in his back from being smashed against the tree. He pretended that he didn't see Erza's glare that said quite clearly: _don't provoke him again or I _will_ run you through with my sword._

"Fine." Natsu growled finally, his hand noticeably cooler and head more collected. "We wont tell Lucy that she's going insane." His tone turned bitter "We'll hide things and keep secrets from her." He glanced to the ground and angrily kicked a pebble. Erza was just relieved that she had gotten Natsu to calm down. Even Happy was starting to edge forwards to sit on Natsu's shoulder, albeit he looked like he was about to be fed to a hungry and irritable lion. She and Gajeel sat down.

"But" Natsu suddenly looked up. "If she finds out, and I know she will 'cause she's smart like that, you better hope she doesn't come after you, because she would rip you lot to pieces and I wouldn't think twice in helping her." He finished by punching his fists together, acting more like the block head he was and less like the avenger he could sometimes be. Gray sighed in relief and sat back down, glad for the diffused tension.

"We don't doubt that." he muttered, dispelling any lasting black moods with his sarcastic wit.

"Understood Natsu… Thank you." said Erza, feeling drained. She made her way to the log and fell in exhaustion. It had been a long, hard walk to a long, emotional day.

But seemingly Natsu wasn't about to let go of the bone like the stubborn dog he was. "It's for the best of the guild." he said bitterly.

However before another argument could erupt, Gajeel stepped in.

"If there was anything we could do now, what good will it do her? Protect her and make her think she's safe? Or terrify her and make her fret about herself and everyone else to _death_?"

Natsu winced, Gajeel's words hitting home like a sledge hammer.

"You've got a lot to learn about being an S-class mage, hot head." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Think of this as lesson one; shit happens. You've got to think about the mission first and help other's crappy problems later. Normally, I _would_ spill the beans, I mean how else will bunny girl get stronger if you lot keep coddling her like this? But this is too important, lives are at stake in every minute of everyday." he peered down at Natsu, his eyes intense and sending powerful impact to the fellow dragon slayer "Get your fucking head screwed on and live through this so we can all help Lucy. I'm not dying just because of your stupid, pansy loyalty to her." With that, he sat down.

Later, when Natsu lay awake that night, he would think that he had gained more respect for Gajeel than he had when Laxus attacked the guild at the Fantasia parade, and even more than the Edolas adventure. And now he would be able to completely and truly regard him as a worthy Nakama. Any hostility towards him for destroying the guild was now at rest and buried. He would soon learn to never doubt Gajeel again.

Slowly, his feet feeling numb, Natsu walked over and sat down on another log near the fire, allowing a subdued Happy to climb onto his knee. Defeated, he realized that they were right and this conversation was closed.

…For now. He wasn't going to back down so easily. Natsu wasn't going to change his views, he wasn't going to make any mistakes. Damn the mission and the bad timing but he had to follow like a loyal soldier or, because of his rash behaviour, he could lose Fairy Tail and Lucy forever.

Natsu's emotions were being played with and they hadn't even started the mission! Reality, Karma… it all sucked.

While Natsu was stuck in his thoughts, Gajeel, meanwhile, was uncomfortably aware that eyes were staring at him, impaling him with their scrutinising gazes. Unable to take them anymore, he snapped.

"What're you looking at?" he growled, his eyes opening to glare at Happy, Erza and Gray. Natsu became alert.

They stared at him, then glanced at each other.

"I've never known you to say so much in one conversation." Erza mused

"Yeah, and all that crap about S-class mages… it almost sounded wise" Gray shook his head, finger buried in his ear as if he was testing to see whether he had heard right.

"You said Lucy's name for the first time too." Happy added. "You're turning into a nice person… it's almost scary…" He shuddered while everyone, including a smirking Natsu, nodded in agreement.

Gajeel was livid, lunging at Happy and trying to wring his neck, yelling that he wasn't _nice!_

No one missed the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Pah! This guild is making me soft!"

"Lets discuss the cover story to fool Lucy." Erza decided quickly, now that Natsu looked less like he was going to destroy the forest.

"AYE!"

"Yeah like that's gonna work!" Gray said. "She's almost a mind reader, she'd easily see through whatever we come up with."

Natsu grinned, stretching his fingers out, the digits cracking loudly, back to his old self.

"Not going to be a problem!"

* * *

><p><em>What's happening to me?<em>

_Am I… dreaming? _

_But everything feels so real… they all feel so _real_. _

_For some reason… I… I cant understand why my heart… it feels… _

_So _broken_. _

_Everything is like whispers in a dream, smoke in the air and breezes in a hurricane: Unreachable and unattainable until the last second it's too late…_

_What is happening to me? I sleep but I am awake. I am awake but it's like I'm asleep. All the time I'm _aware_ and yet I'm completely lost. Am I here with my friends? Or there…_

_And why do I feel so _weak_ all the time? _

_Is it my body? Am I really sick? What will happen to my magic? My spirits…_

_Wait-_

_What did I just think?_

_Is that Natsu's voice? I was asleep? When did that happen? Why does my head hurt? _

_What was I dreaming again?_

* * *

><p>It took Lucy a shorter time to wake up.<p>

Merely fours hours had past and darkness was fast approaching. Moving her stiff limbs told her that she was covered in a blanket over her soft sleeping bag. A cold cloth on her forehead spelt deja vu and a low glow emitted from somewhere outside, Lucy was able to hear the crackles as a fire burned and felt the heat even from under her sleeping bag. Opening her eyes, she found a metal roof, rough and patchy and hastily thrown together. Gajeel's handy work no doubt.

A fire simmered to her left and five figures- four big, one little with fur- hunched around it, the late spring weather meaning cool nights. They were talking quietly, which was odd as Natsu, Happy and Gray would always be loud whatever the setting. It felt weird, unnatural. Worrying.

How did she get here? Did she fall asleep or…? Did something happen while she was chasing Happy around? Did she faint again? She winced at that thought, understanding with trepidation that the others might have panicked and would demand that she would be sent home. Hell Natsu would get even more over protective if it were possible. Erza, Gray and Happy too.

Quietly, so as not to startle them, she eased out of the sleeping back and stood, holding out her arms as her legs started wobbling, the cold and wet cloth fell to the ground with a muffled squelch. She was about to exit the make shift shelter when Natsu and Gajeel turned to her, their perceptive hearing picking up the cloth's noisy descent.

"Luce!"

"Bunny girl." They said that the same time. Erza, Gray and Happy spun around, their faces smiling in joy when they spotted her standing by the shelter, seemingly alive and well.

Natsu was in his feet and at her side in a matter of seconds.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, eyes drawn with anxiousness. Luc felt immediate guilt when she saw his face, she hadn't meant to worry him or the others again.

"I'm fine, I guess." She smiled brightly, glancing at the other concerned expressions around the fire. Happy looked as if he was preventing himself from zooming over and hugging her. "What happened? I don't remember anything." She laughed, slightly sheepish and rubbed her head, flinching at the flash of pain from a mysterious lump at the back of her head. "Did I fall over and hit my head?" She wondered out loud.

She swore she saw Natsu and Gray exchange dirty glances.

"Erm, yes. Your heel caught a tree root and you… fell backwards." Erza informed Lucy. The stellar mage narrowed her eyes at the weird explanation, noticing how Erza was sweating bullets as if she were on a stage and acting…

"How could I fall backwards if I tripped forwards…"

"You did fall backwards. You were chasing Happy and saw a nest of spiders in the woods. You back away from them before we could warn you." Gray spoke up, cool as ice and sounding much more believable than Erza.

"And she screamed like a banshee. Clumsy moron, I nearly went deaf because of you." Gajeel grumbled. "Had to use up my iron supply to make us a shelter and everything. Do I get thanks? Ungrateful wench- losing her memory like that, as if…"

If Erza's pathetic explanation and Gray's much more believable elaboration didn't work to convince Lucy, Gajeel's bad tempered remarks certainly did. She blushed and sent him a mock glare, the rest breathing a sigh of relief and mentally thanking the iron dragonslayer for his quality acting.

He couldn't pass for a singer but he certainly could win an award or two if he tried.

Lucy was suddenly engulfed in Natsu's warm (desperate?) embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Lucy, who had expected such a reaction, hugged him back tightly. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"It does." She frowned. "I keep doing this to you all and yet I can never say sorry enough." Natsu pulled away, holding her at arms length and gazing at her with an unreadable expression.

"Are you saying you want to repay us for worrying about you?" His face turned solemn but his tone became suggesting and devious. "Because that sounds wrong, nakama don't owe each other things like this-"

"Cut the crap, what do you want." Lucy sighed, secretly smiling as Natsu winced slightly as he was caught out. He didn't say anything for a moment but then:

"Can I read your book?" Lucy punched him in the chest, her answer 'no' made clear.

"Ow… Lucy that hurt!" Natsu whined, rubbing his arm while Lucy giggled, moving around him and plonking her butt on the ground, gathering Happy into her arms and squeezing the life out of him, much to the cat's delight.

"What's for dinner, I'm starving." She said, happy to see Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy's genuine smiles.

Even Gajeel looked less scary as he smirked because yeah, these people were fucking crazy. But he knew that already, they were Fairy Tail after all.

Meanwhile Lucy hid her true thoughts. She wasn't going to tell them that she didn't buy their lies one bit. They were hiding something and she was going to figure it out.

Only she knew that she wouldn't scream at the sight of spiders.

She wasn't afraid of them, insects and other bugs yes but when it came to spiders she crushed them without mercy. If she saw a nest she would ignore it. Never run away from it.

Yep, Lucy was a lot smarter than people would think. And much more fearless.

_And yet those dreams I'm having…_

…_what were they about again?_

**Review please. This may be a confusing chapter but I promise, things are going to quieten with the next few chapters. Although I'm not too sure about this chapter altogether. On the one hand, I loved all the discussions and arguments- I was like a duck in water for some odd reason. And a 'knowledgable' Gajeel just felt needed to calm Natsu down, its fun to think that he is much more experienced and street smart than people may think, he's not always a thug. And I couldn't resist a little Gajeel/Levi, they are my second favourite couple. But Lucy's collapse was a bit hard... I'll leave it to you lot to judge. Hope you liked this at least.**


	6. Stars

**I'm back! Hello again. Sorry this update took so long but things have been hectic, what with this chapter, getting ideas down for future chapters and having at least three other unrelated one shots being typed up. Intrigued? I hope so.**

** Also I joined a contest with the lovely aphrodite931's suggestion. I'm really excited about it and everyone is so nice on it! **

** Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed and favourited! Don't make me cry by giving me no reviews this time- seriously, I _will_ cry cause I'll think I'm a cr- bad writer. This chapter is kinda fillerish but it is very important. I needed to get Lucy and Natsu straightened out before anything else could progress. And by the way, if you were wondering about the mystery of Lucy and going to her fathers house, that will be solved. And some very important things come up so keep your eyes open wide! You want to say about your idea on the plot- review or PM me. The usual. **

**Although I doubt anyone will understand until I drop the last bombshell. **

**If anyone actually gets close to the ball, I may dedicate the next chapter.**

**OH and before I forget- THANKYOU all those who read A Salamanders Heart! Seriously I was blown away by the huge response from it! It was only a little thing which I'm not over all pleased with but you all seemed to like it so much. Keep an eye out for any other one shots I do.**

**Please enjoy. And please review!**

**_6. Stars_**

Natsu was the type of person who let his heart rule over his mind. That much was obvious to anyone and everyone who had ever met him. Fists first, ask questions later. He felt more in his heart than any other could feel and it would cripple any ordinary person. This is what makes him so amazing and trustworthy to his friends and comrades.

His heart allows him to make perceptive judgements of a person's character, but every once in a while he could think. It was rare but when Natsu actually sat down and planned, many things came to him that would normally escape others. It was natural for him to be an emotional wreck after the day's events but he would pull through, stronger than before as always.

He had always thought that the day he would grow cold, and when the fire would be permanently doused from his soul, would be the day he breathed his last in this world after a fight of epic proportions and he had defended his guild to the best of his ability.

At least, that was the general idea… until he met Lucy. And then he discovered how just how cold he could become if she left him. When he had thought she had returned to her father it was like a bucket of icy water was drowning him. And the thought of loosing her was like an icicle through the heart.

Because he had a sixth sense of people's emotions, and because he had known Lucy for a long time now, he and his heart knew exactly what she needed. And what _he_ needed to do. Even if she didn't know it herself.

"Psst. Hey Luce! Lucy… Luce!" Natsu whispers broke Lucy from her slumber.

"What?" She moaned, tightening her grip on Happy, her current teddy-bear substitute, and refusing to open her eyes at the incessant whispering.

"Wakey wakey Lucy!" Hands were shaking her shoulders.

"You're not g-going away are you?" She yawned, stretching her arm out and nearly hitting Natsu in the face. Actually hitting him in the face would be a good idea, might knock the concept of _sleep_ into that thick skull.

"Luce! Please, I need to show you something!" Lucy stilled. There were many ways that phrase could be taken…

"Alright." She grumbled before opening her eyes. Then a hand clapped over her mouth as she opened it to scream. Natsu's hand was engulfed by a ball of flame, the fire dancing and flickering in the night alluringly. What scared Lucy witless was that the light illuminating from the flames cast flittering shadows on Natsu, making his face look like something out of a horror movie.

"Shh! You'll wake the others! Erza might think I was kidnapping you, I don't want her stabbing me with her big ass sword!"

Lucy almost wished Erza would, she didn't take lightly to being scared stiff, even on accident. When she stopped her muffled shrieks- and almost bit the skin of his hand off- Natsu pulled away, grinning like a lunatic and only making his face that much more frightening. _Like a scary clown!_ Lucy thought frantically.

"Come on!" He urged, taking her hand and hauling her out of the sleeping bag, causing her to accidentally dump Happy unceremoniously on the ground. He didn't wake thankfully, just snored fitfully.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him, her heart not yet calming from it's hundred mile a minute sprint.

"I want to show you something!"

"And you couldn't wake me up in the morning?" She said incredulously. He shook his head.

"It would be gone by then! Come on, Luce!"

"Fine, fine" She sighed, resigned to having her arm pulled out of it's socket as Natsu dragged her through the woods, past some trees with dancing barks and leaves. She was glad that she was still in her day clothes, the night wind was too cold to wear pyjamas. Twice Lucy jumped because the light emitting from the fireball played tricks on her mind. _Damn Levy's horror books_.

She almost screamed again when Natsu stepped on a twig. She frantically clutched his arm and clung to his body as close as possible, finding herself trembling even with his comforting warm limb. Natsu stopped in his tracks and Lucy looked up at him, seeing that he was still grinning to her exasperation.

"Don't worry! It'll be totally worth it!" he assured her. Lucy frowned in confusion and Natsu pulled at her again, although this time he was careful not to stand on any unsuspecting twigs.

"Easy for you to say! Why didn't you just wake me without that fire ball thing? I thought you were some murderer coming to molest my cute body" She whimpered, hoping that conversing with Natsu would keep her mind off the creepy woods.

"Nah! If I hadn't used the light, I would have probably tripped over you." _He would have wouldn't he?_ Lucy tried to suppress a bubble of laughter that would have sounded embarrassingly hysterical. "And every time I had to think up a way to wake you- which was hard because I'm so tired!- you always screamed. I went for the less dangerous one." He sounded so confident, despite how he scrunched up his nose in thought. He just _knew _exactly how she would react.

But Lucy still maintained that she wanted more sleep instead of traipsing around a dark wood in the dead of night.

"T-thank you." _I guess…_

"You're welcome!" Natsu beamed at her, completely missing her annoyed tone. Maybe ignorance really was bliss.

Lucy realised she was still holding both hands onto his arm, her right fingers clutching his in a tight vice. He didn't complain and Lucy knew she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

He was her light, anchor and guidance in this black abyss. Break away and she'd be lost forever.

She'd think about the significance of that statement later.

"Here we are!" he suddenly exclaimed excitedly, nearly causing Lucy to trip over some remaining roots as he extinguished the light and hauled her to a break beyond the thicket of trees.

"Natsu what…?" She trailed off as the impact of what he wanted to show her robbed her of air. She was sure Natsu's face was about to fall off from his cheek bone breaking, humongous smile, as he waited with baited breath for her reaction. "Oh Natsu… it's_… _it's…" She whispered, words caught in her throat.

Beyond the line of trees, hidden from the world's sight, was a lake. A large expanse of clear water that stretched for miles, the far off shore swallowed by the night. It was so clear it looked like a mirror, untouched crystal that you couldn't glide over for fear of breaking the stunning image of perfection. The moon was full and reflected serenely in the waters, stars little drops of light dotting here and there. And the fireflies! Green lights fluttered around the whole area, looking like airborne candles that danced their own song and sang their own tune.

To Lucy, it looked like Fairies spinning and twirling in their own Fairy world.

It was magnificent and breathtaking and Lucy wished she had eight more eyes to commit this fantastic image to memory. If only she could draw…

"I know right!" Natsu whispered proudly, only keeping his voice down so he didn't ruin the effect the lake had on Lucy. It was worth all the pain and emotional drain of the day just to see her face full of amazement and wonder right now.

"How on earth did you find this place?" She asked, turning to him. For the first time in his life Natsu held his tongue, his usual blunt comment would ruin the sight for her. In reality he had needed the bathroom to relieve himself and had stumbled on this by accident.

To Lucy he said: "Magic." and stuck his tongue out mischievously, tapping his finger to his nose.

Lucy stared at his comical pose before bursting into laughter. She laughed until tears were flowing from her eyes. She laughed like she hadn't laughed in weeks because it all so ridiculous!

"Y-you're such an idiot!" She gasped to his bewildered face.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Natsu asked warily, thinking that Lucy had actually snapped. She shook her head, still chuckling.

"No… no I'm not alright. I'm not even fine…" She admitted.

Of course Natsu took her words literally "Are you feeling sick again?" he yelped, hands waving frantically in the air, prepared to dash over and catch her if she fainted.

"Natsu… " She sighed. "I'm _more_ than fine. I'm great!" She explained, smiling widely at him. He stared at her for a second before his face broke out into his trademark broad grin. She did look much better, a red blush made her cheeks much more rosy and her eyes had more life to them. But that still didn't mean she should frighten him like that!

"You weirdo." He snorted, sinking to the grass with a thump and a sigh of relief. Lucy giggled and sat beside him, mumbling her apologises.

They watched the fireflies for a while before Natsu decided to speak. He was unable to let this one thing that was bugging him slide. He had been lenient before because it was her old life, a life before Fairy Tail that she never talked about, and he had no business prying into. But if he was going to actually _lie_ to _Lucy_… then he wanted to have a clean slate on her side. He trusted her more than anyone he knew, nearly more than Happy if that were possible. He had to be sure he was placing this trust in the right person. Better to have his back covered by her, rather than it being stabbed by the one person he swore to protect.

"I know you're lying to me." He announced matter-of-factly. Lucy's body froze and her head snapped to him, eyes wide with something akin to confusion, shock and wariness. Her previous smile, that was so content before, fell into a pained grimace that nearly convinced him to not go down this route. But with determination he pressed on. He had to at least try one last time… "About why you visited your dad."

At his words Lucy relaxed slightly, resigning herself. She had been thinking of telling him for a while… but with this new S-class mission and other… 'distractions'… she would have to wait until the time was right. Not that this was the right time- in truth Lucy was mentally panicking over the issue and his serious, smoldering gaze which didn't help the rising heat at the back of her neck. But she had realized last night that… If something really was happening to her… she'd have to tell Natsu what had been making her feel depressed recently. Maybe Erza was right, maybe having him know would make her feel much better. His smiles were just so damn contagious!

Resolved she turned to him and saw he was stil giving her an intense look, one that held intolerance for half-truths and excuses.

"I just can't stand knowing that you can't trust me enough to tell me." He suddenly said before she could open her mouth. He looked away, continuing with his tirade and not letting her interrupt with his heated words. "Damnit, I'm you're my _friend_ and I know it's difficult for you to say anything 'bout your family but I have to _know_! Why did you go for so long? Why didn't you _tell_ anyone? I was _worried_ for weeks and now you just _pop_ up like it doesn't matter and then start falling sick all over the place! It's driving me _insane _Lucy!" He sucked in a breath, waves of weariness washing over him. He then glanced at her, wondering if she was going to reply from her sudden silence.

Lucy had her head bowed when he finished, not wanting to interrupt since she needed to get her thoughts together. He thought she didn't trust him…? She felt awful for being to selfish to not see how this was affecting him. But with everything that was happening… it was kind of hard to focus on his feelings when every night it was _her_ tears that haunted her.

She peered up at him, seeing his hard expression… he was trying so hard to not doubt her she realized.

Suddenly she felt truly awful.

Natsu couldn't doubt anyone who belonged to Fairy Tail. It just wasn't him, he'd rather cut off both arms and sell himself over to the Ballam Alliance rather than admit that he couldn't trust a nakama.

And he was actually second guessing _her?_

She looked up suddenly and Natsu was taken aback by the determination and unshed tears in her eyes.

"My father… he sent me a letter a day before I left. Said he had built a new house and wanted me to visit… since it was his b-birthday and all." She took a breath while Natsu listened with rapt attention. "I thought… I thought it would only be for a few days and didn't think you would… worry so much if I left without telling anyone. But when I got there… my father told me some news." Lucy changed her gaze from his eyes to the fireflies. "He was getting married. Married! He and this wealthy heiress were getting married and he wanted me to be the bridesmaid. I don't even think it's for love, just her money…"

Natsu closed his eyes, now understanding just why she hadn't sent him at least a letter to explain her prolonged absence. It must have been hard, to see your father, whom you have no wish to properly reconcile with, marry another woman seven years after your own mother died. To Natsu, the idea seemed wrong somehow. Dragons mated with one person and one person for life. To marry someone else than the one you love was just plain weird to him… And Lucy was hurt by this news but couldn't leave until after the wedding preparations…

She really was something else. He now regretted pestering her over such a painful topic.

"But _you_!" She suddenly shouted and Natsu felt her punch him, hard. He yelped and clutched his arm and gaped at her, blanching in shock as she started to rage at him. "How could you think I don't _trust _you? How could you _doubt_ me? _Me?_"

Doubt her? The thought had never crossed his mind! She was Lucy! Lucy!

His Lucy.

He would later question the 'his' later.

"I- Luce I didn't know…" He stuttered. She snorted and crossed her arms, bringing her knees to her chest, face dark with anger. "I'm sorry. Luce… it's just I thought…"

"You thought I wanted to return to my dad." She looked at him and he frowned at the look of hurt on her face.

"It's not just that." He moved closer to her. "I can't doubt you Luce. It's just impossible. You're my nakama." He looked at her earnestly. "Just taking off like that… like Igneel… and not saying a word… I just don't like people keeping things from me, Luce."

"Like you're keeping things from me?"

The retort came and slapped him in the face like one of her whips. He blanched at her angry words.

"H-how?"

"Oh come on, spiders? I'm not scared of _spiders_!"

"You're _not_?" he squeaked, jaw dropping. "B-but, I've seen you running screaming from other bugs!"

She batted away his accusing finger that was pointed at her. "Yeah, but not spiders!"

"Well… damn." He slumped back, shocked that such a tiny piece of Lucy had escaped him. He's known her for about six months, she was a major part of his life and he didn't know _that_ of all things? "You're such a weirdo! ALL girls are scared of spiders! It was fool proof!"

"Well I'm not a fool." She huffed, glaring at him. Natsu reattached his jaw. "So just tell me Natsu! What happened to me?"

He frowned. "Natsu" Lucy said warningly when she realized he was keeping his mouth shut, moving until she was on her knees and facing him. To his credit he remained motionless on the ground, legs now sprawled before him, his left knee touching both of hers where she knelt. He kept his gaze away from her.

"Natsu!"

"Erza made me promise not to tell you." He mumbled quickly. Lucy groaned. It was a perfectly good excuse, Erza was called Titania for a reason.

"Can you tell me anything?" She asked desperately. But the dragon slayer kept this mouth shut firmly, shaking his head rapidly until Lucy's head hurt from looking at him. "Ugh fine. As long as you know I'm not hiding anything from you, that's brilliant."

"We're trying to protect you." He snapped, teeth gnashing together.

"Typical." Lucy muttered darkly. Instead of rising in anger, Natsu groaned and smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Believe me Lucy, if I could I'd tell you in a heart beat!" He kept talking quickly when he saw Lucy open her mouth "But Erza and the others think that if we told you, you'd get distracted and we'd all jeopardize the mission."

"What, I-"

"Luce. They have a point."

"But you don't think so." She said perceptively, trying to not let her anger get the best of her. Must she always be treated like glass?

"How should I know? A lot of crazy things have been happening." Natsu shrugged.

Lucy made an exasperated noise and sat back, turning away from him in mock defiance.

"Okay." She said finally, Natsu raising his eyebrow in surprise. He thought she'd start shouting at him… and hit him. Multiple times. "I'll pretend like nothings wrong." Natsu sighed in relief and opened his mouth to thank her but she pointed a finger at his face and prevented him from saying more.

"But I'm trusting you Natsu! I'm trusting you with my _life_ on this one!"

"It wont go that far…" Natsu said nervously but Lucy fixed him with a glare.

"I mean it! I will find out but until the mission is over, you're safe. For now." She gave a self satisfied nod to him, eyes gleaming with determination.

Natsu grinned, secretly pleased to see 'scary Lucy' back. "What about the others?"

"They'll get what's coming to them." She replied darkly. Natsu laughed, cowering instantly when she shot him that dangerous look. Her mood calmed and she shivered in the cold air as a rather crisp gust of air blew threw them. Natsu took immediate pity and threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his abnormal body heat. She relented eagerly and snuggled to him while he placed his chin on her head, instinctively bringing his other arm up to run his fingers on her arm. Lucy's face found itself pressed to his bare chest and she blushed. _Twice in two days_ she thought suddenly, realizing that yesterday at the river… was this becoming a current thing? Her face burned hotter.

"Don't know what you're complaining about, you feel warm enough to me." Natsu stated, oblivious as usual. She rolled her eyes.

"N-not all of us judge warmth like you do Natsu." She stammered. Natsu chuckled and his chest actually vibrated. She was so close…

"You're such a weirdo. I've said that about three times already." he added to himself out loud, removing his fingers at her arm to scratch his head. "Must be a new record." Lucy was ignoring him, remembering her previous thoughts from the day before… about her falling for her best friend…

She mentally shook her head. She wasn't falling for Natsu! And even if she was there was no time for this. In a few hours they would be departing the camp and arriving at Shirotsume. If the others didn't want to have her- whatever was happening to her- distract them then her realizing whatever was occurring with Natsu and her strange heart beat patterns would definitely distract them both and cost them the mission. Normally they wouldn't be so hung up about a mission but this was S-class! Lives were at stake, cannibals were roaming the streets! What if they started to go to another town for food?

'Feelings' (if they actually existed), Natsu and her had to wait.

But that didn't mean she couldn't indulge. In denial that is.

She raised her hand and rested it on his chest, moving closer than she already was to him and pressed her nose against his neck. And even though she had made her decision, she still couldn't resist running her thumb along that hard pectoral muscle. He shivered under her. "Tickles." His voice sounded oddly hoarse.

She murmured sorry and stared out at the lake and fire flies, feeling that this whole thing was very romantic…

She had to stop thinking like this! She did not have feelings for him! Her best friend for goodness sake. The mission!

"Can't you tell me anything? Just one tiny thing?" She asked, catching him off guard. His eyes flickered down to her golden head, Lucy unable to see his contemplative expression. It was a while before he spoke.

"Seven."

"What?" She said, confused. Natsu mentally shook his head. Her confusion sounded genuine. Maybe she didn't know she had been saying seven only hours before… But why…

"Just something you kept saying. That and 'five sevens'-What?" He asked sharply for she had moved her head to stare up at him, looking slightly shocked. "You know what it means?"

"Well… I'm not sure but… for some reason, all I can think of is a date. 7th July, year 777. The day Igneel… and the other dragons disappeared."

Natsu felt himself grow cold, seeing how Lucy's eye's widened as something else occurred to her.

"The same day as my mother actually."

If the knowledge of the dragons didn't make him brain dead, this new revelation about Lucy's mother would certainly send him six feet under.

"R-really?" He gasped out. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't understand that after all this time he knew _very_ little about Lucy's mother! They had never talked about it. And yet such a coincidence connected them and created a bond so much deeper than others could possibly understand…

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked worriedly from his prolonged silence, unable to see his paled face in the fireflies glow. Natsu took his time in answering. He'd thought Lucy had been speaking gibberish earlier but when she had put it like that… it was obvious. And yet the added coincidence that her mother died the same time… It was all too much.

His head hurt and he was about to jump up and start screaming blue murder, shaking Lucy until even her bones rattled for answers. But he couldn't. He had promised…

It was all too confusing.

"It's probably nothing." Lucy babbled when he didn't say anything to her. "Just ramblings, I don't even remember saying all that!"

"Luce it's fine." He said finally. She made to pull away from his arms but he instead tightened his grip, bringing her flush against him.

"W-we'll deal with this after the mission." She trembled in his arms.

"T-Totally!" Natsu replied, trying to sound like his normal, boisterous self. Could she know something about Igneel?

Natsu needed to have a long talk with Erza. Obviously she knew about the seven before any of them had, they way she had frozen proved it. And the way she had neglected to bring the topic up when they had their argument several hours back…

"Natsu… are you sure you're alright." Lucy spoke up timidly.

Natsu sighed. "I'm okay. I'm great." He grinned knowingly at her. She smiled, it didn't reach her eyes but it was a Lucy smile. So many questions were hung between them from this moment. Did either of them want to know the answers?

Not now. He couldn't worry her now. He couldn't tell her how the look in her eyes when he had held her when she was breaking down had terrified him. He couldn't tell her how tortured he felt, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't tell her that he didn't want to let her go right now because he feared she would shatter, literally and figuratively, like glass, leaving him to pick up the pieces or accept that some were lost forever.

Not now. She couldn't tell him how scared she felt, she didn't have a life threatening disease, yet something was still happening to her. She couldn't tell him that she had a bad feeling about this mission. She couldn't tell him how she didn't want to let him go because she felt so safe in his arms…

Before she could stop herself, she raised her head from his chest and pressed a kiss to his cheek, quickly settling at his neck, his scarf brushing against her skin and hiding her face. She inhaled his scent.

"Thank you for showing me the lake, Natsu. It's really beautiful."

Unseen, Natsu's face flushed different shades of red, brighter than his hair and his heart accelerated. _What the-?_

"N-No p-problem Luce."

It would be minutes before he worked up the courage to look down at her, discovering that she had fallen asleep. His finger grazed her cheek thoughtfully. _What are you doing to me, Lucy?_

Not now. Not yet.

"Ha, I gotcha!"

"AAAAH!"

SWISH! CRACK! Lucy's whip was now tightly coiled around Happy's head, the end smacking into his eye painfully and making the cat yelp in agony.

"OWOWOWOW!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR SNEAKING UP ON ME!" Screamed Lucy. Team Natsu plus one flinched at Lucy's high voice, the men feeling particularly sorry for the unfortunate Happy. The cunning exsheed had been the devil's advocate all morning, determined to pester Lucy until she snapped. Shockingly, the devil turned out to be Erza, who had that morning learnt of Lucy's non-aversion towards spiders too quickly for Natsu's taste. Despite initially flying into a panic, she quickly regrouped and retaliated: her objective was to order the mischievous and willing cat to distract Lucy as much as possible so she would have no chance to interrogate them.

The plan worked too well. When Fairy Tail members are set a task they'd go all the way to hell and back again. Maybe not that extreme but you get the idea.

"Natsuuuuu!" Happy howled, his face sporting bright red welt marks as he flew to him.

"Hey Luce, leave Happy alone!" He confronted her. Lucy cracked her whip, ready to lash both Happy and Natsu ('constant pranks and lack of sleep does do terrible things for a woman's mood' Gray mused, having witnessed Natsu and Lucy sneak back to camp early morning and decided to use that information for later blackmail) when Erza barked out:

"We've reached Shirotsume everyone! And Lucy put away that whip, if anyone's going to beat up those idiots it's me!"

"Way to play for our team Erza!" Natsu and Happy whooped.

"Idiots." Gray and Gajeel both snorted.

Lucy stared once they reached the top of a hill that had blocked the town from view. _Shirotsume_… she thought, reminiscing. _It hasn't changed since I was last here…_ Natsu's arm was suddenly slung over her shoulders.

"Shirotsume, this was where we had our first mission as a team Lucy!" He grinned at her. She could help but laugh.

"I remember. You only got me dressed up as a maid for nothing! Maybe we should dress you up as a butler." She teased. Natsu snorted in amusement, shaking his head at the mere thought of the suggestion while Gray laughed.

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Lucy." Happy asked, a little too innocently. Lucy's face instantly flared red.

"Wha- I- Come back here!" She shrieked and chased after him. It was time to kick his ass once and for all!

Erza shook her head. "They're almost worse than you two." She told Natsu and Gray, but discovered that they had started bickering over the butler suit idea, Natsu's fists already aflame.

"Natsu! Gray!" She barked and the two instantly snapped to attention, arms around each other and Gajeel watching, half bemused, half gleeful. "Any report on the number seven?" She asked them all, glancing to make sure Lucy was well out of ear shot. At the corner of her eye, Natsu's fists clenched.

"Nope." Gray shook his head.

"Beats me." Gajeel lied, though he wasn't looking at Erza when he said it. She filed away that piece of information for later and narrowed her eyes at Natsu, who had also found the sky much more interesting that the conversation at hand.

"She said five sevens once." He admitted, eyes flickering to Erza's momentarily. "I… asked her and-" None of them asked him when, but Erza and Gray still glanced knowingly, smirking slightly. "Lucy thinks that they may be a date. 7/7/777"

They all stared at him incredulously.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel breathed, memories of Metallicana assaulting him. Erza frowned.

"Hey, didn't Lucy's mum die that same day?" Gray asked, eyes on Natsu's shocked face.

"She told you?"

"No, I remembered the date on the grave. I didn't think much of it until she started to spout all that seven stuff on us." Gray shrugged. "Could be a coincidence."

"There's no such thing as coincidences." Erza interrupted. The men raised their eyebrows, nodding.

"Not with these kind of things…" Gajeel muttered darkly.

They all looked at Lucy, a yellow blob in the distance.

"You heard her say seven before didn't you?" Natsu stated, looking at Erza.

Erza grimaced. "It was at her apartment. She hadn't known that she'd said it, just like yesterday. I didn't know the possible significance until today."

They all fell silent.

"She isn't going to ask for more." Natsu's voice broke through their contemplation. "She's going to wait until after the mission, then we'll all sit down about this. Then she's gonna kick our asses." He finished with a grin. Erza and Gray smirked half heartedly.

"Let's just hope that we actually survive main course and pudding for that." Gajeel grunted, taking off.

"How do you know you're not inedible? With all that metal…" Natsu shouted tauntingly. Gajeel retaliated by sticking up his middle finger.

"Hey! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled, running after him in a fit of temper. Erza and Gray followed them to the place where team Natsu had had their first mission.

And where Lucy would have her last.

**Can I just add that I've been dying to find out what the Natsu and Lucy scene look like in this chapter? Seriously, Natsu hugging Lucy at a lake with fireflies- who doesnt want to draw that! I can draw but not as well as some people I know and that just depresses me. So now i turn to you readers, if that scene inspired any of you artists you can draw it if you like. Just PM me if you want permission or anything. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Brodsky

**Hi, Double Cross is updated! One again, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and favouriting! I hope the wait wasn't too long. But the next chapter may come for another while, I have school wrapping me in chains and I have to finish the one shot for Litashe's contest. I swear this story is turning out to be a comedy, the stuff that came out of my mind while I wrote the first half... And also if the ending is a bit rushed, sorry!**

**Special mention and a Dedication to MrsHopeEstheim who drew the beautiful picture of the Nalu scene back in chapter 6! Check out her story Until She's Home Again, it's awesome! You know, once you've read and reviewed mine.**

**Be mindful, there is a lot of swearing in this chapter, courtesy of Gajeel. And watch out for mistakes, I have been typing this all evening as well as doing two essays (on my first day back too!). I'm exhausted and I was lazy in checking over this. **

**Review! Please review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit: That should get all the things straightened out, I'm almost ashamed at the number of mistakes I did! Thanks again to MrsHopeEstheim, seriously, we need people more like her to get our stories and spelling right! <strong>_

_**Now this chapter wont look like someone half asleep did it!**_

**_7. Brodsky_**

"Hello? Is someone there?" Lucy knocked politely. They had arrived to their client's house little after noon, a large plain-looking place with white walls, the paint peeling away in areas to show the red brick underneath, and a non-descript, slate gray roof. A wooden door was currently barring their way.

"OI! Get out here, we want to talk to you!" Natsu yelled behind her.

"Natsu don't shout!" She turned to him angrily.

"He's taking forever!"

"I don't care, this is his house and we're here on a job!" She berated him. "Show some manners for once!"

"Aye!" Happy piped up.

"Happy, you're suppose to be on my side!" Natsu complained, staring at the Exsheed, his ego bruised.

"Aye!" Happy chirped again.

"…You're just saying that for the hell of it, aren't you?" Lucy tsked.

"Aye!"

"Maybe he's out?" Gray sighed, leaning against a rusty gate on the left of the house that led off into a garden. Erza and Gajeel had left them as soon as they'd reached the house, gathering gossip from the town's people and booking any rooms in hotels that they could find in the relatively small and (strangely quiet for that time of day) town.

Natsu glared at the door, both he and Happy casting their eyes over the house and scrutinizing gazes immediately fell on an open window. "Oi, bastard give me a leg up!" He barked at a now glaring Gray, starting to roll up imaginary sleeves and flex his muscles.

"You're not seriously going to break into their house are you?" Lucy exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Uh, yeah!" Natsu, Gray and Happy said at the same time, staring at her with identical looks that said clearly 'duh'.

"But that's trespassing!" She hissed, glancing around her to make sure no one would spot them commit the crime. By now Gray had linked his fingers and held his arms down, indicating Natsu for a leg up. After several glares and warnings to not drop him or else, Natsu placed his foot firmly into the hands and Gray easily hoisted him up until Natsu's head was level with the small window, his other foot placed on Gray's shoulder so Gray was treated to a less than welcomed sight. He averted his gaze and tried to shift Natsu higher, finding Lucy's unknowingly exposed bra strap to be much more interesting to look at (_pink today huh?_) Natsu's fingers could barely brush the pane of the window and so he ordered Gray to go higher. His body was wobbling dangerously and it would probably not help the ice mage, Lucy mused, momentarily analytical but also infuriated by their lack of respect.

Happy was scurrying around their feet. He had run out of magical energy when escaping Lucy earlier and stolen several fish five minutes into the town's border. The blue cat was much more plump than he had been half an hour ago and as such, Gray and Natsu's scrutinising gazes concluded, he was too fat to get through the window. Happy modestly blushed at Lucy's exasperated look, but looked too smug to be labelled as 'innocent' or 'humble'.

Natsu meanwhile snorted "They were rude enough not to answer the door." Gray was starting to pant slightly from his weight- though he would never admit it, the dragon slayer had a lot more muscle than he did. _So why am I the one helping him to the window?_ he thought suddenly, prickles of rage making him grit his teeth and berating himself for being so, so… _obedient_. "We don't even know if they're actually in the house!" Lucy shrieked, aghast at their lack of sense.

"Yeah, yeah, quit you're griping Luce." Natsu grunted. "Damnit Gray, higher!"

"I'm trying!" Gray gasped, hoisting him up despite the sudden slow burn of aching muscles, sweat plastering his hair to his brow. "How much do you weigh?"

"Are you saying I'm fat!" Natsu snarled, sounding eerily like Lucy did when she said the exact same thing many times in the past, mostly to him and Happy.

"Yes. Yes I am, you need to go on a diet, you punk!" Gray growled. Natsu moved the foot on Gray's shoulder to shove it in the ice mage's face, forgetting their objective and causing Gray to lose his balance.

"Look out!" Lucy and Happy yelled. For several, cringe worthy seconds, Gray tried to maintain their balance (Natsu turning faintly green as they shook) until Gray's foot caught on a stone. Lucy and Happy watched in horror as the pair of would-be-trespassers toppled over and fell against the window, their combined weight causing the glass to shatter, both men yelling all the while.

Lucy and Happy remained frozen in shock while Natsu attempted to climb back outside from the inside the house and Gray was on his knees outside with them and both were, for the moment, dazed.

"At least they got us in." Happy spoke up nervously.

Lucy instantly panicked.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed, taking her bag and bashing both boys around the head. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?"

"Ow!" "Lucy, cut it out!"

"Put the bag down!"

"What on Earth are you doing?" A new voice spoke up in the chaos.

All three froze, shocked and terrified _Shit!_ they thought.

In front of Lucy, she could see Natsu and Gray trying to peer around her as best they could with their now swollen eyes and cheeks. Happy to her right burped uncomfortably into the silence, instinctively hiding behind Lucy's leg. She decided to finally turn around, sweating profusely, bag hanging limply in her hands.

What she saw shocked her.

A girl, no older than them was standing on the road to the house. Tall, pretty and well endowed with long red hair and widened, almond shaped green eyes, the left having a curious smudge of brown around the iris. Her pink mouth was open in surprise and she carried a large shopping bag in her arms.

"Errr…" Team Natsu stuttered, their limbs unable to perform the basic instinct of _run the hell out of there!_

And before they could come to their senses or speak in their defence, the girl's eye's flickered and spotted the broken window.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She shrieked shrilly, making Natsu cover his ears in pain because of his sensitive hearing. Gray stood up.

"Look, we can explain-" He couldn't. The girl had reached into her bag and pulled out a pepper spray gun, squirting it into Gray's eyes and catching him by surprise.

"AHHH!" He yelled shrilly, hands flying to his eyes and trying to wipe away the sudden burn that assaulted the delicate skin. He fell to the ground and the girl aimed the spray at the rest of the group.

"S-stay back, Burglars! I-I warn you, I-I'm armed a-and possibly dangerous!" She whimpered. _Possibly? Does this girl even know how to stand up to someone? _Lucy thought to herself, arms in the air in a calming gesture. However Natsu wasn't as delicate.

"Hey, we're not burglars!" He exclaimed indignantly, charging forward. This was a mistake (not the first one he's made mind you) as the girl shrieked again and pressed her finger on the trigger, catching his eyes.

"GAAAH! IT BURNS!" He bellowed, collapsing next to Gray and writhing on the floor like a struggling caterpillar.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy and Happy shouted, worried for their team mates.

"J-Just what are you doing to my house!" The girl spoke up, directing her weapon at Happy and Lucy now.

"Y-your house? We didn't mean any harm! We're just looking for a man called Brodsky!" Lucy tried to tell the girl, warily taking a step back to avoid maximum damage.

"Aye!"

"What do you want with him?" The girl asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We're from Fairy Tail! We've come to see him about his job request!" Lucy said, waving the hand that had the tattoo on it. The girl scrutinised Lucy for a moment, moving closer and examined her hand, her grip on the pepper spray loose in her fingers.

After a while, her gaze changed to observe Lucy, peering into her eyes and watching her facial reactions. Lucy's eyes widened in surprised response and her spine prickled in alarm- warning her to take a step away from this girl- but she held her stance, hoping that her face displayed trust and openness. And that the window wouldn't cost much to replace.

But strangely, the girl's face broke out in a beautiful smile full of joy.

"Excellent!" She said excitedly, taking Lucy's hand and shaking it vigorously. "I'm Lia! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You too!" Lucy replied automatically, slightly perturbed by the girls sudden friendliness. She was almost as bubbly as Levy or Lisanna.

"Oh your friends! I hope I haven't caused too much trouble!" Lia simpered, glancing at the still moaning boys. Happy was staring wide eyed at the girl, obviously as disturbed as Lucy felt by this abrupt bubbly character that was so different from the timid girl before.

"D-don't worry, they kind of deserve it after breaking your window…" Lucy said. But Lia didn't hear her.

"Oh my god, it's so cute!" She squealed and pounced at an unsuspecting Happy, grabbing him and hugging the cat against her breasts. Lucy wasn't sure whether Happy was finding it difficult to breath or actually enjoyed the experience, since his face was swallowed from view.

"T-that's Happy." She introduced the cat, turning to Natsu and Gray as she continued to talk "And that's Natsu over there with the pink hair and Gray- WHEN DID YOU TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT?"

"GAH, NOT AGAIN DAMNIT!"

"MY EYES!" Natsu howled.

* * *

><p>"Here you go. This will bring down the swelling." Lia said kindly to Gray and Natsu, placing a jar of ointment and a bar of chocolate for Lucy on the coffee table before hurrying after an escaping Happy. It turns out Lia is an obsessive cat lover. And Happy preferred Lucy's smaller breasts.<p>

Lucy had quickly discovered that Brodsky was in town doing some business or other and Lia (who's relationship with this Brodsky turned out to be father and daughter surprisingly) invited them all to await his return to the house. It also meant Erza and Gajeel would easily find them as this was the last place they had been to before they had left the quartet.

The inside was rather nice for such a plain looking house. The kitchen and living room were separated by a rather too large, deep mahogany dining table with several seats placed neatly around it. The walls were a soft lavender, the Kitchen was spotless and the living room was comfortable and cosy with stuffed armchairs and oddly one bench that was almost as high as the dining table. The house smelled clean, all chemicals and wood polish that make the inside of her nose sting. But what caught the eye of a visitor was not the slightly odd décor. It was the sheer amount of _glass_.

Glass adorned the walls as fancy plates, covered with chips and swirls that created intricate patterns. The candle sticks were made from the transparent crystal, the door handles and even the back of the chairs were encrusted with the material. And the figures. Shelves upon shelves held rather small but extraordinarily breath taking, possessing forms of perfectly wrought animals, waves of frozen water that sparkled more beautifully than one of Gray's ice sculptures and even once a crude orb of fire that seem to burn like the real thing. They looked so delicate and fragile, Lucy was almost terrified to touch one in case she accidentally broke it.

Lucy was currently sitting at the dining table staring around her in awe of the incredible workman ship. _Do they collect these or…?_

Her gaze fell on Natsu and Gray and she covered her mouth to prevent her snorting to be heard. Both the dragon slayer and ice mage were seated on the sofa, looking utterly miserable and indignant. Their eyes were puffy and red, swollen at an alarming size so that their eyes remained tightly closed slits. And both had identical pouts that reminded her of three year olds. It was a rather funny sight to Lucy.

Both glared at her, as if it were her fault. _Serves them right for breaking into someone's home!_ She thought to herself, sticking her tongue out at the unfortunates, almost confident that they couldn't see her.

"Where's that ointment?" Gray growled.

"I don't care, I'm going to kill whoever made that pepper spray stuff! I'll climb into their house at night and strangle them when they sleep…" Natsu trailed off, grumbling darkly as he continued to plot homicide.

"That Lia girl said it would take away the burning." Gray told him.

"… Give it to me!" Natsu demanded, straightening in his chair and nearly falling over it, the bench had no support so their backs were facing the dining table and kitchen.

"I can't see it you bastard! And even if I could I wouldn't give it to you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I-"

"Stop it both of you!" Lucy snapped, snatching the jar from the table and turning to both of them. "_I'll _do it! You two would only make a mess."

"That's mean Luce!"

"Yeah we were only playing around." Gray mumbled while Natsu pouted. Lucy glared at them, remembering that they couldn't see her, then sighed. She smacked the back of their heads instead.

"So cruel."

"She won't get a boyfriend if she acts like this."

"I can still hear you!" She shouted and Natsu cringed, his hands clapping his ear gingerly. He had managed to transfer some of the irritant onto his hands and ears when he had pawed at them earlier. Gray's hands were decidedly less sore looking, but they were placed in his signature ice making position and sending waves of cold air around the room, hoping it would sooth the stinging.

Taking pity on the whimpering Natsu, Lucy sighed and prized the jar open, her fingers soon coated in what smelled like shampoo. She moved over to him and sat on his knee, jar in one had as she titled his chin up with her right hand. He froze under her touch, not expecting her close proximity nor the weight of her body.

"Stay still." She commanded softly. Gray listened intently, wondering why Natsu had grown silent. With tender touches she smoothed her fingers over his eyes, stroking and working the ointment in. Her fingers fluttered over his skin with care and soon Natsu relaxed as she worked. They were so cool against the heated flesh, and she had the right pressure on all the muscles that he frowned with, soothing like velvet and water… creating a drowsy effect that felt so _wonderful_…

"Mmm." He sighed in content, loud enough to be heard by the others in the room. Lucy felt her cheeks flush as she saw Gray's eyebrow's jump up with astonishment. "That feel's so good Luce." He moaned again as a thumb pressed on the sensitive bridge of his nose.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Gray asked incredulously, eyebrows dancing suggestively. She whacked him in the face with her elbow.

"S-shut up!" She squeaked.

"Hey why'd you stop?" Natsu complained, pouting childishly though he was relieved that the burning was ebbing away. Lucy huffed and returned to his ears and hands, sending him back into a incomprehensible stupor.

"You're all done. It's Gray's turn now." Lucy told him, moving to Gray.

"He doesn't need it!" Natsu whined, although he wasn't going to admit that he could now see through the puffy flesh that were his eyes. But he didn't want Lucy to stop! Lucy ignored him, moving over to Gray's knee (he jumped when she almost flounced down in her bad mood) and lathering the ointment onto Gray's face, treating him with some more care than Natsu. The elbow to his face did more damage than she'd thought. She winced at the freshly developing bruise forming on his nose, not missing the accusing stare he tried to send her but instead he was glaring at the ceiling.

"All done." Lucy said brightly. Both men snorted, glad that they could see some colour in the room. They wouldn't forget their lesson in a hurry.

"Oh stop being such babies!" Lucy rolled her eyes, getting off Gray and reaching for the chocolate bar. Breaking two pieces each for them, she shoved them both into the teenage males mouths.

The effect was rather amusing.

Natsu had this dreamy look crossing his features and he sort of melted into a mushy puddle on his seat, gazing adoringly in any direction as the treat melted swiftly within his hot mouth. Lucy was strangely reminded of a smug toad.

Gray however, frowned as he instantly recognised the flavour. "I hate chocolate." He groaned "They never melt!"

"Don't you dare spit that out!" Lucy snapped, already aware of the ice mages plan.

A giggle erupted from behind Lucy and she turned to face Lia who had just entered, Happy tucked firmly under her arm.

"Lia!" Lucy exclaimed. "Thank you for letting us wait here for your father. Your home is beautiful, and your collection of glass ware is incredible!" Natsu and Gray exchanged glances through eyes that could now blink. It seems that proper etiquette of a young heiress wasn't quite beaten out of Lucy yet.

Lia's eye's lit up in pleasure. "Thank you. I made them myself."

Lucy gasped "You _made_ them?"

"Yes, I work in a shop that makes glass ornaments. When we can't sell some pieces, or some are incomplete or ruined, I bring them home. Father complains that they take up too much space." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, how about we play a game!"

Perplexed, Lucy watched as Lia placed Happy on the ground- the cat quickly scampering to Natsu's arms- and hurried to a shelf with several glass pieces. Within minutes she had lifted two and set them down on the coffee table, ushering Lucy to sit down on the sofa and take a look.

Before Lucy sat two glass statues. One was a magnificent sword, rather small compared to the real thing but still elegant and deadly to the touch. It stood on it's own little glass stand and as Lucy tilted her head she could see the perfect lines and sculptures, different shades of colour glancing the flawless edges. It was breath taking. The other was the fire ball Lucy had seen earlier.

"See, for some reason I haven't been able to make glass into shapes as well as I could do six months ago. Not that anyone agrees with me." Lia told her. "And therefore I have been bringing these home because I'm almost too ashamed for anyone to see them. I just want you to tell me which you think is better." She looked at Lucy hopefully, eyes bright and smile slightly pained. Lucy nodded, curiously glancing at the statues, mulling over the strange request. Happy, Gray and Natsu stayed silent in the background.

She looked at the two ornaments, silently sizing them up. It was hard. They were both so beautiful and flawless looking she couldn't tell Lia's supposed lack of quality. _How am I suppose to tell the difference? _She thought to herself in despair. Normally and in a different situation she would have picked the sword without hesitation. And yet when her eyes gazed at the fireball… _The flame looks so real! Although it has cracks and chips in it, it looks like it's crackling like the real thing. But the sword. It's completely perfect- anyone would choose it. It's just so… so… _

_Wait._

Lucy leaned forward slightly, staring so intently at the sword she felt her eyes may fall out of the sockets.

"Maybe…" She thought, unaware she was speaking out loud. _Maybe it's _too_ perfect._

She pointed at the fireball.

"I choose this one." She announced.

"Why?" Natsu asked loudly, jumping Lucy out of her thoughts. "My flame's way better than that!" he suddenly boasted, hand instantly sprouting flames.

Lucy sighed at his idiocy and turned to Lia. Who was looking at Lucy as if she'd grown two heads and lost her sanity.

"What?"

"No one chooses the fireball. They only ever go for the sword." Lia said, sounding rather serious and awed. "They complain that it has too many flaws for it to be beautiful." Her voice almost had a sad note to it.

"They're wrong." Lia reeled back in shock. "Perfection isn't an ultimate form of beauty." Lucy continued, face stern and gaze piercing with conviction. "Well for me, the sword isn't. To me it feels like it's almost _too_ polished, too perfect. It hasn't experienced war, nor does it bare the scars of battle. It looks like an ornament that will never be touched or treasured properly. To me it's a cold, a fake." Her eyes fell again on the fireball, her neck tingling as she felt the gazes of everyone in the room.

"Whereas the fireball… it's much more beautiful to me _because _of it's flaws. Every damage and mistake… it makes it look real, more alive than I could ever imagine. When I look at it, I feel the warmth and I see the light it emits and it's incredible. It's not a captured picture, it's a living entity. To me _that_ is beauty… am I rambling?" Lucy asked quickly, suddenly fearful of the silence and Lia's suddenly bowed head.

The sudden splash of tears made Lucy flinch in alarm.

"What's wrong, did I say something wrong? I-"

"No." Lia sobbed, cutting Lucy's mindless babble. "No, you've done nothing wrong." Lia looked up and Lucy saw the tears and _joy_ on her face, making her look more radiant and tragic at the same time. Lucy was suddenly grasped and pulled against the girls arms as the girl started to cry, sobs wracking her entire frame. Lucy looked at the others in alarm, bewildered beyond belief. Natsu and Gray just shrugged, though they were looking at her with unmistakable pride and appreciation. Then the irony dawned on her:

Her nakama were also imperfect. They also had flaws and cracks in their person that summed up to be the people they were today. _They're not fake, nor are they just copies…_

And she said she saw a beauty in imperfection.

Her face flushed hotly and she looked away. But she smiled when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw them give her the thumbs up.

_Idiots. _She huffed. 'But she wouldn't have them any other way' a voice in her head said.

* * *

><p>Limbs flexed, muscles clenched and with one bound Gajeel was sent soaring into the air. The wind whistled past him, his coat flapping in the breeze. He landed gracefully on the other roof- enough that he made no sound to the inhabitants below but not so much than he couldn't be accused of being a sissy ballerina. He propped one foot up on the roof's balcony, the tall three storey house was a good enough height for him to survey the area, and placed his elbow languidly on the knee. With this pose he looked bored and disinterested if anyone decided to look up and catch a glimpse of him from the ground. But inwardly his muscles were coiled and ready to spring, his eyes were sharp and calculating and his nose missed nothing as they flared sporadically, taking in all and any scent this town emitted. It was thankful that he had so many piercings, otherwise he would have looked like a rabbit with his twitching nose.<p>

For the past twenty minutes Gajeel's mood had taken a downward spiral. Since he had left Erza and the other losers, he had taken to scouting the entire town. It was better safe than sorry right? It turned out to be a good idea.

The whole place didn't _feel_ right. If he hadn't known of the Doppelgangers threat, he would have been surprised by the lack of people in the town. It was completely deserted and it was mid afternoon, a time when you would expect many to be trudging their way home after a long day of work. Instead shops were closed and windows were boarded up. Once or twice he had caught sight of a desolated house, abandoned with it's windows smashed and the doors barely hanging by a hinge. But the question that was begging to be asked was, why were there only a few houses left in this state?

If there really had been an attack by the Doppelgangers, as the destruction implied, then why weren't there more houses like this?

But it wasn't exactly the lack of inhabitants on the streets (he could easily smell them in their owns homes, no doubt hiding from the beasts outside) or the even the lack of undamaged property.

It was the overall stench that turned at air around him foul.

With another whiff he grimaced as his stomach rolled in distaste for what seemed the hundredth time. His appetite was completely ruined as his nose caught various odours:

Sweat, pungent and repellent.

Rotten eggs, faint and not very noticeable until you reached the caves at the end of the town.

Tears from crying children and mothers within the boarded up houses.

Blood, metallic and sickening as it seemed to cover every and any street he came across.

A nasty chemical scent that left his eyes and nostrils burning in agony.

And worst of all, fear.

It coiled through the air like a twisting serpent, it's venom more deadly to him than any one else. Because that scent was toxic and addicting and it still haunted him at the darkest of nights when his dreams caused him to relive his past life in Phantom Guild, calling and begging him to surrender to the rush he used to feel at a mere scream…

An atoning man who feels the weight of his past will always have his sleep tormented by ghosts.

'_Well shit' _Gajeel thought suddenly as a stronger waft of the chemical stuff assaulted his nose, sharp enough to pluck him from the deepest recess of his mind. Then another thought struck him. _'If the inhabitants are in hiding, then really, those bastard clones should be prowling around the place. Just where they hell are these things?' _

There was something suspicious going on. And the caves were blocked off the last time he checked. Were the Doppelgangers there?

Just why was he called for this mission anyway? Natsu and the others should have been able to deal with this without him. Why was Makarov being so… weird, even with his old age it seemed to Gajeel that he was definitely acting odder than usual.

Hopefully, he could have some of his questions answered when the letter he sent to Magnolia five minutes after their arrival. The post office as still at least working. Otherwise that pimply teenager at the till had a lot of explaining to do.

He sighed in frustration as something else invaded his mind. They were going to have to keep a close eye on each other, as a team they should stick together and not get separated at any time. Lucky Natsu and he could easily track the others down by smell, although now it was mentioned perhaps they would have difficulty with Lucy, her scent would easily blend in with the place with that distinctive if odd perfume. Like a tree in a forest, or a book to a library.

Books… Levy…

He shook his head violently to dispel any thought of her bright smiles, soft blue hair and creamy skin. _Idiot, don't you dare let yourself pin for her like that! You'll be back in no time! Be a man!' _he mentally berated himself. It was bad enough that he had to endure the lovey dovey eye thing between Bunny-girl and that fire brat, he should at least be strong enough to shake off any sappy romantic attachments.

He huffed angrily again and cracked his knuckles, face screwed up in concentration. _'Be a man! Manly, I am manly! I am a man!'_

…

'_Aww fuck, now I sound like that shit head Elfman!' _His fist connected with his head. This was really not a good day for him.

A sudden clanging and deafening crash broke him from his self punishment. He peered down to the street underneath him where the noise had come from and nearly fell off the balcony when he saw just what had made that clamour.

Three storeys below in the alley way, tottering around as if unsteady on his feet, was a man. Rather small man, mid to late thirties, sandy blonde hair that was cropped close to his skull. Wide forehead, too large a nose on his piggish face and big eyes that just seemed to scream 'Simpleton' to Gajeel. It seemed that the man had tripped and fallen over a large metal bin, he knew this because the construction was lying on it's side and rotten food had spilled onto the ground, adding another to Gajeel's list of 'nasty crap that screwed up his nose for the rest of his life'. The man fell again, his feet unsteady. To Gajeel It looked as if the idiot had messed up his foot.

And because of his change of allegiance from the dark guilds, and because he wanted to do _something_ that could be used as a charm to ward off the fear that drew the demons to him tonight, he jumped off the balcony and once more he was soaring through the air before he landed in front of the man.

"Up you come, stupid ass." he grumbled, grabbing the man's arm and hauling him up from the ground while the man made no sound. "You should get back to your house, it's not safe out here." He told him, moving away to exited the alley way, he wasn't too keen on receiving thanks or acknowledgement from the man. But he figured he should at least check on the guy one last time to make sure he would be able to get home.

As he turned his head something burned his nostrils and stung his eyes, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as it hit him. Like a train at full speed.

Because that chemical smell was stronger than ever. So pungent was it that it could only come from one source and one source only.

Chemicals. And Doppelgangers were man made.

And the smell was everywhere in Shirotsume, only this town, nothing else had happened recently to explain other wise.

The chemical scent was the odour of the Doppelgangers.

And suddenly it all became clear and so instant was the realisation that he nearly keeled over.

"Fuck! Well dammnit, FUCK!" he yelled and clutched his head with his hands.

Because this smell was so bloody familiar! How could he have been so stupid, it was right there all along! Makarov's worry, the guild's Information Retrieval that was happening right now at this very second! Why _he_ had been sent on this mission in the first place, why_ he_ of all people would be assigned this with these morons!

Because he wasn't so damn attached to _her_ like the others were.

He was the bloody judge, jury and fucking executioner!

That bastard Makarov!

Did he know that Lucy was a fucking Doppelganger?

An abrupt snarl tore through the air and Gajeel whirled around. So distracted was he by this head splitting, mind blowing epiphany that he was unprepared for the flying fist sent by the Doppelganger.

* * *

><p>A door slammed open and Lucy was barely able to move before Lia was wrenched from their hug and she was shoved into a chair, flying hands that gripped the wooden edges of the support almost knocking over the coffee table in the process. The glass figures trembled.<p>

And Lucy had to suppress a shriek as a grisly face appeared (as if from nowhere) a hairs breath away from hers. All she could discern were blood shot, wild looking eyes and several veins along his obviously aged forehead. His skin was wrinkled and leathery and twin shock of dark grey caterpillars threatened to join as the old man who had roughly pushed her into the chair glared furiously at her.

"Who are you?" His voice was deep, guttural almost but definitely intolerant and livid. Lucy could only squeak in fear.

"I said," Those frightful eyes took on an almost insane expression "Who, are, you?"

"L-L-Lucy Heartphilia." Her heart was pounding so hard she could barely breath. His hands suddenly grabbed her chin and titled her head up so her eyes were forced to stare into the lights, compelling her to blink rapidly to dispel the brightness.

Who was this old man?

Then suddenly he had released her and she could slump in the chair, heart hammering from her scare. She lifted her eyes and saw that the man had suddenly moved to Natsu and was treating the dragon slayer just as harshly as he had done Lucy. Natsu was complaining and glaring back at the man, his words unintelligible because his mouth was held in a way the forbade him to talk. Also the adrenalin that was pounding through her veins didn't help her deafness.

"I'm sorry about him." Erza suddenly spoke up, making Lucy jump in shock. She hadn't realized that Titania had arrived. She must have arrived when that old man had. Then that must mean… "I didn't know he would attack you like that. Although he did the exact same thing to me…" The red head frowned in thought as she was Gray, who was now being interrogated while Natsu nursed his sore mouth.

"He's just checking." Lia said, appearing at Lucy's side and placing a comforting hand on Lucy's arm.

"For what?" Lucy mumbled weakly.

"For Doppelgangers." The old man barked, rounding on the whole group. "My daughter here can't tell the difference between a blackbird and a crow, I can. I cant allow any of those things into my home." he growled. Lucy almost sweat dropped, blackbirds and crows, although they did have their differences, were similar so it would be almost understandable if there was a misunderstanding.

"Yeah but we're not Doppelgangers!" Natsu shouted, annoyed at the old man's attitude. Gray however had noticed something Natsu hadn't.

"You're daughter? So you're Brodsky…"

"Yes. He is. He's going to tell us everything about the Doppelgangers." Erza said, crossing her arms and sending Brodsky a wary look.

"This old man? What does he know about Doppelgangers?" Natsu snorted. Not a wise thing to do. Brodsky's scowl deepened and he turned to Natsu to send a murderous look that almost had him quailing in his seat.

"Know? What is there that I _don't _know?" His frosty glare then fixated on nearly everyone in the room. "My name is Brodsky. And I was the one who created the Doppelgangers. I found the secret of life and gave it to the clones that now run amok in Shirotsume. I am the _only_ one who can tell the difference between Doppelganger and Human. Listen up pups, for it gives me great responsibility to tell you all that-"

He growled as he pointed his finger at no one in particular.

"_None of you are Doppelgangers!"_

**_Startling revelations~ _**

**_Fun fact, I actually researched Pepper Sprays- I think the cure is definitely baby oil or something like that. Ask wikipedia, I did. _**


	8. Information Part One

_**Chapter 8 is here finally! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, read and favourited, you are all amazing and I'm so sorry to have made you wait this long, there was some writers block and school work involved. But I've made this chapter extra long because you were all so patient about it. It will come in two parts so expect the second part to come within this week. This story now has over 70 reviews! O.O, I never imagined this story would get 50, let alone 70! Thank you all! Special mention to aphrodite931 and ShiningStellar, who have reviewed at the beginning and been there since the first chapter came out. **_

**_If you wonder what the random sentences in bold are, you're just going to have to guess or wait to find out. But they're the thoughts of a certain character and I found it fitting to put them in._**

_**There has been some research put in this. Like the meaning of the name of Lucy's new stepmother and the cards Lucy picked from Cana's deck (the cards from chapter 4) Also a lot of songs were listened to, especially the end scene. Brodsky and the doppelgangers have been looked into with a lot of detail, maybe too much but I wanted him and the situation to feel as real as possible!**_

_**Oh and pay very close attention as you read these parts, there are some very important things about the Doppelgangers that Brodsky explains that might solve some questions. Make a list of them and all other hints that are in the past seven chapters! If anyone is still confused, PM me and I will try to explain them or adjust this chapter so it makes more sense.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**8. Information Part One**_

_**xxxx**_

**What was it you really wanted? A life of happiness together? Or an eternity of hatred apart?**

**xxxx**

The Guild was in complete and utter chaos. And not the 'normal' kind of chaos. 'Normal' for Fairy Tail entitled broken beer bottles, shouts, shirtless men and wrestling bodies. No, this kind of twisted chaos was impossibly _organized_. Mages hurried in and out of the guild with important mission objectives and tasks, faces grim and/or blank. No food was served, except to those who had just returned from an important mission, top secret and therefore not a subject to discuss while eating to their other guild mates, subsequently creating a tense atmosphere at the dining tables with little talk and laughter.

At the bar a temporary office had been set up, stacks of papers full of mission reports and other news that had been collected over six months from neighbouring guilds teetering precariously on the ground or on the bar table itself. Makarov and Mirajane were often seen there everyday, discussing everything and anything with their nakama and their current mission stats. Levy was several bar stools away from them, always seen with her nose in her book, magical reading glasses long abandoned due to overuse. When he wasn't on a scouting mission, Pantherlily would been seen sitting with her, both talking in low voices.

Two days had passed since Team Natsu and Gajeel had left and Information Retrieval had been set up. Despite the weird name, everyone just wasn't in the mood to question why it was called that or what they were exactly doing for it. It was just something their Guild Master had quickly thought up before Fairy Tail's strongest team left.

"There have been more cases." Alzack announced to the room and catching Makarov's attention, striding through the open guild doors, Bisca hurrying after him with a tear stained face. "More Stellar Spirit mages have gone missing. Some have been kidnapped in broad daylight or returned to their homes, never to report to their guilds the next day. No trace of them have been found, we did everything we could."

"Good Alzack, Bisca. I sincerely thank you for your hard work." Makarov sighed, glaring at no particular area on the floor. He looked as if he had aged another twenty years in the space of the two days. And with their second day drawing to a close, there was only the promise of more grave news to come. Bisca then spoke up, sounding rather tearful.

"There was… there was one girl. We promised to protect her but…" She broke off with a slight sob. Alzack instantly placed his arm around her and drew her to his chest. Makarov closed his eyes, feeling his child's pain as if his own. Mirajane bustled over and soothingly told the couple to sit down and that she would provide them with some dinner.

Elfman then slumped onto the bar stool near Makarov, graciously accepting the beer Lisanna had given him. Lisanna had been instrumental in feeding the members and maintaining the guild these last two days. Her bright smile, although slightly strained, never failed to bring some measure of peace to their troubled minds. Even though most of the guild had no idea what exactly was going on, they keenly felt the rising stress of Makarov, Cana and Mirajane, the amount of bad reports and news further souring their moods.

"I've just gotten news from Blue Pegasus. Apparently Hibiki was attacked. He's in hospital, unconscious, but the doctors think he'll pull through." He told Makarov, sighing and raking a hand through his hair.

"Do Bob and the other guild members from Blue Pegasus know why he was attacked?" Makarov pressed.

"No. He was attacked from behind in a dark alley. The attackers are cowardly and therefore unmanly!" His grip on the beer mug tightened and the handle gave an audible crack. Makarov snorted, tapping his staff on the wooden bar.

"How cliché. But I guess that's what makes them so effective. You do one thing too many times you stop expecting it to happen, or to even imagine it could happen to you."

"I sent Jet and Droy over as ambassadors. They can update us on Hibiki and anything else."

"Good." Makarov nodded. "And Juvia?"

"Juvia left two minutes ago." Mirajane spoke up, smiling at her brother in greeting "She's worried. We've had no news from Gajeel yet. She's taking missions, making sure the people of Magnolia are safe and protected. They can feel our unease Master."

"I would expect nothing less. Magnolia and it's inhabitants are a part of Fairy Tail. If something happens to us, they too can feel the ripples of the repercussions. Of our decisions." Makarov said solemnly. Never had he needed a cup of coffee more in that moment, he felt so drained he could barely sit upright.

The doors banged open and every head turned to follow the progress of the Raijinshuu- Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow- as they staggered towards Makarov. It was clear to see that something terribly wrong had occurred on their mission. Fried's long hair had been shorn to the nape of his neck, the antenna at the top mercifully saved. Blood caked what remained of his green locks and his pale face. He looked- out of the three- the least harmed. Bixlow was missing an ear, a large gauze wrapped around the area where it had once been. His helmet was missing and parts of his armour were beyond repair. His face was grim and his mouth closed, his dolls silent and sad looking. He too was covered in blood. Between the two men, they supported a barely conscious Evergreen, a nasty gash leaving a ragged mark on her ample chest, the messy bandage left the wound for all to see which wept blood at an alarming rate. She blinked around her, confused, as if unsure of her surroundings.

"What the hell." Macao breathed in the silence that had fallen in the guild.

"Fried!" Mirajane cried out as she rushed to him, throwing her arm underneath him to help him support himself and Evergreen.

"Thank you Mirajane." he said weakly.

"Alright Gramps." Bixlow tried to grin, but it just looked pained to everyone else. All at once there was an instant clamour of noise as nearly everyone leapt out of their chairs, surged forwards and demanded what had happened to their nakama. It took Makarov several minutes for his whistles to settle everyone's worry. Time was of the essence after all and one of their own needed medical help, fast.

"Elfman, take Evergreen to the Hospital." He commanded. Elfman nodded and came over to pick up the women from Fried and Bixlow, cradling her to his chest and ignoring their faint protests to take their own team mate.

"A man must take a women to the hospital if she is injured as soon as possible. It is unmanly to do so when he is already injured and in dire need of attention." He told them sternly, exchanging a nod with Mirajane before hurrying out of the guild. Mirajane and Lisanna worked together to drag both Bixlow and Fried over to the bar stools, thanking the nakama who were thoughtful enough to hand them a wet rag and some antiseptic for Bixlow's ear and Frieds cuts.

"Fried, report."

**xxxx**

**I wanted to have nothing to do with your work. I never understood your fascination for those formal words on empty parchments. I think that is when I should have realised…**

**xxxx**

"We were ambushed by those things." Fried instantly launched into his account, a sneer working his way onto his lips as he cast a glance at the unusually stoic Bixlow. "We had just past the borders into Seven when they attacked us two villages on. There had been no reports of them anywhere, we were caught completely by surprise."

"Ever froze most of them with her eye." Bixlow picked up, wincing and complaining loudly every now and then because of the painful chemical Lisanna dabbed at the hole that had once been his ear. "I got cocky, one came too close and pulled my ear off. I nearly passed out from the pain. Another tried to get me but Ever threw herself in front of me. To protect me. Stupid bitch." There was no malice in his voice though.

"I managed to cast a shield to protect us and we escaped. We caught a train to Magnolia and ended up here in over a day. They're fast, Master. Faster than Laxus and twice as strong. It's lucky we made it out with our lives…" he shuddered and Mirajane kindly handed him a glass of water, rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder.

"Damnit, this is bigger than I thought it was." Makarov cursed under his breath.

"What do you mean Guild Master?" Lisanna asked.

"If these Doppelgangers are in another country, then their base may not be in Fiore like we had hoped."

"Base?" Bixlow said, sounding alarmed. "I may have lost an ear but I haven't gone completely deaf! You're making it sound like they're a freaking organisation, or even another guild!"

Makarov didn't answer.

"Fried! Bixlow! What happened?" Wendy suddenly cried out, tearing across the door from the side door that lead to the kitchens. Charle followed her from behind, looking strangely haggard which was a noticeable change from her usual immaculate appearance.

As Wendy was still too young to be involved with the missions concerning Fairy Tail's current issue, she had to stay behind with Charle. But this proved to be very beneficial for all as Wendy and Charle could easily nip across town to deliver or receive messages from other guilds. Her air magic meant she was rather fast on her feet. Also she took care of any who were ill at the hospital, training her magic so she could be stronger and able to withstand the magical pressure for longer periods. She was at the moment happy to be of help, but Charle's increasingly gloomy demeanour was rather worrying for the young mage. Whether is was because she was flying all the time or actually missed Happy was unknown to Wendy. She just hoped Charle could come to her soon about her problems.

"It's nothing squirt, we're all patched up now." Bixlow told the young dragon slayer when she reached them, reaching out a hand to ruffle her head. She glanced uncertainly at Fried.

"I'm fine too. Thank you for worrying." Fried smiled warmly at her, his earlier anger and distaste towards the Doppelgangers, that had momentarily hardened his features, was swiftly hidden for Wendy's sake. Wendy blushed but sent him a wide smile. Then she turned towards Makarov with some apprehension in her stance, eyes slightly downcast in respect.

"You wanted to see me Guild Master?"

"Yes. There is someone at the hospital you have to take care of." Makarov told her gently.

"Evergreen." The girl deduced, surprising Makarov for a second.

"Smart girl." He smiled before frowning again. "Porylusica is still not back. She can't help Evergreen, we need you to do it instead. Will you be able too?"

"Of course! I have been training for this after all!" Wendy beamed.

"Thank you." Fried said, Bixlow nodding as both men looked at her with gratitude.

"Come on Charle!" Wendy said, eagerly running towards the door.

"I'm coming." Charle sighed. But before her wings could sprout and she could fly away, Mirajane placed a hand on her paw.

"Is everything alright Charle?" Mirajane asked kindly. Charle stared at the S Class mage for a few seconds, before shaking her head and sending a weak smile.

"Just head aches… visions. Nothing to worry about." She answered, although she did sound rather doubtful.

"Take care then, Charle. Wendy's waiting." Makarov spoke up. Both cat and Guild Master exchanged a glance, before the cat took off with a "Wait for me Wendy!" Mirajane watched the Exceed run out of the place with a slight frown.

"Guild Master-" Mirajane began but Makarov interrupted her.

"Another time Mira. Levy?" From where Levy was working she jumped with fright, so engrossed with her research she hadn't expected anyone to interrupt her apart from Pantherlily. She turned to her Guild Master. "Tell me what you've gotten so far on Brodsky."

Levy straightened her glasses and stood. But before she said anything she glanced at Makarov nervously.

"A-are you sure you want me to be reading this-"

"_Every_thing you've found out. I will only cut in if there are, if any, faults. When you're ready, Miss McGarden."

Encouraged, Levy cleared her throat, aware of the whole guild watching her. Her palms felt sweaty and her heart was still shocked from what she had learnt. Of the information in her hands. Of Brodsky, the man who had risen so far only to fall even harder.

"Brodsky was a mage of Fairy Tail. He was supposed to be a genius, S-class mage who was a master at soul manipulation and regeneration of skin tissue. In other words he was an accomplished healer." Levy added for the benefit of everyone. Makarov nodded at her to continue "One of Fairy Tail's best. He left the guild supposedly on bad terms, choosing to continue some forbidden research in private and to illegally marry the woman he'd fallen in love with: Heiress Karina Cordis. They had a daughter, Lia, and for many years he and his family dropped off the radar, supposedly they were having a happy life."

"That all changed when Lia was tragically killed in an unknown accident. Soon after Lia's death, Karina disappeared after three years of depression and suicidal tendencies. Brodsky became a recluse, moving to Shirotsume and not interacting with any of the inhabitants. For thirty years, he would leave his house for some secret missions, frightening the residents when he returned covered in blood and severely injured. That's the most about him I could find to be honest. He has no other living relatives except for a brother, but Brodsky changed his name before joining Fairy Tail, then again upon leaving it. We also don't really know why he created the Doppelgangers."

"That's why you sent Team Natsu and Gajeel, to find out what their purpose is." Fried spoke up, directing his statement at Makarov while Mirajane fetched him another glass of water.

Makarov didn't look at anyone. "Maybe." He replied cryptically, turning his head in Cana's direction (who had been sitting apart from them with their cards, several metres away from the reports).

"Cana, any change with the cards?"

Cana shook her head furiously. She looked tired and frustrated. Romeo sat next to her, often telling her to take a rest but she would ignore him, ruffling his hair absentmindedly every time he asked.

"Nothing." She growled. She flipped a card around and cursed when it showed the same one that had been haunting her ever since Lucy picked it up. "Justice. Meaning clarity of choice, judgement and favourable resolution of conflict. However Lucy picked it upside down. Meaning imbalance, injustice and inequality. It doesn't make sense!"

However everyone around her gasped, except for Makarov, as this information hadn't been revealed before. Murmurs erupted before Makarov silenced them with the next question.

"And the other card?"

Cana snorted. "It ain't pretty, Master."

"Just tell them, Cana." Mirajane sighed, returning with water for Fried and refreshments for everyone. "It won't do any good to spare us about Lucy's fate. These secrets will only worry us more." She added, shooting Makarov a reproachful glance. Cana gave Mirajane a long look before sighing, turning the second, and most distressing, card over.

"The Tower. Both sides pretty negative. Imprisonment, changes out of one's control, dramatic upheaval, widespread repercussions of actions. Disturbance and ruin. Basically, Lucy couldn't have picked a worse card."

The guild was left in tense silence.

"But what does it all mean?" Lisanna asked when she recovered from the shock.

"It's bad, kid. Really bad." Cana replied grimly.

Levy felt tears coming to her eyes and she clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking. _Lu-chan_.

"There's more Levy. I need to know about Lucy's family and what happened there." Makarov spoke up again, casting his serious eyes to the bluenette, causing everyone to have another start. How much more bad news and startling revelations could they cope with? How much had Makarov been hiding?

And how deeply involved was Lucy with this whole mess? Why even her? Sweet, kind Lucy, whom everyone loved.

What did the Doppelgangers have to do with her?

"Um, her father remarried two weeks ago. Lucy was asked to come for a weekend trip to try and settle things with her father, only for him to suddenly announce he was getting married to one Ashtad Pearl. Lu-chan was more or less stranded and couldn't exactly contact us because of the preparations. As for her new step-mum, she has never been married, in her late 30's with no children and, guess what, she is exceptionally wealthy except she has no relatives mentioned that she could have gotten the inheritance from. She's pretty enigmatic but her name is well known as a powerful entrepreneur. Occupation is rather hush-hush though. Poor Lucy. She hadn't even gotten to know the woman and already her dad was marrying her…"

"Lucy's disappearance, Levy." Makarov cut in, not really wanting to remind himself of Lucy's painful family issues. Facts were important now, any reminder of Lucy's suffering would just cloud his judgement and the suppressed rage he felt would boil to the surface and he would go on a rampage, destroying anyone who had ever hurt Lucy or caused any of her tears to spill.

"Y-yes." Levy said nervously but someone interrupted her.

"Lucy was missing?" Wakabi spoke, his cigarette falling from his lips as he frowned in surprise.

Levy looked around, gaining more confidence. She had a job to alert and inform everyone of the facts. She couldn't fail the Guild now. "Yes. She was reported to have arrived at the station on time and was to wait for her Father's old servant (Lucy's personal maid) to arrive and collect her. But the station master who was asked to keep an eye on her, turned around at the last minute and lost sight of her. Her father called the local authorities and Makarov mere hours after she disappeared but the next day she turned up as if no time had passed. She was worried because she had lost her keys, later finding them under a bench at the station. She appeared suddenly, as if nothing had happened and with no explanation of her whereabouts."

"So we can safely assume Lucy was taken at the station." Makarov said after Levy was finished.

"Taken?" Everyone exclaimed in alarm.

"Master, what the hell is going on?" Macao growled angrily.

Makarov sighed. "I wish I could say. I really do. But I don't know the full facts." He told them, remorse evident on the lines on his face. "I don't know why. But what I do know is this. These Doppelgangers are a huge threat, both to Fiore and neighbouring countries. They are fast, deadly and unable to feel mercy. If I'm correct, they will take over towns and cities and destroy everything we hold dear. And somehow, our Lucy is being used to fulfil their plans.""But how?" Mirajane asked, gripping the edge of the bar to support her week knees. This just could not be happening, not to them, not now… "Lucy is with us! She came back, she was found again, how could she be used if she is right here with us?"

"But is that really Lucy?" Makarov asked them "What if she was replaced, and the Lucy we saw two days ago was merely a copy? What if the Lucy I sent to Shirotsume is a doppelganger? "

The guild had never been more silent, felt more horrified. The silence is how you judge the enormity of the situation. For them, this is a whole different kind of chaos for Fairy Tail.

"How could you know this? How could you _possibly_ know this?" A shaky Fried asked.

"I don't. It's merely guesswork, experience and gut feeling. But if I'm right about who's behind this, if the person I think is responsible then, and I am really and truly sorry about this, I should have seen this coming years ago."

With solemn steps, he jumped off the counter and climbed up the stairs to his office.

"Lucy's abduction is all my fault. And when I find the woman responsible, I am going to avenge Lucy."

**xxxx**

**Vengeance. That's all I care about now. Vengeance against you, **_**that **_**person who was closest to you and everything **_**he**_** cares about.**

**xxxx**

When Makrov left the room it was the last straw for everyone. Levy sat down again with a flump, needing something grounded to keep her steady. Pantherlily offered her comfort through a pat to the shoulder though it did little to stop her world from turning on it's axis. She had been prepared for the revelation, they both were once they had gotten all the information possible. But to hear it out loud sort of sealed the deal for her, Makarov's last confession only hitting hard just how serious this all was. She wished Gajeel was here, she wished her best friends were here. But then she wished Gajeel was still protecting Lucy and the others. If anyone could be trusted to do that, he was definitely the right man for the job.

But still. She wished she could've had more than a shy farewell to him when he left. And what he had told her… she could never have imagined just who he had been talking about. She was shocked and hurt, but she was still worried about her friend Lucy.

She missed Gajeel. And she trusted him to protect Lucy and the others with his life. But what if these Doppelgangers attacked them? What would they choose to do? Would Gajeel try to protect Lucy like she asked him, only for her to stab him in the back both literally and metaphorically?

Or would he be forced to kill the Doppelganger? And what about Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray. What would they feel?

She didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days ago<strong>_

"You're getting worried for nothing." Gajeel grunted as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. Why Lily had forced him to pack more clothes was beyond him, they were only extra weight he didn't even need.

"Just promise me Gajeel!" Levy pleaded with him. "Promise me you'll protect them."

"Hell, I'm going to! Jesus bookworm, it's my job. I'm not about to shirk it just because Fire breath gets on my nerves." He retorted hotly.

Levy huffed. "What's eating at you?" he asked, genuinely curious about her anxiety. It came off her in waves, causing even him to feel like he was about to be attacked at any moment.

"No one's telling me anything! The Guild Master wants me to look all these things up and is shutting himself up in his office. Droy and Jet have gone on a mission without alerting anyone and now even you have to go on this top secret mission with Lucy and Team Natsu. What is going on Gajeel? There's all these secrets and I don't like it." She crossed her arms and huffed again.

Gajeel sighed at her annoyed demeanour. There was a frown on her face that looked like it had been there for a very long time and there was nothing his fingers could do to smooth away that crease that etched her forehead. Wait scratch that, there would probably never be an opportunity for him to _allow_ himself to _touch_ her. Nevertheless he was loath to tell her anything.

It wouldn't be much of a problem to tell her everything as she would find out sooner rather than later. But since he knew shit all, other than Makarov's wild guesses, there really wasn't much else to tell her without getting her into trouble. They needed to be discreet. Quiet, like, mums the word and all. They may spook the person under investigation into taking immediate action against Fairy Tail. And they couldn't risk that.

"Can't tell you much, squirt." He shrugged, finding amusement as she puffed up like an enraged kitten because of the new nickname. "It's Makarov's orders. Can't go against them or else someone may get hurt. I don't want that to happen to you again."

Crap, he just didn't just say that did he? Judging by her wide eyes and pink cheeks, he did. Shit.

"I mean, we need you to get your nose into the books! Need to find out as much for Makarov as possible!" He amended, mentally patting himself on the back for that speedy save, cursing his slip of the tongue.

Levy felt disappointment well up in her but she crushed it as something occurred to her brilliant mind.

"Makarov has been getting you to do a lot of things lately. You've been very… distant, secretive. Is something the matter?"

He froze, but took extra care not to show it. He couldn't tell her about Raven Tail, the day would come when _that_ unsavoury mission would pop up and ruin everything he had with the Guild, but not now. He couldn't do that to her. But he had to say something that would take her mind off it and to start working on saving her friend's life. His brave little Bookworm would have to wait. He wasn't going to be the one to spill the secrets of his heart to her, not when he had a dangerous mission to go on.

"Look Levy," Her startled eyes snapped to his and he knew that, as planned, by using her name he had her full attention. "There are a lot of things I do for this guild that no one knows about. Things I can't, won't ever will tell you about. Things our 'esteemed Master' has forbidden me from talking about. But I can tell you this," He leaned down till his mouth was next to her ear, careful to look around in case anyone noticed. "There is someone in this guild who isn't who we think them to be."

Levy gasped and he was glad it was a rather quiet one as it meant he didn't have to clamp a hand around her mouth and draw attention to himself.

She thankfully didn't reply and when he straightened up her eyes were locked to his. Determination shone there before she stated quite calmly:

"Be careful, Gajeel. I don't want anything to happen to you either."

At this he felt rather shocked, she had definitely thrown him the curveball, and then he felt awkward as something warm erupted deep inside his chest.

"Well, um… thanks. Nice to know someone at least… likes me." Could he sound anymore like a whipped fool? Apparently, when it came to her, he could.

"Just… come back safe. Keep everyone safe. Just be _safe_ in general." She pleaded, looking up at him hopefully.

"We will be. You can count on it, Bookworm." This he could handle. Be determined and cocky worked for him, not some blathering fool who couldn't look a girl in the eye. Their eyes were locked again, and her smile was dimming slightly as neither looked away.

And it occurred to Gajeel that he was unwilling to leave her. That this maybe one last chance to do… something. Anything. What exactly he had no idea, other than his eyes were growing increasingly aware of her teeth gnawing at her full bottom lip and his fingers were itching to brush her delicate cheekbone or the stray strand of hair away from her little nose, and the darkening look in those bright blue eyes…

"Well so long, Shrimp, have a good few days without me and keep Pantherlily entertained would ya?" He babbled, reaching over and ruffling her hair in the way he knew she really disliked.

She instantly puffed up in indignation, the spell broken. "Don't call me shrimp!" She yelled. He chuckled and turned away, ignoring how his thoughts circled around how _cute_ she was acting. He didn't look back, otherwise he didn't know what he would do next. It wouldn't be something he could pry himself away from to go on the mission, that's for sure.

He spotted Lily standing several tables away from the entrance.

They nodded to each other. A silent farewell even though all Gajeel wanted to do was rush over and hug the living daylights out of his awesome Exceed. But if he did that, there would be no reason left for him to stop himself doing the exact same thing to Levy…

Makarov was somewhere, he could feel his eyes on his back and his nod of farewell.

He thought again why he was doing this. Why them.

The answer was because he owed them. He owed every single member of this Guild for getting his life straightened out and for teaching him the proper value of home. Because of Fairy Tail, he had the purpose that he had missed when Metallicana had left.

He would do everything in his power to make sure this guild stayed for a long time.

"Count on us! Yahoo, we're going on an S-Class mission! With permission!"

Provided this lot didn't piss the hell out of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Gajeel was pissed off. As in_ REALLY_ pissed off.

He had blacked out for several seconds but when he came to he struck out, catching his assailant across the jaw and sent him crashing into the wall. The fresh sent of iron assaulted his nose and he looked down to find his arm had extensive, bloody scrapes from where the doppelganger had dug it's fingers into his skin. Shit, that hurt! He flexed his hand into a fist, grimacing from the pain. How strong were these Doppelgangers that they could rip away several layers of skin with just one swipe?

He had to be cautious. But he would rather endure hell under Phantom Lords thumb again a thousand times over than keeping his temper under check.

Another roar had him spinning around just in time to intercept the Doppelganger as it retaliated.

"Iron Dragons fist!" He yelled, his hand turning into metal claws to take out this bastard that wanted to kill him. How could he be cautious when a deranged zombie/clone/_whatever_ was out for his blood? And if only one was strong, then how would they all fare if he and the others fought against a whole army of these Doppelgangers, if the smell and reports were anything to go by.

He had a promise to keep for Levy.

He was going to protect everyone.

With a snarl he punched the rotting clone in the stomach, ejaculating two iron spears into it's stomach that would severe it's spinal cord and induce permanent paralysis of it's limbs. The Doppelgangers' agonising scream almost deafened Gajeel's ears and he gritted his teeth before pulling away… only to find that his hand up to the wrist was trapped securely within the creature's body.

And he was then horrified to realise that something was going wrong.

Instead of blood spurting out of the wounds and the corpse collapsing in his arms, the entire body was _bubbling_. The skin was boiling as if you'd stuck it in a kettle, it's face was distorting as flesh melted off his face. The bones were starting to show as something deep inside the dying creature rumbled as if a wounded beast was devouring everything inside just to keep it alive. But despite the fact Gajeel's fist was firmly stuck within it's stomach, the sparkling flesh didn't burn him. The smell of chemicals coiled through the air and threatened to strangle him as it's odour became more pronounced but other than that he wasn't overly affected.

He barely had time to think this over and properly wrench his arm away when the popping sound of balloons assaulted his ear and all thought escaped him. Before he could try to move, the entire body exploded. The pink flesh of the actual human turned into a white, slimy fluid that was propelled into the air and spattered against the walls and ground. And Gajeel was the unlucky one to bare the full brunt of the blasted remains.

He was left standing there, frozen in shock, covered from head to toe in the goop that had been his enemy. That had just exploded right before him. After several minutes his hand turned back to normal while his other reached up to wipe _it_ off from his eyes.

"Please tell me this stuff isn't going to stick in my hair." He seethed. But inwardly he grinned.

These things might not be such a problem after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Team Natsu<strong>_

**xxxx**

**Do you remember the day we all first met? I'd thought the world of you… but now…**

**xxxx**

If Lucy were to describe Brodsky in one of her books, it might sound something like this:

Brodsky was a man who had seen and experienced too much in his long life. He was an old man trapped within the dark recesses of his mind, of his unnamed guilt and of his obvious longing of something lost. At first appearances he seemed wild, unkempt, mad almost. A ferocious beast who would pray on you just for your opinions or just to figure out your character. Good and bad had long ago been blurred, all he could see now was people who could be accepted; but never trusted. People who could be spoken to; but never confided in.

His perception of humanity was so warped and twisted he could never again trust a person. His eyes told you, with just one arrogant glance, just exactly which category he has placed you in, among the many he has created. Whether you were worthless to him, able to defy his words or even if you were an annoyance who wanted to help. He was the judge and you were the unfortunate that even dared to breathe in his presence. He hates life, and what life has done to him. A life that has frozen his heart into ice. A world of pain and lost loves that burned the rest of his body with fire and rage.

He was old. So _old_. And yet his mind was still incredible. When you looked past this shadow of a human, specifically into those grey, tired looking eyes; you could see the intelligence just blinding everything else. You could never see one thought on that face as it was replaced with many in a blink of an eye, a snap of his fingers. He was simply brilliant. But tragically battle hardened. Whatever compassion he had is gone and would most likely never return.

However Lia was in every way his exact opposite. She was warmth and everything green with the world. Bubbly and _nice._ Too nice it was almost plastic, fake looking. There was something almost extraterrestrial about how she moved and held herself. She was grace and beauty in all delicacy. But most importantly young. Impossibly young for her age. Her father must at least be in his early eighties but Lia looked no older than her mid twenties. And she called him father.

Lucy brought her tea cup to her lips, savouring the hot, bitter taste of the tea. She hadn't the stomach or calm nerves to add sugar to it. After Brodsky's startling (if random) revelation everyone had been seated by a barely affect Lia, who had swooped in and supplied everyone with tea. Gray was silent, brooding on his bench, all traces of pepper spray gone from his eyes. He had ignored the offer for tea but he had taken an interest in the biscuits, preferring to hold an empty tea cup in his hands. Every now and then his gaze would cut to Lucy, Erza and Brodsky, frowning as he quietly contemplated whatever it was that he was thinking.

To be honest Lucy hadn't known Gray to be the brooding type.

Erza had sat down to her right on another chair and was much more reserved as she sipped at her own tea. Natsu and Happy were trying to get over their laughing fit. After Brodsky's statement they had dissolved into helpless giggles. It was probably a nervous reaction towards such a tense atmosphere but it had calmed everyone else down and dispelled any lingering unease. No matter how childish or immature it had seemed.

Brodsky had taken a seat by the dining table, analysing and calculating their reactions and movements in a way that made Lucy's skin prickle. However as she glanced at him and Lia, she was forced to admit grudgingly that, despite their contrasting personalities, there were some similarities between Lia and Brodsky. It was most noticeable in the shape of their noses, the curve of the lips and their eyes, the exact shape and colour of forest green with the same brown smudge round the left iris. But while Lia had red hair reminiscent of rubies, Brodsky had tangled and ragged grey hair the colour of slate. The black eye brows were the only indication what his hair colour used to be.

It was very likely, therefore, that these two could be father and daughter, and Brodsky would have to have been in his late fifties when Lia was born. The thought made her feel uneasy. _No, that can't be right…_ she thought suddenly. _There are no pictures of Lia anywhere…_

"What are you staring at?" Brodsky snapped and Lucy jumped violently, almost dropping the cup into the floor. She blushed furiously as all eyes in the room fell on her. Most were confusion, only one held contempt and demanded an explanation.

"Speak up!" He spat harshly and Lucy's voice was almost stricken, the contorted muscles forcing her silence.

"I- I w-was just w-wondering. Lia… she calls you her father and yet you-"

"Look old enough to be her grandfather?" Brodsky cut across her stammering with a mocking smirk.

"Y-yeah."

"Sharp. So the stereotypical assumptions about dumb blondes are only half true with you." Natsu scowled at him, crossing his arms as if to contain himself from throwing a punch at the rude man.

"He doesn't mean that-" Lia started before even she was cut off.

"They know well I do. But she has guts, normally it takes someone a day to work up the courage to even _suggest_ the idea." He leaned forward in his chair, his fingers interlinking and propping his head up, the elbows resting on his knees and he stared intently at Lucy. "Do you really want to know?" He asked her.

"I think a full explanation is long over due." Erza spoke up dryly, setting her tea cup on the coffee table, where it was whisked away by Lia a moments later.

"Just so." Brodsky snorted. "Titania. The woman who still cries for her lost childhood sweetheart, taking charge and telling _me_ what to do." Erza went rigid beside Lucy, as did they all when he took another breath.

"Gray Fulbuster, the boy who blames himself for killing his teacher because of his selfish desires, quite right too." Gray snarled, the tea cup's edge cracking slightly as his knuckles whitened.

"Natsu Dragneel, searching hopelessly for the father who abandoned him." Natsu didn't react much surprisingly, but his scowl darkened.

"Happy the cat, from another world entirely. Gajeel Redfox, coward who rose from Hell as a demon to mingle with fairies he once hunted." Brodsky had taken his time to scrutinise everyone's reactions as he spoke about them so Lucy was trembling when the time came for his eyes to fall on her.

"And Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who ran away from home, lost a mother and gained a father. But death walks in your wake. Don't suppose your friends will always save you, helpless princess that you are." His voice chilled her to the core, contempt apparent on his aged features. At this Natsu stood up violently, ready to punch the old man if not for Gray's restraining hand. Brodsky acted as if nothing was happening, still staring at Lucy. Meanwhile her heart raced though her head was perplexed by his odd statement.

"So you know a bit about us." Erza said and Lucy had to admire how her voice betrayed little of the emotion that haunted her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's to prevent any misconceptions as to who is in control." Brodsky snarled, standing suddenly to glare at Natsu, who's arm was still being tugged at by Gray with a worried Happy at his feet. "Remember this, you came to _me_ for help. Whether you learn something about my past actions is up to you to decide to deal with. Don't insult my intelligence by hiding certain facts, however relevant to your pathetic lives, from me."

"There isn't going to be any deception on our part." Erza sated coldly. "Natsu sit down." He threw her a glare but complied to her snapped command.

"You work for Makarov. How the hell should I know that." At this Lucy felt sudden anger at the obvious distrust Brodsky held for their Guild Master's name.

"We're Fairy Tail. We keep our word." Gray suddenly said, earning a grateful look from Erza.

"And that worked out so well last time." Brodsky muttered mysteriously, moving around to stare at one of the glass figures on the shelf. Faintly, Lucy could tell it depicted a glass man nailed to the cross.

"Could you please tell us… tell us about the Doppelgangers? Please?" Lucy said. Heads turned to her yet again but she kept calm, holding her head high to stare defiantly back at Brodsky. Brodsky seemed to be giving an appreciative smirk at her sudden bout of courage.

"Manners. Finally. Don't get enough of it with young people these days." They ignored his words and waited expectantly.

"As you can probably tell I am a scientist. I am also a mage, specialising in soul manipulation. I can control souls by taking them out of people's bodies and placing them in a safe place, enabling me to use the bodies against my enemies, or in some cases their allies. One day it occurred to me to further expand my powers, to further push the extent of my control. I started to take the souls out of people, usually foes although there were the odd subject that were willing under a certain amount of money, and experiment with the shells left behind. I tested to see if they could feel pain, if they could jump off a cliff or become suspended in water, without causing the souls to suffer themselves. Soon I discovered another ability of mine, cell regeneration. It was quite the medical marvel, until the magic council decided that my experiments were illegal and forced me out of Fairy Tail. It never occurred to me that I could create new bodies and souls until several decades after I was expelled."

"Lia is my daughter. Or was at least until she was involved in an accident nearly thirty years ago that killed her." At this they all turned to Lia, shocked and unable to comprehend that the girl standing before them was actually a dead woman. Lucy's skin started to itch as it remembered the warmth Lia's embrace had contained. She was hardly a ghost… but that meant…

"The death had hit me and my wife hard, she especially was devastated… I became obsessed with trying to bring her back, trying to get back the daughter I had lost. I will not tell you how I stumbled upon the discovery that I could create new bodies and souls but after nearly thirty years of failed attempts, of damaged hopes, poverty and my wife walking out on me, I finally was able to create a new life. Lia is the first doppelganger I created."

Lia smiled at them all and nodded politely, obviously nervous about their impeding response.

"Despite the fact this doppelganger is the exact image of my daughter thirty years ago, she's not perfect. They are identical in every way except for their personalities. She even retained some of the memories Lia had possessed when she was alive. Lia had been a talented glass maker but this one is only a pale imitation of the original. At least that is what I thought until I saw this Lia's unique pieces." Suddenly Brodsky gave Lia a small smile. It softened his features dramatically and Lucy was suddenly struck by how handsome Brodsky must have looked in his younger years. He could have been a model if time hadn't become so cruel to him.

"Admittedly I was initially… disappointed that I couldn't create a more exact copy of my daughter… but this Lia has become my daughter in ways I had long forgotten. After I created her I decided to see if it would work on the deceased towns people of Shirotsume. I managed to convince the Mayor that they would be of use to the coal mines. The locals didn't agree, often I've had to hide from their petty brawls." The smile was gone and another sneer replaced it.

"Maybe they were right. With these Doppelgangers I found I had the same problems re-occurring. A once meek person turned out violent and aggressive. A happy one would be moody and so on and so forth. Another thing is all the Doppelgangers adopted my eye colour." He indicated his left eye, the strange green one with the brown smudge. "Lia's eyes were once brown like her mothers. I imagine for those family members and friends to have seen their beloved's eyes it must have been as disconcerting to them as it was to me. But this anomaly is more useful than I could have possibly foreseen."

"I am unsure how the Doppelgangers suddenly started to rebel against me. As their creator I have some semblance of leadership and control over them. But ultimately I created life. I created these beings with a mind of their own, a character they could call their own and a chance to start over the life I had given them. A second chance. Their bodies are more resistant than the average humans, but even they have a limit against the noxious gases of the mines. Some started dropping like flies three months ago. I'm guessing they started to realise that they were replacement workers and decided they didn't want anything to do about it. But it wasn't until two weeks ago that they really started to turn against me and the town. One week ago they attacked Shirotsume and left this place a rotting ghost town."

"There have been reports…" Erza decided to say, choosing her words carefully as she watched Brodsky turn around again to observe another glass figure, as if he could see the events happening within the crystal surface. "Of cannibalism."

Brodsky sent her a wry look. "Of a sort. Remember they're not human. No matter what people say they're not and never will be human, They are an entirely different species and will not understand our laws as we do."

"How can you say that?" Lucy exclaimed, feeling slight horror towards his cold attitude. Lia even looked upset that someone she obviously considered her own father didn't believe that she was a real human. Lucy remembered Lia's tears, remembered her desperate need for a hug and approval for her glass figures, who eat and breathed like they did. Lia had a heart. Lia was real. And to Lucy she couldn't accept that she was anything but.

"Effortlessly." Brodsky snapped back, although he didn't bother to look at them. "I am a scientist, it's required for us to disconnect our brains from our hearts. I do not mean to offend you Lia." Here he turned to his surrogate daughter. "But you know how I feel on this matter. And I've lived too long to change any of my ideas. Now this issue with cannibalism." He walked over and settled himself down on the chair at the dining table again, once more lacing his fingers together and adopting a brooding expression. Lucy settled back down into her seat, silently fuming at his uncaring attitude. "Another anomaly I hadn't foreseen. It isn't a requirement, they can eat and drink the same things we can. If I were to guess I would have to look to Lia and base my observations on her psychological response towards this topic."

With this statement it was obvious he was leaving the explanation towards Lia.

Lia bowed to him for a moment before turning to the others with a strained sort of smile.

"It's all to do with the second chance idea. Because we have the bodies and memories of people who have lived before it's sometimes difficult to _not_ compare yourself with the person you may or may not have replaced. We are different people. But there are some who want to become the person they had once been. To have the memories and claim that they were their own. It is strange to have memories that were once your own, but when you look back at them as a doppelganger they seem like a complete strangers. This… identity crisis" Her lips twisted slightly in disproval but her face didn't loose any of it's kindness.

"Is probably the catalyst towards my kind's rebellion. The cannibalism is probably because of this as well. We want to live. But if we are mere copies of someone else it can create a hole to the Doppelgangers… our hearts. We feel empty sometimes, like shells. We feel emotions but we are confused because we wonder: Am I suppose to feel these things? Are they really _my_ emotions? My guess is that they want to fill that void somehow so eating flesh from humans is some sort of… coping mechanism."

"They eat flesh to cope?" Natsu and Happy asked incredulously. Gray too looked like he could hardly believe her words.

Lia blushed slightly. "It's just a theory. I don't even know why they do it. But I can relate in a way."

"It's weird." Natsu said and Happy nodded. Lucy and Erza felt like hitting him around the head for his callous remark but were surprised to see Lia smile at him dryly.

"Luckily, I'm a vegetarian, therefore I agree with you." Natsu sent her a wide grin.

"I may become one if I ever meet these meat eating Doppelgangers." Gray said jokingly.

"Bye bye fish." Happy shuddered.

"You said these Doppelgangers had a different personality to the person they were based from. Do you perhaps know anything about that?" Erza asked Brodsky, cutting off Natsu's guffaws and Lucy and Lia's giggling. Brodsky leaned back into his chair as he sent quelling looks towards the sniggering teens. They quietened down instantly under his icy gaze, sending Erza sheepish looks.

"I'm still working that one out. But if I had to guess, then it would have to do with the laws of magic. No two souls that are the same can exist in this world. Each soul has their own unique magic, whether they're a mage or a civilian. If two people were to share that sort of power, it would be ruinous to the magic world and bring great calamity. Or so the old legends say anyway. However I am determined that my research will not extend to beyond the ancient laws. I would rather die than let my research be blamed for something I was too foolish to ignore. I've already pushed the boundaries even making the Doppelgangers, I do not wish to actually cross them and be remembered as a crook for the rest of my existence."

Erza nodded at his explanation but Lucy felt that there was something off about it. In fact since Brodsky had entered the room there had been something about him that set her on edge. Something deep within her soul wanted to distrust him, to hate him and leave the room so she couldn't see that arrogant face look around the world as if it was his own. To her it seemed that Brodsky brought out the dark side of her soul that inhabited every human.

But why?

**xxxx**

**Now I want you gone.**

**_A/N: Notice all the pairings I've put in? Next part is coming soon!_**


	9. Information Part Two

**_Part two of chapter 8! Read and Review! Enjoy~_**

**_8. Information Part Two_**

The door slammed open with an almighty crash and everyone in the room swivelled around in their seats to stare at the dishevelled, injured and goopy figure of Gajeel.

"Gajeel!"

"Gajeel, what happened to you?"

"Jeez, what happened to your arm?"

"How come you stink so badly, metal head?"

"Why are you covered in white goop?"

Gajeel snarled as he strode into the room, one hand stuck to the still bleeding arm, trying to staunch the flow.

"Got attacked by those bloody clones. Damned monster tried to kill me, so I got to it first." He explained, exhaustion plain on his face. Lucy was about to jump from her chair and offer him it to sit down when he suddenly froze, his limbs locking down and his gaze sharpening when it landed on her.

"What the fuck are one of those things doing here!" He roared before charging towards her. She shrieked before Erza pulled her out of the way. She glanced back frantically to stare in shock as Gajeel tried to take a swipe at Lia.

"Gajeel!" Natsu and Gray lunged forward and grabbed both arms to stop him from hurting Lia while the Doppelganger took this opportunity to scramble away, wide eyed, to her surrogate father.

"Gajeel, calm down." Erza barked, moving towards them with a trembling Lucy behind her. "Lia is safe. She will not harm us."

"How the hell do you know? How the hell do we know she won't go all ballistic and kill us?" He snarled, red eyes blazing as they started accusingly at Lia. Brodsky then stepped forward, shielding Lia from view as he stalked towards Gajeel, Natsu and Gray.

"You're Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord."

"I'm Fairy Tail now, old man." Gajeel retorted to Brodsky's sneer, the muscles in his neck flexing as he gritted his teeth.

"Then as Fairy tail have some decency and act like a level headed adult rather than the wild, dangerous beast of your youth." Brodsky snapped. Gajeel blinked in surprise and bared his teeth. But he stopped struggling. "I don't know how you were able to figure it out but yes, my _daughter_ Lia is a doppelganger. Now tell us exactly what happened." Brodsky demanded, his eyes holding Gajeel's, silently commanding every word and image that ran through Gajeel's brain to come out and be analysed.

"Like I said, I was attacked by one of those Doppelgangers. It got me in the arm and tried to kill me by ripping out my throat. I don't take kindly to anyone who tries to murder me so I gutted him. Then that _thing_ exploded into this white goop and covered me. Which only pisses me off more so sorry if I display any homicidal tendencies towards your _daughter._" He sneered.

"So this stuff on you is a dead doppelganger?" Natsu asked. At Gajeel's glare he and Gray instantly let go of him and wiped their hands on their trousers, identical looks of distaste on their faces.

"Fascinating." Brodsky breathed suddenly, surprising them all when he grabbed an empty tea cup and Gajeel's hair with his other hand, proceeding to squeeze out some of the liquid into the cup amidst Gajeel's yelps. He disappeared into the kitchen with the sample and wouldn't be heard from again until the next morning.

Lia however, sent Gajeel a chilling glare. "You killed a doppelganger? You actually killed one of my people? How could you _do_ that?" Lucy's eyes widened at the furious anger Lia was displaying, it just didn't fit the girls character to be angry. Or so she had thought.

"They aren't people! They're savages." Gajeel spat at her, moving towards her so he could use his height advantage and tower over Lia. "And just to let you know girl, I have done far worse as a Phantom Lord Guild member, just ask Blondie over there, _I_ actually thought I was being merciful to the sod." Lucy winced slightly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat and touching her ribs hesitantly in a discreet move. No one missed it.

Natsu sent his fellow dragon slayer a heated glare, fire blazing within his veins at the memory of that day. He had gone to the hospital with Lucy afterwards, he had _seen_ the extent of her bruising and fractured ribs Gajeel had dealt out. It wasn't exactly a redeeming thought.

Gajeel, however, didn't give a flying fuck, so angry was he that he couldn't care less about any feelings he was hurting or rubbing the wrong way. All he could see was this red head with her weird eyes that were the same as that doppelganger he'd killed. The enemy.

Lia's glare was fierce. But Gajeel had long mastered the death stare and in a matter of moments Lia was forced to back down "I don't want to deal with this pig headed... I-I will make us some apple tart." Lia said quickly, vanishing to the kitchen before Lucy could take a breath to call her back.

"I'm out of here. It's going to rain soon and I need to wash this filth off." Gajeel suddenly stated.

"What? What if you are attacked again?" Erza said. "At least come back soon so we can dress your wounds." Gajeel ignored it and waved a hand at them nonchalantly as farewell.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone exchanged varying looks or worry.

"So… who wants first dibs on the apple tart?" Natsu asked nervously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that night<em>**

With a cooler head, Gajeel returned to the room they were all staying in at Brodsky's house at midnight, still feeling slightly twitchy of every shadow he had come across while outside during his rampage. He wasn't going to let himself be caught out by those things again.

Because of his hyperawareness of the taunting spectres beyond the window, he was unable to see the blankets on the floor and the figures sleeping in them until too late.

"GAH!" He cried out as he fell into an ungraceful heap onto the floor, the wood trembling from his weight. "What the hell?" Gajeel exclaimed loudly, hand reaching up to massage his head, the area that was still throbbing from the doppelganger attack.

"Shh! You'll wake them up." a voice that was distinctly Erza's whispered harshly from the gloom.

A light was struck and a flickering candle caused Gajeel to blink rapidly as his pupils adjusted.

He nearly shouted out loud in surprise when his eyes saw what he'd tripped over but Gray's hand clamped over his mouth before he could. Gray was lucky Gajeel was so surprised, otherwise the iron dragon slayer could have made mincemeat of the ice mages tongue.

"Do we really have to repeat ourselves?" He asked dryly. Gajeel snarled at him, blood red eyes meeting coal black ones. After a moment Gray retracted his hand. Red eyes staring at you at night, the candles flickering flames causing the irises to look like deadly glittering jewels, were rather disturbing to behold.

Erza stood by the window, wearing decent pyjamas with a yellow duck print. How she managed to look threatening with those pyjamas was a mystery to Gajeel. She was grabbing bandages and moving towards him to fix his arm. Gray was topless, wearing boxers yet his feet were in danger of becoming tangled with the blankets Gajeel had just tripped over.

Gajeel glanced back at the pile of blankets. Or rather, the pile of blankets and a sleeping Natsu and Lucy. They were curled around each other as they slept, looking like some kind of couple from those romantic poems. Lucy's hair and head were resting on the floor with a scrunched up blanket propping them up from the uncomfortable wooden floor. Her body was facing Natsu's and she was breathing calmly, an almost serene look on her face. He wouldn't be surprised if one of her legs was entangled with Natsu's. Natsu was on his back, but it was angled in a way that looked protective, as if snuggling around a favourite teddy bear, there was even an arm slung around her head to bring her closer and cuddle her, the hand threading into her hair. The other arm was stretched across his stomach, but the fingers were barely touching her waist. Despite the fact that Natsu was snoring with his mouth wide open, they looked sickeningly perfect to Gajeel.

"How long have they been sleeping like this?" Gajeel asked quietly, annoyed that he was unwilling to take his eyes away from the sleeping couple while Erza grabbed his arm and tended to the wound.

"Couple of months. They do this every time we go out on a mission that lasts for a week." Erza supplied nonchalantly. But at this Gajeel whirled around and gawked at her with a disbelieving look, wincing slightly as the bandages accidentally tightened.

"I meant tonight!"

"Oh that! Um about two hours now, Natsu ate about five apple tarts before coming up here, half asleep and collapsing next to Lucy."

"Never mind that!" Gajeel waved his hands around, receiving a slap from Erza. "What do you mean they've been sleeping together for months now?"

"They haven't been. We would have heard." Gray replied sarcastically. Happy's head popped up from some nest of blankets at the far corner of the room and look around with bleary eyes.

"Who's sleeping with who?" he asked innocently. Gajeel growled, slapping his free hand against his face.

"It's just something they do Gajeel." Erza spoke up, sending Gray a glare that forced him to sulk back into his own blankets, several metres away from Lucy and Natsu. "Every now and then they just fall asleep next to each other. Since Natsu's an active sleeper and kicks we were initially worried, but when Lucy sleeps next to him he just magically stays still. It comes in useful when we're on the train or in a small tent."

"Doesn't it get awkward when they wake up and find themselves like that?" He asked, then almost hit himself again for letting himself ask the question in the first place. It wasn't any of his business for god's sake!

"Not that we've seen. During the night they always seem to find some way of moving away from each other and it doesn't really become an issue. They know they sleep side by side but don't realise there's anything romantic involved." Erza shrugged. "There, you're all done. Try not to sleep on your arm."

"Mirajane is pulling her hair out because of this." Gray grinned evilly as Erza stepped away to return to her own bedding and fall asleep. "Plus we've taken lots of photos for black mail or for a rainy day when we can't stand all their tension."

Gajeel privately preferred the black mail.

"Whatever." He snorted, standing up again and grabbing some spare blankets that were on the floor. "Damn crazy those two. Although Natsu's really thick if he hasn't realised what sleeping together like that means."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, causing Gajeel to flinch slightly. He hadn't realised he had been speaking out loud.

"It's a Dragon thing. We tend to want to sleep close to our mates." He replied dismissively. Dragon culture was too complicated to get into.

"So basically, Natsu and Lucy are together, they just don't know it?" Gray spoke up, sounding suspiciously devious about it.

"Natsu probably has an idea, or he's getting close to one. Look, I'm not getting involved. If you lot want to play matchmaker, don't include me." He growled, ignoring Gray and Erza's exchanged cunning glances and turning to settle into his blankets. And to desperately try to ignore any twinges of longing the fleeting memory of blue hair against his skin (while a certain bookworm had supported him after the fight against Laxus) brought him.

It seemed he wasn't the only dragon slayer who was ignoring the signs as well.

Damn Natsu for the fact he was making progress with his potential mate.

…Damn Natsu for falling in love with a potential doppelganger.

Shit, he was suppose to warn Erza about that when he got back but… with all the 'excitement' of the day it had slipped from his mind. And now that everyone was asleep it looked like he wasn't going to get the chance. And with _two_ doppelgangers in the house he doubted he would ever be able to bring it up…

But now that he'd calmed down there were other things to think about…

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's Dream<strong>_

**xxxx**

**But why now? Why was it now that I was able to open my eyes to your selfishness. Your pride. Your ambition. I saw everything. I never for one second thought I was so blind.**

**xxxx**

I always love waking up. When I open my eyes I would always feel this heady rush of energy, my limbs would almost be vibrating in anticipation of the day ahead. But this time, this one and only time… Something feels wrong. I had never felt such an oppressing and ominous feeling as I feel in this moment between sleep and awareness. It was there, a huge weight that had settled on my chest. And it just won't go away.

It was almost suffocating me. And underneath my skin, I can feel my instincts crawling, a permanent itch that foretold warnings and disasters. Not something I could easily jump about and run away from, not something I can knock down with my Fire Dragon's Roar.

I crack my eyes open a bit, not letting this dark, draining feeling hold me down. Sight is the only sensation that isn't working properly, every image is a blur to my addled mind. I am lying flat on the ground, the hard floor causing aches along my arms and legs that I can brush off easily. The ground is smooth. Weird, the floors I have experienced always had _something_ that make them rough to my sensitive skin, a stray patch of concrete, rough sanding on wood- you name it, I've experienced it. And by experience I mean Erza's fist knocking me unconscious, that one bet I had with Gray that involved whiskey and copious amounts of vodka (Which _I_ won no matter what that ice bastard says!) and the many number of times I've had to catch Luce. My back has become really resilient over the years.

I stretch, sticking my tongue out for the hell of it as my joints pop and crack.

Then I sit up quickly, my eyes finally adjusting to the surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?"

**xxxx**

**I hate you. I want to stick you in a box like you tried to do with my feelings. My glass heart never could survive this life we built together. And now it's broken, running out of tears I refused to weep.**

**xxxx**

I'm sitting in a glass box. All four walls, ceiling and even the ground are glass panes, thick and rather solid looking. No wonder the ground feels so smooth. Everywhere else, the area outside of this bizarre box, is pitch black. And yet somehow there is this weird light that allows me to see everything, every single chip and crack where the panes meet. I scratch my head in confusion. What the hell was I even doing here? I remember how I was falling asleep, I remember because Lucy was already asleep and the last thing I saw was her face… And apple tart. Lia makes the _best_ apple tart ever! Even better than Mirajane's, although I probably shouldn't mention that to her…

Something catches my eye. I stand and move towards one of the walls, placing my hand on the cold surface. The thing, it's blue, familiar almost. And gold. There was something blue and gold lying on the ground beyond this glass wall.

I knock. I don't know why but I do. I can't see what the thing is clearly but something makes my hand rap the glass twice, it's sound echoing within and out of the box. I knock again. Seriously, if this was a dream I'd like to wake up from it now so that I would stop doing such a crazy thing.

Suddenly, the darkness grows lighter. Now I can see that there is another box, another glass box that shares a wall with mine. Two glass boxes connected in a black space. This was definitely Gray's idea of a joke, though a bit too elaborate for him… he must have read one of Lucy's thriller books, now _that _is a creepy story. There's a weird sort of tap in both corners of the other glass box. Doesn't really seem important. Or maybe they had water or fire whisky, I can do with a drink now.

Another apple tart too would be nice.

The bundle on the ground in the other box twitches. I glance down and nearly gasp with shock, I know that shape. Blue clothes, gold hair that's splayed around like molten sunshine, short mini skirt, brown eyes that are blinking rapidly- It's Lucy!

"Luce!" I cry out happily, jumping on the balls of my feet and pounding at the glass, my chest feeling like it's about to explode with sheer happiness from just seeing her in this place.

I am not alone after all.

Lucy stirs, propping her upper body up with her elbow and looks around. She looks like she just crawled out of bed. Her hair is everywhere, like someone electrocuted her or something. I've never told her, but I prefer her hair that way. Like I have ran my fingers through it or something, just to annoy her.

She sees me and my eyes are suddenly locked with hers, sending bolts of warmth to the centre of my heart. I grin widely at her growing confusion, giving her a wave. Then she speaks but I can't hear the words, her mouth moving over letters and sentences. Too bad I can't lip read.

"What?" I ask, cupping my hand to my ear.

Her lips move again and it takes me a while to register that I still can't hear her. Why were her lips so red looking? It's oddly distracting.

"I can't hear! It must be the glass, it's stopping us from communicating!" I say slowly. I feel slightly proud that I used the word communicating. It's a long word and usually I don't have time for those things. Her eyes roll. As if I had just repeated something she said. She's being weird again.

She stands and comes to the wall where I am, touching the glass furtively, as if expecting it to shatter like dreams usually do. Then her head twists to look around, her hair falling against her long pale neck and I just _can't stop looking at every tiny move she makes!_ Is there something wrong with me? Or is it because I can't talk because of this strange situation that I can't do anything _but_ look at her?

She looks back and with her hands gesture all the walls, the shrug clearly asking _Where are we?_

I shrug _Dunno_

She gives me a look.

_It's not my fault!_ I send back. Really it wasn't! I wouldn't think up something like this, if it was a dream of course. If it was my dream the walls would be apple tart. Then I could eat my way through to her.

She sighs and once more communicates her thoughts with pantomiming. It's so cool, I can't understand anyone else other than Happy and her when we play these games. Mirajane gets all excited when we do it though. Screams something about an old married couple. Lucy usually blushes when Mirajane says that. It's a nice blush, the only blush, of the people I know, that matches my hair colour.

_Who would do this?_ she shrugs again, lips puckered with suspicion.

_Gray._ I send to her simply, imitating his ice make pose. She snorts and I'm mildly offended. Who else could it be to set up something like this?

_We have to get out of here. _She frowns. _Can you punch your way through the glass._ She adds by knocking on the glass wall, right were my hand is. I hear nothing but my eyes are glued to her hand for a moment, inches away from touching mine.

I send her a smirk. _Leave it to me!_ She rolls her eyes but backs away quickly.

I suck in a breath and my fists explode into flame. "Fire Dragon's Fist!" I yell before punching the glass with all my strength. The whole structure trembles.

When the flames die I see I haven't made so much as a scratch. Also the dreadful premonition I had felt when I woke up had sprung back and is wrapping a tight hold around my throat. My skin itches again and there is this terrible _need_ to get to Lucy.

"Damn!"

She was sighing in disappointment as she moves back to me, her eyes raking over the glass as I tremble. Just one touch, I just needed to touch her one more time…

She looks up. Her frown asks me if I'm alright. I don't know how to reply.

Something beyond her figure is moving. My eyes snap up to the back corner of her box where I saw something slither on the glass.

As I recognise just what it was, Lucy frowns again and turns around. I couldn't grab her arms to stop her.

Water is starting to trickle from the taps, clear but cold looking. I glance back to my box but I see that I don't have these tap things. The feeling of dread grows.

"What the hell?" The taps sputtered, the trickle becoming a stream of water. Lucy whirls back to me and something in her eyes instantly tells me that she has realized something I've missed. I look down on the ground and I can already see water was starting to pile up around the corners of her box, lapping against her shoes.

Then it hits me, a hard hammer on the nail. And my whole being shakes on impact. Our eyes lock again and my fear is reflected in her eyes.

"No." I moan slightly, hardly believing it. If her box was filling with water, a box that seems air tight since water doesn't seem to be seeping into my box, then that means… She could drown.

Something gives way and suddenly torrents of water is gushing out of both taps. The water level rises quickly and Lucy is still on the other side.

Lucy!

"Fire Dragon's Fist!" Lucy jumps at my sudden attack and splashed a bit in the water. But even with this effort, the glass hasn't given way.

"Fire Dragon's Fist!" I roar again. I'm starting to feel desperate, the water is now licking at her shins still rising quickly.

I glance at her face, her expression terrified and her eyes are fixed on the water. Her hands find the glass and she is starting to bang her fists against it, hesitant at first, then more frantic. She then looks up, her mouth forming the one word that I could probably understand in any situation.

_Help._

"I'm coming! I'm gonna break us out of here, Luce, just move away from the wall!" I shout, taking several steps back. She scampers back, accidentally stepping into the waterfall. I see her shriek in shock, mouth falling open in pain and I nearly rush forward again. But I stay still and take a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Nothing.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Still nothing. How resilient is this fucking glass!

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Flames once more hit the glass but _still nothing_.

"Lucy!" I shout, unable to accept that maybe I wasn't going to be able to save her… The water is at her waist now. She's wading through the water towards me again, staring in disbelief at the glass. There's a strange light in her eyes, a light I don't like the look of. The fear is still there but from her lack of frantic movements it was as if… as if she was starting to accept she was going to die.

"NO!" I howl, slamming into the glass. If fire wasn't going to work, maybe brute force will. "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME LUCY!" My shoulder impacts the glass again. God it hurt but I wasn't going to give up! She stares at me in shock, probably seeing my angry desperation, my dark glares directed at the thing that separates me from her. She is sopping wet and she has to use her arms to move in the water but she has never looked more 'Lucy' to me.

I smash my body against the glass again. Then her hand is pressed against the glass. The palm is flat against the surface, a clear sign telling me to stop, and she waits for me to raise my eyes to hers before she gives me a smile. It's weak but slightly reassuring, though why I need reassurance is beyond me.

Her other fingers touch the area where my fists had been previously.

And my heart almost breaks when she shakes her head. Telling me to stop, telling me to let this happen.

Asking me for the impossible.

"You'll die." I blurt out. She shrugs. _Shrugs!_ As if it was a stupid little thing she could blow off!

"But not you." She mouths.

I feel anger. What the hell was she playing at? I punch the wall again, ignoring how my knuckles were starting to split and my blood was smearing the walls. Her eyes are drawn to the red smudges, looking sickened from the sight.

And in that moment I understand. If I break the wall then water would pour into my box. And fire wouldn't last long. I would die within seconds. And she didn't want that as much as I didn't want to lose her.

"So what?" I yell, banging the glass again "I'd rather die together with you than apart from you! I don't want to be without you when I know I can save you!" I snarl and hit the glass again, forcing tears back. I have to save her, I have to! Her hand knocks the glass again, grabbing my attention.

She shakes her head as she mouths "I can't let you. It's too late."

"FUCK THAT! This isn't your choice to make Lucy!" I roar. And I let the tears fall from my eyes, half hoping the pitiful amount could fill up my box and drown me at the same time as her.

It's awful, having to watch this. I feel pain. I feel simmering anger. I feel desperation and I have to _wait_ for all of this, second by second, minute by minute I have to feel these crippling emotions linger within my heart, within my soul.

Her face twists, making a wrong sort of expression as if to stop herself from crying. I furiously wipe away my tears, not wanting her to feel pain for _my _sake.

I am failing her and she has to feel sorry for me? No. Not Lucy. I won't allow that!

"Natsu , please." She says and rests her head against the glass, condensation clouds forming from the last few breaths she has. The water is up at her neck.

And no matter how hard I try to convince myself she will live, I just cannot pull my thoughts away from the tick, tick, tock of the clock, of time running out.

**xxxx**

**I begged you to not do this. I had begged and pleaded and yet you still didn't listen. You never listen when it comes to yourself. But I had allowed it. And because of that something precious was lost. Forever. And it's all your fault.**

**xxxx**

"Lucy." I croak.

She pulls away suddenly and I instantly reach out in silent plea. She refuses to turn her gaze away from mine as she swims/moves back. I am flat against the cold glass, still trying to grasp at her hand. She stands on her toes as the water rises above her ears. There is a moment when she looks too scared to let herself drown, one wild, hopeful moment where she wants to live … until she blinks and the look is gone, replaced by fondness as she stares at me.

She mouths something but I don't understand because of the tears blurring my vision.

_Elephant juice._

I really don't understand, was she making a joke or was she trying to do one last weird thing that I loved so much about her? But I didn't have time to ask her to repeat herself before she plunges her head below water. She was submerged, welcoming her inevitable fate.

"No!"

A stream of bubbles pushed out from her mouth.

"No, no LUCY!"

A moment of pain passes through her face as she fight between instinct and acceptance. She tries to hide it but it kills me none the less. "No." I sob, feeling sick and a building hatred at myself that I was just watching her thrash in minute movements as the water fills her lungs.

No. I'm not going to let this happen.

I run to the edge of my box. Then charge forward again, a bellow leaving my lips as I slam at the glass. The wall rocks.

But a crack appears unexpectedly and my heart surges in response.

"HOLD ON LUCY!" Her eyes flash open and stared at me through the water. I don't know if she can see me but she knows what I'm doing. She knows and I hope it's giving her purpose once more.

That ridiculous decision she has made to protect me has to be eradicated and I hope my glare will keep her fighting, she has to live! After some agonising moments of waiting she nods.

I nearly cry in joy as she kicks to the surface, emerging in the tiny air pocket that's left and coughs out the water from her lungs. I smash against the glass again. Water starts to spurt out and I almost cheer with happiness.

"Hold on." I whisper, moving away again. Just a few more hits.

But Lucy is struggling. She was getting tired from treading water and the level has completely covered her head again. She's running out of oxygen, so these next few strikes have to count.

I roar as I rush forward once more, putting all my strength into my shoulder.

Even my bones vibrate when I connect with the glass and I recoil from the force of my impact.

But there's only a tiny dent in the crack already made and I notice with some more horror that Lucy is becoming limp. Here eyes are closing and the bubbles escaping are slowing down, but she is smiling. A soft smile as she looks at me before her eyes become too heavy. A smile that sends pain throughout my body and as if I had become her in that split second, I too felt like I was drowning, my lungs feeling heavy and about to burst with water.

I have failed. But- Lucy… there was a crack, just one more, one more!

ONE MORE!

The glass shatters at the final impact of my fist and water explodes. I'm buffeted and find myself flung backwards, hitting the other side of my box's wall. My head hurts horribly but I ignore it and jump up to search frantically for Lucy. Lucy who had drowned, Lucy with her hair floating around the water like some sort of angel's halo, Lucy with the smile on her beautiful face. Lucy who may possibly be dead.

My dream finds her for me. And I howl in anguish.

She's lying on the floor as if asleep. I surged forwards towards her, falling to my knees and grabbing her sopping wet body, tugging her into my arms.

Her face is stone cold and her heart isn't beating.

That meant… My beloved nakama, my Lucy.

Dead.

I cry. I cried over her body like a wounded animal, I weep like I had when Igneel disappeared. This was a similar feeling, like she had been ripped from my heart and had left a huge aching hole. It was worse than when Lisanna had died- only because I had been right here with Lucy, close enough to touch her, but with Lisanna I hadn't been. I had the chance to save Luce. And I blew it. And now she can never smile at me again.

Then suddenly the shadows are creeping up on us, swallowing her glass cage whole and continuing it's decent.

And suddenly she's gone from my arms. Taking all of me with her.

"Lucy!" I cry out, stumbling to my shaking feet and casting around wildly for her, some life erupting within my aching heart as rage clouds my judgement. They have taken Lucy, no one was to take her body, I had to take her back to Fairy Tail, to her father and no one will stop me!

And then her voice brought me to life.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy!" It's definitely her voice. Speaking as if she's right here beside me, as if she… My head snapped up and I searched even more frantically than before. I- I have to find her, I _need_ to see her! Where- please tell me she's alive!

"Natsu?" She shouts again. "Where are you?" My knees are trembling violently and my heart is pounding. I shout again, desperate for her to hear me!

Then a hand grabs my shoulder painfully and I'm forced to my knees. I'm too shocked to react, to even ignite my hands.

The fingers on my collar bone squeeze tightly, mercilessly, the flesh ice cold.

"It's so easy to fool you." A chilling voice tells me, cold air brushing the shell of my ear, where their mouth has reached. I can almost feel the sneer working on their face as the person with _Lucy's voice _bends over to better whisper at my neck. "When it comes to her, everything just stops for you. It's disgusting."

I feel as if everything inside me is tearing apart. I breath but I don't take in any air. How is that possible?

How is it possible that _Lucy_ was speaking to me in that tone of voice, right in my ear, like that? Like she absolutely despises me.

It sounds, smells and feels like Lucy, but everything I know about Lucy seems frozen, if her fingers were nay indication or proof.

"What? No words? That's not like you, Natsu." Her voice purrs in my ear. "I would have expected _some_ sort of reaction. Did the death of your Lucy really horrify you so much?"

**xxxx**

**This is my anger. This is my rage. I hope it destroys you as much as it did me.**

**xxxx**

"Lucy." I mumble. I have never felt so powerless. Lucy pulls away from my ear, stalking around me until I can finally see her. She's dressed differently, gone are the short skirts and tight t-shirts and vests - this Lucy is wearing a pale orange, flowing dress with blood red ribbons etched messily into the bodice and hem, rippling with every movement. Like burning flames. Or flowing blood. The dress ends at her knee, immodest around the breast. Her face draws my attention last and it's like a dark temptress is smirking at me, with dark make-up around her eyes and ruby red lips that only made her familiar warm brown eyes darker, more colder. As if I'm staring into eyes that could swallow the world whole in their black abyss.

She looked beautiful. I always knew Lucy was pretty in her own way, but this…

A predator.

Her hand reaches for my scarf and I am pulled closer to her face, so close our noses touch and I can smell the acrid scent of her unknown perfume. Her teeth are white and promise pain as this malicious version of Lucy tilts the corner of her lips up, flashing those pearly canines and incisors.

"What do you think? Don't I look lovely tonight?" She croons softly. "Don't be shy, you don't wish to disappoint me. And don't think of lying, I'll know immediately. I do know _so_ much about you after all, Natsu." She tilts her head in what she must think is an alluring matter. All I can think of is how her movement only makes my head spin and pitch, the darkness seems to move like those blasted trains I've had to take.

"Aww, no answer? Now I'm really disappointed. I wonder how you would react if I said that I was…" She leans forward again and whispers in my ear. "Lucy's replacement."

Those words seemed to break whatever spell I was under and I instantly lurch away, my muscles finding relief at the fact I can suddenly move and stand on my own two feet. I scramble away from this version of Lucy, away from her words and her haunting eyes, her terrible lies. Replacement. The word echoes in my ears like chiming bells.

"No." my voice rasps, my heart clenching in pain and my stomach churning again. "You're wrong. Lucy can never be replaced." Fire erupts in my chest, hot and distressed as anger replaces my fear.

"What's going on? Where's Lucy? _What have you done with Lucy?"_

I glare up at her. I have decided that this Lucy must be the one who had taken _my_ Lucy, who had stuck us both in those glass containers, who had caused the water to fill the tank and _drown_ Lucy.

With my newfound strength, I grew to _hate_ this impostor. To loath her, despise her completely, a feeling so potent that it eclipsed any past experiences of hatred that I have felt towards any other opponent I have ever faced. There is something wrong with this… thing. She isn't Lucy, although she says she is her replacement. She isn't Lucy with those darkening eyes that loathes light, the blonde hair that ripples sickeningly and reflects the colour of sulphur. She isn't my warm, funny and clever Lucy. She's just _wrong_.

Something dark passes over her eyes.

"That… doesn't matter, nor does it concern you." She snarls and before I know it she is stalking towards me and seizing my scarf again, sneering into my face. "_I'm_ taking over. Soon, your Lucy will only be a distant memory."

I stare back, defiant. "Make me. Make me forget her. I will Never. Let. That. Happen." I growl, my hands itching to do something. Tear her head off with my bare hands, burn her alive with my flames, take her body and-

She kisses me.

Not a soft kiss like I would imagine coming from Lucy… but an angry, savage kiss, a dominant fight for my lips, controlling and a predators desire to take my soul and leave me dead in her wake. To turn me into her slave. It's messy and brutal but for some reason my heart finds it _thrilling_.

_And I kiss her back._

She tastes of spices, desire and chemicals. It feels heady yet dangerous, and it takes all of my strength to not give into her assault.

And I'm almost horrified to realise that I'm as irrevocably drawn to _this_ version of Lucy as I am to _my_ Lucy. As I grab at her, I find myself wanting more. Wanting to burn away at this icy exterior and delve into the person I can feel stirring within. And then I think I'm crazy for even believing that.

She wrenches away, her red as ruby lips smirking at me again, almost satisfied with what I had just done. And I feel nausea building up again as somewhere in the dark corners of my mind… I think that I've somehow betrayed Lucy in a way.

"I am going to devour every inch of you." She, not Lucy, tells me darkly "And you are going to _enjoy_ the screams I'm going to rip out from your heart!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brodsky's house<em>**

When I wake again I am drenched in sweat, sitting up in an erratic movement that almost causes whiplash. I am disorientated and trembling. And I desperately need to expel any food or fluid I have consumed in the past twenty four hours.

She is sleeping beside me, curled around me and breathing lightly onto my soaked arm. I almost weep at the sight, the sight of her safe and _alive_ when I had feared the worst. And yet some part of me wants to recoil away from her, that part still caught in the tight clutches of my nightmare. With shaky limbs that just about hold my weight, I stand and move outside of the room and to the balcony.

I find I'm not alone.

Gray stands in the moon light, smoking from a cigarette caught between his teeth. He looks anxious as his eyes scan the darkened streets of Shirotsume. His fingers twitch as they reach up to pull a long drag, brow furrowed. When he notices me he takes in my heaving chest and sweat soaked body and doesn't acknowledge me. The bastard. I walk to stand beside him, trying to suppress the trembling in my own fingers. I fail.

"Sounded like a pretty intense dream you had there." He says casually, stubbing the cigarette into the balcony railings. I hadn't realised he was still on those foul smelling death sticks. Erza will probably smell the smoke in the morning and bash his head in. I should remind myself to supply popcorn.

"None of your business." I snap. No way he is going to know how I had failed Lucy in my dreams, only for this witch to appear, taunt and kill me.

"You're worried aren't you?" he asks me. I do nothing but nod, my head making a jerky movement that makes my neck ache. "This whole place doesn't feel right. No matter how many times I look at this town, or think of this mess we've found ourselves in, it feels twisted. Getting harder to tell what's truth and lies with these people."

"We can still trust each other." I say, shooting him a glance full of annoyance. Gray nods after a while.

"Yeah. But how long until one of _them_ gets their claws into us and brainwash us into thinking we all hate each other?"

"That won't happen. We'll protect each other, I swear it. I… might even protect you too, if you're lucky and beg." I say, adding that last sentence in to keep up appearances. No need to get soppy with him now, not when he sees me so visibly shaken.

He laughs. "I don't need protection. More like _I'll _have to save your ass."

"As if!" I retort hotly. I feel glad that we can still act like this. I need something constant to reassure me that my dream isn't real.

"You just concentrate on Lucy and Happy. I'll keep an eye on Erza." Gray smirked.

I raise my eyebrow. "What makes you think Erza would want an icicle with no clothes on to protect her? Hell, she won't even let you get within ten feet of her." Gray snorts.

"Damn, you're right. Still, you're lucky that you can be the guy who can save the damsel in distress."

"Lucy won't need saving. I won't let her be taken in the first place." Although despite my words I shudder as the memories of that nightmare rise up.

Then something else knocks on my brain, wanting me to open the door I had unknowingly shoved it into, never to be considered or realised until the time came when I would be forced to.

I very nearly throw up again when I allow this door in my mind to open and the realisation that I loved Lucy came to the forefront. It's a happy… no _exhilarating_ feeling, to finally comprehend why I act the way I do around her, the way my heart thumps in my chest, as if it wants to burst out and offer itself to her. The way I want to see her happiness and joy everyday. How I've wanted to tell her of how much she is appreciated, how strong and beautiful she is. How I've always wanted to touch her, hug her and learn to love her the way I could never love anyone else. She is my constant, my fire and my smart nakama. She's my Lucy.

And I have always wanted to kiss Lucy.

But the fact that my first kiss with her had to be with an evil copy (even if it was only in a dream) makes my stomach sick and my head hurt. My heart, however, feels conflicted. What did that dream mean? Was Lucy really in danger because of the Doppelgangers? Or was it something more…

So, because I have no one else to talk to that is actually awake, I tell Gray about my dream.

The moon is almost covered by the smoke from a distant coal mine's furnace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Guild<em>**

"Makarov."

The voice sounded eerie and echoed in the very early morning. The elderly Guild Master sat up in his bed, his night cap covering both eyes as he reached blindly for the cord that acted as a light switch for the lamp by his bed side. After missing a few times and falling off his bed, he managed to pull to cord and take off his night cap.

"Who's there?" He called out to the dark, his voice hoarse and movements groggy. He winced as several joints cracked. Old age was a bitch. There was no reply and Makarov was left to cast around his room to search for the noise. His ears pricked at the faint crackle coming from his shelf.

The hairs on his arms rose.

It couldn't be… After all this time.

He sighed. He shouldn't be so surprised, he had expected them to call sooner rather than later. But still, to see the long forgotten communication lacryma crystal flash and stir after thirty years was rather disconcerting. Especially if he was correct as to who the caller was.

He reached up on his bed and grasped the crystal, holding it with slightly trembling fingers up to his face. He activated it.

"Makarov." The woman's voice bleed through the crystal and he briefly caught the flickering image of her face.

"Karina. It's been a long time."

**xxxx**

**Good-bye my love. I will see you sent to hell, if it's the last thing I do.**

**xxxx**

_**A/N: I apologise for the bad language. **__**Too ooc? Hope not. Still kicking myself for taking this long to write this chapter. Hopefully I won't take as long with the next chapter!**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
